Blood of the Mother
by BertaS
Summary: Post OotP, No HBP. Harrys summer stay at the Dursleys brings surprises for Harry, Dudley and Voldemort. Multi chapter WIP Harry and Severus must now deal with the events of summer. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Dec. 04

Chapter 1

Description: In which Harry and Dudley find common ground and take the first tentative steps toward friendship.

Not mine, it all belongs to JKR

**An Amazing Discussion**

It was less than two weeks into the summer holidays at #4 Privet Drive and the young wizard couldn't help being annoyed with his cousin. Dudley Dursley was constantly whimpering and cringing or dropping things every time he caught sight of Harry Potter.

As Harry passed Dudley's room on his way to compose a letter to the Order of the Phoenix, several members of which had threatened that if they did not hear from Harry often enough they would be visiting the Dursleys to check on him, there was a crash and a whimper. Harry knew why Dudley was frightened but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. A pair of Dementors had attacked Harry and Dudley at the end of last summer.

Harry stopped and leaned against the doorframe to Dudley's room.

"Dudley, I think we should talk." He said quietly.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about, Freak." Dudley replied nastily.

Harry tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "You know, last fall you said that the Dementors where my fault," He paused, "that was partly true, they were after me." At Dudley's open-mouthed stare Harry continued in a slightly angrier tone, "This evil Umbrige bitch sent them."

Dudley's shoulders slumped and he asked plaintively, "But why?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head, "Because she's one of several people that have me on their **_List of People to Kill_**."

Dudley's squeaked, "List?"

Harry snorted, "Yea" then whispered more to himself than Dudley, "Guess it evens out, I have a list too."

Dudley's eyes went wide, "You're gonna **_kill_** someone?"

Harry gave a resigned sigh, "I'm going to have to. The madman that killed my parents is still after me."

Dudley yelled, "You're just a kid. How come he's after you?"

Harry actually laughed as he moved to sit on the edge of Dudley's bed, "Aside from the fact that he's mad as a hatter?" Harry sobered and continued, "There's this prophecy that says I'm _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_."

"A Prophecy? That's just weird." Dudley was the one to shake his head this time, "Why can't you just be normal?"

Harry grinned, "I do normal things…occasionally."

Dudley looked incredulous, "Like what?" he challenged.

Harry still grinning said, "I play chess, do home work, go to classes, snog in the broom closet when I can find a willing partner. I'm on the Quid… Oh, well you probably wouldn't consider Quidditch normal."

"Hum, don't know." Dudley looked pained, "What is it?"

"It's a team sport." Harry made a wry face, "OK, it's played on brooms, with flying balls – seven players on each team – three Chasers, they score by throwing the Quaffel thru one of three hoops – two beaters keep the Bludgers from their team mates while trying to distract or disable the other team – a Keeper who guards the goals and a Seeker, that's me, I hunt for the golden Snitch, a small winged ball," he held up his hand indicating the size, "It's wicked fast and darn near impossible to see."

"OH! YEA!" Dudley rolled his eyes "That's **_Reeeaaaallll_** normal. I'd be willing to bet that the other things are less normal than you are trying to make them.

"Well maybe, but I'm sure that your," Harry leaned forward reading the front of a book on Dudley's desk, "_History of the world_ class is just as much fun as my _History of Magic_ class."

Dudley snorted, "History's boring. What other classes do you take?"

Harry ticked them off on his fingers, "Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and I hope I did well enough in potions to continue to the advanced level. I'm dropping Astronomy and Divinations."

"OK, I think I understand some of that. I mean my school offers Astronomy and Zoology." Then Dudley added tentatively, "If Potions is what it sounds like, it might be fun."

Harry was surprised and answered, "It might be if Professor Snape wasn't such a git." He scanned the other books, "I imagine it's similar to Chemistry and Herbology is like Gardening."

Dudley looked slightly embarrassed, "I took gardening because a girl I liked was in it"

Harry grinned, "That's the reason a lot of guys take Divinations."

"What's that? Fortune Telling?"

"Sort of," Harry made a face, "Palmistry, Crystal Balls, Tarot Cards, and Tea Leaves."

From down stairs came the slamming of a door and the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia calling for Harry to hurry and carry in the shopping and to make the tea.

Next Chapter: Harry Reads the Tea Leaves – In which Harry Sees, Petunia searches, and Dudley becomes more curious.


	2. Chapter 2

BLOOD OF THE MOTHERBy BertaSJan-05

Chapter 2

Description: In which Harry Sees, Petunia searches, and Dudley becomes more curious.

It all belongs to JKR

Harry Reads the Tea Leaves

As the Durslys finished their tea, Dudley suddenly shoved his cup at Harry and said, "OK, show me."

Harry stared at the bottom of the cup stunned, not just because Dudley had asked, well more like demanded, but that he actually understood what he was _seeing_ – loss, happiness, friendship.

Harry finally looked around and noticed the various looks on the faces of his family, Dudley looked eager, Vernon looked angry and Petunia looked frightened.

"Well, Dudley," Harry said affably, "it looks like you will be happy about loosing something and will make a new friend."

Dudley laughed, "That's lame."

Harry shrugged as he got up to wash the cup, "I never said I was good at divinations."

"As I recall your mother was quite good at it." Petunia said then looked like she had just been slapped in the face and ran from the room.

After about ten minutes, during which there was a great deal of thumping and mumbling coming from upstairs, she returned with a notebook of the type often used by young girls as a diary. She promptly shoved this into Harry's hands with the command, "Go to your room."

Vernon tried to countermand this by declaring, "The boy needs to start supper if we are to eat this evening."

But Petunia responded firmly, "I feel like going out."

Vernon knew he would not win when she was using that tone and looked at Dudley who shrugged, "I have some stuff to do and can grab a sandwich later." As he followed Harry up the stairs.

As soon as he was sure that his parents were gone Dudley crept to the door of the smallest bedroom and stood there trying to decide if he should knock or just walk in, after all it was his second bedroom wasn't it?

Dudley squeaked and grabbed his chest in fear as the door suddenly swung open, when he opened his eyes Harry was standing in almost the same posture with his hand at his throat and panting, "Gods, Dud, you scared the shit out of me, I thought you went out."

Dudley said at the same time, "You trying to give me a heart attack, Potter?"

Both boys laughed as they realized that neither had intended to scare the other.

"I was going to make a sandwich."

"I wanted to ask about that book.

Again they spoke at the same time then answered at the same time again.

"I think its mum's diary."

"Sandwiches sound good."

They both laughed again and went down stairs talking the whole time, this was the best time Harry and Dudley could ever remember having together.

Next Chapter: Workouts and Potions – Muggle and Magic combine to achieve common goals.


	3. Chapter 3

BLOOD OF THE MOTHERBy BertaSMarch-05

Chapter 3

Description: Muggle and magic combine to achieve common goals.

It all belongs to JKR

**Workouts and Potions**

Later that week while looking through each others books Harry found a book on nutrition and meal planning that they both thought might help Dudley with his weight problem.

Dudley became fascinated when he found a weight loss potion, and insisted on brewing it on the kitchen stove much to his mother's horror. Luckily there were no explosions and the kitchen escaped unscathed.

Harry maintained that he could get in trouble if anyone noticed that they were technically using magic. By combining working out and eating right with a couple of drops of the potion each day it would go faster but not so fast as to draw attention.

They started working out by walking but when they passed the gym they were advertising a two for one summer special, they had to check it out. The deal was very good with lessons in karate, aerobics, and yoga as well as the regular work out equipment and an indoor pool.

The hardest part was at dinner that night when Dudley said, "Hey, dad the gym down the street is offering a real deal for summer memberships."

Vernon was not real interested in this as he thought he worked out enough just walking from his car to his desk at the office, but asked "What kind of deal?"

"A two for one, I want Harry to be my partner, you know spot me during my work outs."

Vernon frowned that would be giving the freak a chance to use the facilities as well. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Duders. What if he drops a weight on you?"

"Please Dad." He begged, "They have karate classes. I need a punching ba…um… I mean… a sparing partner." Dudley answered with an evil smirk at Harry.

Harry hid his smile when Vernon agreed to let them join.

There was something decidedly Slytherin about the way Dudley convinced Uncle Vernon to allow them to join. Dudley did not tell his father about the other classes offered that Harry knew they had already discussed signing up for.

Several days later they went to London with Vernon. Dudley had insisted they needed to do some shopping and having his drivers permit they could take the car while Vernon was working.

After leaving Vernon, Harry was nervous and trying to explain that the only thing keeping him safe at #4 Privite Drive was the fact that his Mothers Blood dwelt there.

Dudley said, "So being with a relative of your mother, keeps this Voldemort guy away from you?"

"That's what Dumbledore says." Harry sighed, "I not convinced that he told me the whole truth. I know he doesn't tell me everything I need to know."

After some thought Dudley said "But, Harry I'm related to your mum. So you should be safe with me, more so than with Dad, he's not related to your mum other than through marriage."

Harry grinned he liked Dudley's thinking.

Around noon they found themselves walking along thinking about where to have lunch when Harry suddenly said "this way." Grabbing Dudley and dragging him toward a small grimy looking pub that Dudley could have sworn wasn't there moments before.

Inside the pub Harry greeted the bartender quietly, "Hi, Tom two of you specials and some butterbeers, please."

Dudley was practically shaking in his shoes, "Harry, this is not someplace Mum and Dad would want me to be."

Harry winked, "Then don't tell them we were here." He thought a second, "I really should go into Diagon Ally and get some money from the bank, think you can handle a _magic _shopping trip?" he challenged.

Dudley was surprised "I…" he took a deep breath, "OK, there won't be any of those – things, will there?"

It took Harry a moment to realize that Dudley was referring to Dementors. He shook his head "There bloody well better not be. The inhabitants of the Ally would have the Ministers head if they ever came here."

The boys finished eating and went out the back where Harry tapped the bricks and they rearranged themselves into an arch, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Dudley."

Harry watched the amazement on Dudley's face with a smile. "First stop Gringotts Bank."

When the entered Dudley shrank closer to Harry, "Harry, what are they?"

Harry looked around, "What, oh, Goblins. Just treat them with respect and you'll be fine. They are the reason no one would steal from this bank. There is nowhere safer than Gringotts, other than maybe Hogwarts."

When they got to the counter Harry said happily surprised, "Griphook, you got a promotion?" and holding up his key, "I need to make a withdrawal."

The Goblin did not show it but he was quite surprised that a wizard would know his name let alone that he had recently received a promotion to teller from runner. "Ah, thank you Mr. Potter." Griphook looked around the almost empty lobby. Motioning to one of the other goblins, "I'll be seeing to Mr. Potter personally." He then led them through a door to the trolley.

Dudley was dazed form not only the wildest rollercoaster ride of his life but the sight of all that gold. Harry was rich. Harry was a little surprised himself, evidently there had been a significant deposit about six months ago. Griphook was unable or unwilling to say where, exactly, it came from but hinted that a certain Mr. Black may have been involved.

The rest of the day was spent ordering new robes, and school supplies as well as about a dozen extra books including a copy of Hermione's favorite, _Hogwarts: a History_, for Dudley. And a book called _Weapons and Armor for the Well-Prepared Wizard, which covered the making and use of magical weapons,_ and armor.

Harry was surprised when he caught sight of several order members but none of them approached him. He was sure they were watching him but he was reluctant to blow their delusions that he was foolish enough not to notice. If they would let him alone he was fine with that. Besides he could always thank them in a letter later, since he had a hard time thinking of anything to write other than 'everything's fine'.

Next Chapter: Birthday Surprises – Harry's predictions seem to have come true and Tonks breaks cover. We also hear Dudley say, "My wishes take longer to come true."


	4. Chapter 4

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS March-05

Chapter 4

Description: Harry's predictions seem to have come true and Tonks breaks cover. We also hear Dudley say "My wishes take longer to come true."

It all belongs to JKR

**Birthday Surprises**

By Harry's birthday, Dudley had lost nearly 75 pounds and turned what fat was left into muscle.

Harry on the other hand had put on about 10 pounds of pure muscle and his speed and agility had increased noticeably.

Using the books he and Dudley had found on one of their shopping trips early this summer had taught Harry a lot of things that were not taught at Hogwarts. The book on weapons had been especially useful and had prompted them to shake their shadow and make a trip to the Chamber of Secrets.

Also the instructor at the gym was willing to spend extra time with them when they expressed an interest and some knowledge of weapons.

Their training had progressed remarkably fast and their instructor thought they would be ready to take the test for next belt by the end of the summer.

The boys had been to their usual Wednesday workout and on the way home Dudley suddenly steered Harry into one of the pubs they often passed but Harry had never been in.

Dudley practically shoved Harry into a booth and went to the bar. He returned shortly with a coke for each of them.

A few minutes latter a waitress carrying a piece of cake with a candle in it, followed by most of the pubs staff, came to the table and they all sang Happy Birthday to Harry.

Harry was so overwhelmed he couldn't think of a single thing to wish for as he blew out the candle.

About the time he was taking his first bite a very pretty girl with spiky black hair tight black tee (with a yellow smiley face) and jeans slid into the seat next to Harry and said, "Wotcher Harry? Happy Birthday."

Harry started, did a double take, and said, "Tonks?" He then proceeded to slide his arm around her for a brief hug.

When Harry turned to Dudley to introduce him, he found him staring opened mouthed. Smirking Harry said, "Earth to Dud. Can you hear me now?"

Dudley shook himself and blushed, "Sorry," then he grinned, "So, that what you wished for? Cause my wished take a little longer to come true."

Harry blinked and looked at Tonks who was laughing. She batted her eyelashes as she leaned her head on his shoulder looking up at him and cooing "Oooh Harry."

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes, "Dudley, this is Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks shivered and frowned, "She is one of my minders. If you want to know just how nasty a witch she can be just call he by her first name. Tonks this is my cousin Dudley Dursley.

"Pleased to meet you Dudley." Tonks said. She then turned to Harry, "Arrangements are being made for you to come to headquarters, I haven't been told the exact day but be ready as someone will be sent in the next couple of weeks."

Harry had recently realized that the meditation they were doing in yoga class was working to clear his mind; he had also found a book that explained Occlumency and Legilimency and was now able to tell when someone was telling the truth or omitting things. He could tell there was something she wasn't saying.

"Voldie's up to something, isn't he?"

She glanced at Dudley, "I'm not sure, um, ah, You-Know-Who appears to be upset with Sn… um… well… you know who we have been getting information from?" At Harry's nod she continued, "He was a real mess the last time he came back. Dumbledore is furious with him too, I over heard him call him worthless, I don't know why. I don't understand it." She seemed a little upset as she looked all around the pub this time, "We really shouldn't talk about this here."

"We should be OK, the only magic I can sense is coming from you, me and Dudley's jacket." Harry stated offhandedly.

Tonks stared, "You can sense magical activity?" at his nod she said, "That's a rare talent. I only know a few people I'm sure can do it. One is Moody, but it might just be that eye of his, ya know?"

Harry shrugged, "We all have our _little talents_." He grinned and she realized that he was referring to her talent. "What made you decide to break cover anyway, Tonks? Not that I'm complaining, I mean, you are definitely capable of being a wish come true."

She blushed and looked pointedly at the chocolate cake on Harry's plate. "I didn't think you would mind," she picked up his fork, "knowing what is being planned for you." She put a bit of cake in her mouth making a sound of pleasure and looking at the ceiling, "besides, this way I get to tell Hermione that I had some of your birthday cake."

Harry laughed pushed the plate in front of her.

"She and Ginny were quite irritated that we couldn't spring you for a party."

Dudley said thoughtfully, "I don't remember Harry ever having a birthday party. He wasn't even aloud to attend mine. God, I can't believe what a brat I was." He looked disgusted, "Harry, I'm glad you pushed to talk that night. I have more than a cousin now. I have a friend."

"Thanks Dudley, that means a lot to me." Harry said quietly.

Nest Chapter: Flashback – Harry Thinks about the trip to the Chamber of Secrets he and Dudley took over the summer.


	5. Chapter 5

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS March-05

Chapter 5

Description: Harry thinks about one of the trips he and Dudley took over the summer.

It all belongs to JKR

**Flashback**

Three days after his birthday Harry sat thinking, having finished his latest project.

INSERT WAVY FLASHBACK LINES HERE

The two boys where silent as they snuck through the halls toward their destination.

They each had a backpack and were dressed all in black with hooded sweatshirts. They were young enough to look like schoolboys playing at being ninja. They were in truth Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursley.

The hall they where currently in was on the second floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just outside the girls bathroom, which interestingly enough was their destination.

They had used the Honeydukes / One Eyed Witch passageway and the Marauders Map which showed that the only people in the castle were Professors Snape and Trelawney, who were in their respective quarters.

As the boys entered the bathroom there was a loud moaning and weeping coming from one of the stalls.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, Myrtle?" suddenly the weeping stopped and the ghost of a young girl zipped through the stall door.

"Oh, hi Harry." She smiled then ducked her head shyly looking at Dudley, "Who's that?"

Harry smiled back "Myrtle, this is my cousin Dudley, Dudley this is Myrtle, She's a very good friend of mine."

Dudley who was in something of a state of shock due to the ride on the Knight Bus, not to mention the sight of all the candy in Honeydukes, was staring openmouthed at the girl ghost.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello'?" the ghost ask.

Dudley shook himself and smiled, "Hello".

Myrtle giggled then ask, "Harry, it's summer, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked slightly embarrassed, "Yea, well Myrtle, um, about that, um, you won't tell any one, will you?" He asked conspiratorially. When she shook her head he went on, "we snuck in to go down to the Chamber."

"Oh, Harry could it still be dangerous down there? Could you die? My offer to share my toilet still stands you knows." She giggled shyly again.

"Thanks Myrtle," Harry grinned, "that's really very nice of you."

He then walked over to the sink and hissed at it to "**_open up_**" which it did.

Dudley pulled a long rope from his pack and tying one end to the sink he dropped the other end down the hole so they could climb back up.

Harry with a bright smile and a wave at Myrtle jumped down after the rope.

Dudley looked down the hole then at Myrtle, shrugged and jumped after Harry.

According to the book _Weapons and Armor for the Well Prepared Wizard_ all magical weapons needed a focal point; this was usually a crystal or gem. The book also spoke of various pieces parts that were useful for potions and wand or staff cores. And what kind of hide made good armor.

The entry that had sent them on this quest was the one on the Basilisk.

Which read:

_The Basilisk, a Brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length, has many parts that are useful in weapons._

_Venom – Deadly poison – Very useful in potions and to coat bladed weapons._

_Fangs – Can be shaped into daggers or used as a powerful wand or staff core._

_Hide or Shed Skin – makes a soft, supple, very light weight armor that is spell resistant._

_Eyes – On the death of the beast the eyes dry and turn to stones. This process takes about three years. These stones or gems resemble yellow topaz in color and are extremely valuable as focal points for a magical weapon._

It is believed that if one were to use the items (fangs & eye) from the same beast, the resultant battle staff would be extremely powerful, however since these creatures are so rare and dangerous this is only speculation.

INSERT WAVY LINES TO END FLASHBACK

Harry picked up the Staff he had just finished making, he could feel its power as he carefully stored it for future use.

Next Chapter: Wards – in which we here Dudley say "We have company and I don't think we want to invite him in for tea."


	6. Chapter 6

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS March-05

Chapter 6

Description: In which we hear Dudley say "We have company and I don't think we want to invite him in to tea."

It all belongs to JKR

**Wards**

About one week later as they headed home from the gym playing a variation on the Harry Hunting from the past, basically tag, Harry kept feeling a tingle in his forehead, it wasn't the pain he associated with Voldemort, this was a rhythmic pulsing tickle.

As the boys rounded the corner of the garden wall Harry put together that the wards on his home had been activated. And there was a pile of black robes on the front stoop. Harry and Dudley approached cautiously.

"It's Snape, what the hell happened?" Harry said.

"You mean your teacher?" asked Dudley.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, help me get him inside before someone notices."

They maneuvered the tall man thru the door into the foyer where they lay him out flat and Harry checked him over for injuries the only thing he could sense was the Dark Mark seemed to be pulsing and it corresponded with the pulsing of the wards.

"Oh, Crap. It's the wards."

As Dudley shut the door he noticed someone appear across the street in a long black cloak and a silver white mask. He locked the door. "Harry, we got company and I don't think we want to invite him in to tea."

Harry was trying to undo and push up the left sleeve of the man on the floor, he wound up ripping the sleeve to reveal the ugly skull and snake tattoo that was almost flashing red and black on the mans pale arm.

"You said it was the wards that KO'd him? Why? Is he a bad guy?" asked Dudley.

"Sort of, he's a dark wizard, a Deatheater that serves the light." Harry answered distractedly trying to think what to do.

"Huh, how can you be dark and light at the same time?" ask Dudley

Harry looked up stunned, "Mums Diary. The Dark that is Light." Harry whispered

Chapter 7The Dark that is Light

In which a prophecy is revealed and Snape asks, "Is that your blood or mine?"


	7. Chapter 7

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS March-05

Chapter 7

Description: In which a prophecy is revealed and Snape asks "Is that your blood or mine?"

It all belongs to JKR

A/N Thanks to those that reviewed. Here is the next chapter a day early to make up for the shortness of the chapters.

**The Dark that is Light**

Dudley remembered the words written in the Diary and recited:

With the blood of the Mother

And the love of the Marked

Shall

The Dark that is Light

Be Protected

The Power Not Known

Be Revealed

And

The Riddle

Be Vanquished

Harry nodded and touched his forehead, "That makes me the Marked. But, how am I to get 'Blood of the Mother'?"

Dudley shook his head grinning, "That's easy." And drawing his pocketknife he sliced across the palm of his hand and held it out. As the blood pooled in his palm he said, "Blood of **_your_** Mother, that's me."

Harry was shocked but it made perfect sense. Going with instinct Harry quickly stood, gripping Dudley's hand and hugging him. "Thanks Dud."

As the blood coated his palm Harry felt the tingle of strong magic.

He knelt next to Snape and said, "I hope this works." He placed his bloody hand over the Dark Mark and summoning all the feelings of love he could. The love for Sirius, Hermione, the Weasleys and even after this summer Dudley. He hissed in Snape's ear, "_Severus Snape, may the blood of my mother and my love protect you._" He didn't even realize that he had spoken in Parseltongue.

The professor's whole body convulsed and Harry gasp, there where so many spells on the hideous thing and Harry found himself delving deeper to find, identify and remove them all.

Dudley was looking out to where there were now more than a dozen people in masks across the street. They were all clutching their left arms as the man on the floor groaned and his black eyes opened to stare into the brilliant green of the young man kneeling beside him.

"Are you Okay Professor?" Harry panted as he squeezed the man's arm slightly.

Dudley interrupted Snape's answering nod with the news that there were now more than 20 highly agitated people in masks at the front walk.

Harry with one last squeeze of his professor's arm moved to look out the window just in time to see Voldemort arrive and feel a pain in his forehead. Unthinking he rubbed his scar with his still bloody hand, the pain stopped instantly.

Potter, are you bleeding or am I?" The professor asked looking from Harry's blood smeared forehead to his own arm.

"Oh, neither, it's Dudley's blood." He gestured toward the other teen going up the stairs.

Snape using his handkerchief to wipe the blood off his arm grunted, "The Headmaster should have foreseen this happening when he sent me to retrieve you." Then he smirked, "You do know that Blood Magic is usually considered Dark, don't you, Mr. Potter?

"Only if the blood is forcefully taken." Harry grinned, "Would you rather be dead?" he gestured out the window, "I could have left you on the stoop."

Snape replied, "Hmm, good…" there was a longish pause then in a slightly squeaky voice, "point…" He was staring at his now mostly clean forearm where the Dark Mark had been replaced by a beautiful silver and gold lily surrounded by a green and red ouroboros snake.

Harry's attention was attracted by the unusual behavior of the potions master.

"Oh My God! Professor? Harry said eyes wide.

A wide variety of emotions crossed the older man's face as he raised his eyes to meet Harry's. He was doing something Harry had never seen.

The smile on the man's face was incredible; it changed him into someone that you would like to have as your friend.

Harry couldn't help smiling back, "Your free, He can't control you any more, no one can." He said softly.

Dudley came back down the stairs with two long, greenish black, leather trench type coats. "I checked all the windows. The house is surrounded by what appears to be at two groups, the ones in the masks and a bunch of mismatched weirdoes."

Chapter 8 The Weirdoes are on Our Side

In which Snape makes a choice and Harry has a conversation with Dumbledore and Voldie.


	8. Chapter 8

BLOOD OF THE MOTHERBy BertaS

Chapter 8

Description: In which Snape makes a choice and Harry has a discussion with Dumbledore and Voldie.

It all belongs to JKR

**The Weirdoes Are On Our Side**

Taking one of the jackets and putting it on, Harry said with a grin, "The Weirdoes are on our side."

Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out two staves, each had the large silver ornament on top. One was the head of a basilisk with a large yellow stone in its mouth, the other which he held out to Snape had and almost identical stone held in a raptors talon.

"You will watch my back won't you, Professor?" He said.

As Snape's hand closed around the black shaft of the staff there was a flash of silvery light and his hair moved in a non-existent breeze.

Snape's mind was whirling, he could feel that most of the compulsions and other spells that had been placed on him where gone or would be soon. In one fell swoop, Potter, the brat who's life he had been making a living hell for the last five years had given him, the greasy git, more than the Dark Lord or Dumbledore had ever even thought of promising.

Still smiling Severus Snape bowed formally, "As you wish Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled as they went out the door. He was glad that he had made the second staff. Of course, bribing Dung, to let them sneak away was a stroke of genius worthy of any Slytherin on Dudley's part.

Harry would have to tell the Professor later as the Raptor Staff had apparently chosen him.

Dudley stood by the door as Harry and Professor Snape headed down the walk.

There was a pop of apparition and Dumbledore was standing between Harry and Voldemort, but to one side so that they formed a triangle about 10 feet to a side.

Harry leaned on his staff, "Goodness, I didn't realize I was hosting a party today." He glanced around smirking, "Sorry I can't invite you all in." He looked at Peter Petigrew who had just stepped around the garden wall inside the wards, "It would not be good for your health." He watched Peter crumple to the ground.

Voldemort and Dumbledore where staring at Snape, who raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I believe, Professor Snape, everyone wants to know why the wards aren't attacking you, like they are poor Peter there." Harry gestured to the lump on the grass by the garden wall where the man had passed out.

Snape's only reaction was to smile serenely and move his arm so that the new Tattoo was visible to all. There were several gasps from people on both sides and partly because of the changed mark and partly because of the smile.

When Voldemort eyes returned to Harry they were full of curiosity and a tiny amount of fear.

Harry glanced at the now smirking Snape, then back to the two old men, "I do hope you will forgive me…" he started.

Dumbledore interrupted, "Harry, you have no need to apologize to Tom."

Harry made an impatient motion with one hand and there was a shimmering bubble around the four forming the triangle, Harry and Severus at one point and Dumbledore and the Voldemort forming the other two.

All three of the older men looked shocked at this display of power and Harry spoke harshly, "It is usually considered polite to **ask** before releasing another man's pet. Forgive me Severus, but that is how they both think of you." He continued looking at Dumbledore, "It is rude to take something that others perceive to be theirs, even though they are mistaken."

The Dark Lord nodded, "I quite agree, though Snape has not truly been mine for some time," he looked at Snape, "Have you Severusss?"

"Indeed." Replied Snape surprised that he no longer felt compelled to kneel or otherwise debase himself.

"I believe it is time for Severus to publicly declare his true allegiance." Said Dumbledore confidently, "However, inside a silencing bubble is hardly considered public."

Harry looked at Snape who shrugged

With a wave of his hand the spell started to dissipate, "Fine, let me just say that there are no longer any compulsions on that mark." He gestured toward Snape's arm, "That is a mark of protection, not control. You, Professor, are free to choose your own path.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort looked slightly shocked though Voldie looked more thoughtful and Dumbledore more irritated.

Severus Snape's voice was not loud but the velvet baritone carried to all those waiting for the signal to begin the battle. "My allegiance belongs to the man who has earned my respect and trust," pausing to bow deeply, "Mr. Harry Potter,"

Chapter 9 – Rest in Peace

In which we see the last of old Tommy boy.


	9. Chapter 9

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS

Chapter 9

Description:. In which we see the last of old Tommy boy

It all belongs to JKR

**Rest in Peace**

Suddenly enraged by Snape's deference to the boy, the Dark Lord raised his wand and cried "Crucio," as Snape rose from his bow.

Instantly Harry was in motion, smacking the wand away twirling with a kick and muttering several spells that no one heard clearly.

With a snarl of pain Snape was also in motion countering several spells aimed at Harry's back and taking out several Death Eaters with each powerful spell from the wondrous staff that his new Lord was allowing him to use.

Within moments Voldemort was down as were many Death Eaters and a few Order Members and Aurors.

Harry knelt and thinking about how he changed Snape's Mark he Summoned all the love he could before laying his still blood-smeared hand on the Dark Lord's forehead. When the older man looked at him he whispered, "Rest in Peace, Tom Marvalo Riddle."

There was a loud shriek and a very bright flash of white light that stunned the remaining combatants.

When they could look again everyone was shocked to see that where the Dark Lord had been there was just a pile of silver white ash.

Harry rose to his full height. As every one watched in amazement he twirled his staff like a crazed drum major, which eventually created a small tornado, which picked up the ashes and then divided itself into fourths and headed in opposite directions.

"Tom Riddle, I commend your body to the Four Winds, and your soul, to the Gods." Harry's words where a whisper that all heard.

Chapter 10 – I Told You So: – in which the Ministry takes note of under-aged magic, and we hear Snape say, "Duh!"

A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is short but the bunnies insisted I stop here for the moment. Thank you to any one who reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS

Chapter 10

Description: I Told You So: – in which the Ministry takes note of under-aged magic, and we hear Snape say, "Duh"

It all belongs to JKR

Two short chapters but in the same day to make up for it. Next chapter Monday.

**I Told You So**

As the whirlwinds where lost in the distance in each of the four cardinal directions a medium sized barn owl swooped down and dropped an envelope on Harry's head.

Upon opening the letter the young wizard started sniggering tiredly and handed the letter to Severus, who promptly said with a smirk, "I told you they would consider it dark."

About that time Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, approached, "Harry Potter, it so nice to see you again, the Wizarding World owes you a debt we will probably never be able to repay." She smiled happily.

Snape held out the letter, "I should think you could start with this."

Just then a second owl dropped another letter on Harry; this was followed quickly by a third. Harry's shoulders slumped and he leaned heavily on his staff, he looked exhausted as he stared at the letters lying on the ground at his feet.

Snape held out his hand and the letters seemed to jump up in it. After glancing at the seals he handed them to Amelia, "One of these would be the destruction of the Dark Lord, the other most likely is that bit of wandless silencing bubble. As for the Blood Magic you only have to ask Mr. Dursley if the blood was freely given to determine if it was dark or light."

"But…" Amelia looked from Snape to the open letter in her hand, "What did he accomplish by this 'Wandless Blood Magic'? What did he do?"

Snape merely flashed a smile and pulled back the remains of his sleeve to show off his beautiful new tattoo.

"Wha? How? Why?" when she realized that her hand had moved forward and was touching him she looked up embarrassed, "Sorry. It's just…"

She was interrupted by Bellatrix Lestrange who was being led past who yelled, "Snape You? You're the traitor?"

Snape looked at her surprised and blurted out, "Well, Duh Bella."

Every one was stunned; Harry had his hand over his mouth trying to keep from laughing out loud. He couldn't believe Snape just said 'Duh'.

Bella with a look of complete amazement ask softly, "But, what could a boy have possibly offered you that our Lord didn't?"

Snape shook his head, when he spoke it was slowly and in a voice full of awe, "He didn't offer anything. He simply… gave." He shrugged, "No hesitation or making me grovel, he just… told me I'm… free."

Chapter 11 – Aurors Arrest This Man – In which we hear Snape's opinion of Fudge.


	11. Chapter 11

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS

Chapter 11

Description: In which we hear Snape's opinion of Fudge.

It all belongs to JKR

**Aurors Arrest This Man **

"Well, we'll just see about that." Said a voice, when they all turned, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge continued, "Aurors arrest this man, he is a well known Deatheater."

Several people moved toward the group, Bella was led away, and Harry straightened as Fudge said, "You just hand me that staff and there won't be any accidents." The threat was implicit as was the desire to have the powerful staff that shown in the man eyes.

Severus Snape drew himself to his full height and glared.

Before he could speak Madam Bones stepped in, "Minister, I have already began an investigation and see no reason to take Professor Snape into custody at this time." She waved off several aurors although some stayed close; just to see what would happen next.

They where not disappointed as Snape growled out, "Fudge, in addition to being an untrustworthy, corrupt slime ball you are an incompetent twit."

Before anyone else could speak Harry, who was once again leaning heavily on his staff said, "Professor Snape is under my protection, the rest of you need to clear off."

He started to tilt and would have fallen had not Severus taken hold of his elbow.

"I need to go inside, sir." Harry whispered as his eyes rolled up and he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Dudley who had been watching was right there taking Harry's staff and Snape's as well when the tall man lifted the young Boy-Who-Lived-Again into his arms and carried him toward the house.

Several people started to follow, most like Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shackelbolt, stopped a few feet inside the wards, looked lost, and then wandered off. Others passed out just as Peter had. Molly Weasley and Tonks made it to the door just behind Dudley.

Dudley stopped them there and told them that he knew they were friends and he would send word when Harry was awake and ready for visitors.

As the women started back down the walk, Dudley called out, "Miss Tonks, could you see about having the rubbish removed from the front walk?" He gestured at the man lying passed out in the middle of the walk. Tonks giggled and threw him a lazy salute. When she took hold of Fudge's arm to drag him outside the wards, Molly screamed in a very feminine 'I saw a snake' way causing Tonks to jump and squeal herself. When Tonks glared at her Molly bent and tore the sleeve off of Fudge's robes and displayed the cause of her scream, a hideous tattoo of a skull with a snake for a tongue.

"Madam Bones I think your investigation just grew." Said Tonks as she dragged the soon to be former Minister to the head of the wizarding police in Britain, who said with a grim smile, "Good job, Auror arrest _this_ man."

Chapter 12 – Lost Compulsions: Snape has an unexpected reaction to the removal of the compulsions.


	12. Chapter 12

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS

Chapter 12

Description: Snape has an unexpected reaction to the removal of the compulsions.

It all belongs to JKR

**Lost Compulsions**

Harry woke to the unfamiliar sensation of a hand brushing his hair back and resting on his forehead. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the concerned face of his potions professor.

Within seconds of Harry's eyes opening Snape had snatched his hand back as though it had been burned and the concerned look changed to embarrassment as the mans cheeks turned pink and he stepped back from the bed.

Harry was surprised by this display of emotion from the normally reserved potions master. Looking out the window trying to guess the time. "What time is it? How long was I out?" he asked hoping the older man would get himself under control.

Snape cleared his throat; "It is nearly 9am would you like me to see about breakfast, my Lord?"

Harry who had just put his feet on the floor, stood abruptly and shouted angrily, "Don't ever call me that again."

Snape's reaction was immediate and astounding, at least to Harry.

The older wizard was on his knees forehead on the floor, his hands where also on the floor palms up. This was one of the most vulnerable positions Harry had ever seen anyone assume. The words the professor was babbling at first made little sense to the young man, but as Harry recovered from his anger and shock he was able to put together some of the phrases Snape was saying:

"I'm sorry"

"Don't know what you expect"

"No compulsions, confused"

"I submit to you punishment"

And "I'll be good" where the one repeated most often.

Harry quickly realized the removal of the compulsions was what was responsible for this bizarre behavior. Kneeling in front of the potions master he gently touched his shoulder. "It's alright Professor. Can you sit up for me?"

Snape slowly lifted up and sat back on his heels, head still bowed, hair obscuring his face. In an almost child like voice that was decidedly unlike anything Harry had ever heard from him, Severus said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm to call you."

Harry moved his hand from Snape's shoulder to his chin making him look up, "My friends call me 'Harry'." His other hand moved almost of its own accord brushing the greasy hair back before continuing, "I'd be honored if you would be my friend, Professor."

Severus looked confused as he started to draw into himself "I don't know how." He lifted his arm tattoo up, "Will you put some of them back or make new ones? Please Harry, I'll be good, I just need to know the rules." There were tears flowing down the man's cheeks.

Harry looked at the mark he had left on the man's arm wishing he had been able to remove it completely. Obviously Snape thought it was a mark of ownership.

"No Professor." Harry said softly, "No compulsions." He shook he head, "Friends don't need them. If you really need a rule, how about the Golden Rule?" At Snape's blank look Harry almost laughed, "Treat everyone as you would wish them to treat you."

Snape swallowed and sniffed, "That's going to be more difficult than it sounds, isn't it?"

"Frequently," Harry replied "But it's usually worth the effort. You okay, now?

Snape shrugged and wiped at his face then looked at his hand confused and surprised, "I haven't cried since I was 5, Mama said not to, big boys don't cry."

Harry was shocked he knew some of the spells he had removed where old and in no way really connected to the dark mark, but the man's own mother putting one on when he was 5 years old, seemed to be to much. "It's alright Professor, crying is not bad, just sometimes embarrassing. I think we will need to talk about all the compulsions that were on you, who put them there and why."

At the Professors nod Harry reached out and touched the mark, almost petting the snake, "I told you yesterday that you are free. This mark is a mark of protection; you might call it a symbol of my acceptance of responsibility, not for your actions but for your well being. Do you understand?

Snape nodded again and smiled tentatively "Yes Harry, I think so."

"Good" Said Harry standing and offering his hand to help the older man to his feet. "Why don't you go wash your face? I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast."

Chapter 13 – Breakfast – discussions, departures and the Daily Prophet.

Thanks for all the reviews


	13. Chapter 13

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Sept. 05

Chapter 13

Description: Conversations over breakfast. And just where are Vernon and Petunia?

Not mine, it all belongs to JKR

**Breakfast**

When Harry came in to the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was that someone had opened a window and set a basket marked 'Harry's Post' on the table. There was quite a lot of mail in the basket already.

As Harry gathered things to fix breakfast, Dudley came in, "Oh good, you're up. You okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, just a little tired. Any idea what happened? I'm a little fuzzy after Fudge showed up."

Dudley grinned, "Is he the guy in the purple? Well, sounded to me like you told them all to go to hell and that the Professor is not to be touched." He then laughed, "Would have been a lot more impressive if you had been able to walk away instead of fainting and making the Professor carry you like a baby."

"Oh! Great, the bloody Prophet's going to have a field day with that." Harry groused as he pulled out another pan.

"Umm, they may have other things to talk about, that guy, Fudge, was KO'd by the wards and when Miss Tonks and that red haired lady went to drag him away he has one of those tattoos. Oh, Yeah, send a note to Miss Tonks. She was really worried about you."

While Dudley was talking two owls flew in, one simply dropped a letter in the basket, and the other perched on one of the chairs, waiting, looking at the kitchen door. When the door opened he hooted impatiently and Snape, who had just stepped cautiously into the kitchen, hurriedly searched for coins and relieved him of a copy of The Daily Prophet.

Dudley continued, "I have to get going or I'll be late picking up Mum and Dad at the airport. Will you be here when we get back?

"I… Um," Harry shrugged, "I think the Professor was to take me to Headquarters yesterday. And I'm not sure I want to try to explain all this to your dad."

Dudley nodded, "Okay, don't be a complete stranger, write or stop by once in a while." He held out his hand and when Harry took it, Dudley pulled him in to a brotherly hug.

With a quick "Good bye, Professor," Dudley was out the door leaving the two wizards alone.

Snape stood watching a few moments when Harry turned back to his cooking.

"Ma… Um… Harry, is there anything I can do to help?" Snape asked tentatively as though he expected to be punished for speaking.

Harry smiled, "You want 'a set the table?" and pointing with his spatula, "Silverware in that drawer and glasses in that cabinet, and juice in the fridge."

Harry reached into another cabinet and pulled out plates that he filled from the various pots and pans on the stove. He then brought them to the table; and stood for a moment holding the plates and looking at the single place setting. Harry asked calmly, "Professor, weren't you hungry?" as he sat the plates down.

The older man's breathing quickened and he seemed to be fascinated with his shoes. "I… I did not expect… I don't… Why would you feed me?"

Harry retrieved another glass of juice and more silverware that he handed to Snape, "Sit down and eat, Professor. I know what its like to go hungry. It's not an experience I will allow any of my friends to experience, not if I can prevent it."

After a few minuets of eating in silence, Snape said, "Thank you, Harry, this is very good."

Harry chuckled, "Your welcome, and thank you that's the first time you've complemented my ability to put two ingredients together, Professor."

Snape looked bewildered and he blinked several times and replied slowly as if testing the truth of what he was saying. "I feel no need to criticize."

Harry nodded, "Can you tell me what you know about the spells that where on you?"

Snape shrugged, "I know there were several from the Dark Lord and I think a couple from," he took a deep breath, "Albus. I… He wanted to know I would tell him the truth." The Potions Master sat with his hands in his lap, shoulders hunched up like he was expecting a blow.

Harry carefully folded his hands on the table. "Professor? Please, try to relax. You are not in any trouble and no one is going to be mad at you."

Snape cringed a bit more, "Albus is."

Harry snorted, as far as I can tell I removed at least 25 compulsions or suppression spells from you, at least four of them tasted of lemon drops. 'Albus' has no right to be angry with you."

"What do you mean? Tasted?" Stammered Severus confused.

"It's the only way I can describe it. There where four distinct flavors, that leads me to believe there where at least four people who put these spells on you."

Snape asked plaintively, "Four? Who?" He was desperately trying to understand how so many people would be able to do this to him with out his knowledge.

"I think we have already identified three of them, Albus, Voldemort, and your mother. The fourth I don't know. His spells where subtle I'm not sure what all they where designed to do. In general, there where multiple compulsions for obedience and submission as well as suppressions on your emotions. I can make a list of what I was able to identify while removing them, okay?"

Snape nodded, he appeared on the verge of tears again.

Harry stood gathering the now empty dishes. "I think that can wait till we have more time though." He chuckled, "I'm almost afraid to ask what the Prophet had to say about yesterday?"

Snape opened the paper he had received earlier and groaned.

Next Chapter – The Dailey Prophet

So what does the Prophet have to say?

A/N: To any one, who reviews, thank you. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy.

It just occurred to me that you might be wondering where Vernon and Petunia are?

Um… Let me think. Okay I got it.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley decided to take a romantic (Ack! Cough! Phetuee!) Vacation in the south of France.

They left the day before Harry' birthday and have had a wonderful time. They will unfortunately, oh excuse me; _fortunately_ be home soon. We will, however, probably not be seeing them again, at least not in this story.

A/N 2: I am currently working on chp 18 with no end in sight. There will be NO SLASH however it will be mentioned along with mpreg. I am trying to make longer chapters.

Thank you all for reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Sept. 05

Chapter 14

Description: So what does the Prophet have to say?

Not mine, it all belongs to JKR

**The Prophet**

Stifling a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle when Snape groaned Harry said, "That bad huh?"

Snape simply started reading aloud:

_All Hail Potter; the Dark Lord Is Dead_

_By Glenda Goodwitch_

_In a large battle in Little Whinging yesterday Harry Potter (see Bio page 5), The Boy-Who-Lived, lived again, using an unknown spell to disintegrate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_This reporter discovered that Potter used Blood Magic to accomplish this feat. Blood Magic has long been frowned on due to it dark roots. This reporter also learned that this was not the first Blood Magic used by The Boy-Who-Lived, earlier in the day Potter claimed his first Dark Servant._

_Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, (see Bio page 6) is now sporting what some are calling the 'Mark of Potter' and a most sinister smile. Snape was at Potters side during the entire battle and was the one to carry the unconscious Potter from the field after a confrontation with Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge (see story page 2)._

_There has long been speculation about the orientation of The Boy-Who-Lived. Dark or light, why would Potter trust a man with a history as checkered as Snape? And if Potter will protect one Deatheater how many others will flock to his side?_

_This new 'Mark', though more attractive than the 'Deaths Head', causes this reporter to fear that we may have simply exchanged one Dark Lord for another, an even more powerful and frightening one._

Snape glanced at Harry, who was standing by his shoulder, peering at the picture on the front page, which showed a group of people: Fudge, Dumbledore, Harry, Snape and Madam Bones. They seemed to be having an intense discussion.

Snape turned the page reading out small snips of other articles or story titles and holding the paper where Harry could see.

_Fudge Wears Dark Mark_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge a Deatheater? Ministry sources confirm Fudge was arrested after the defeat of the so-called Lord Voldemort (see the story The Dark Lord Reveled, page 10) …blah…blah…blah… There are many wild rumors about Harry Potter however; this reporter refuses to speculate on the motives of Mr. Potter until The Boy-Who-Lived-Again sees fit to grant an interview._

"I'll have to remember to invite her over." Harry deadpanned.

_Ministry in Chaos_

_By Nigel Rathburn_

_The Wizengamet has been in closed session since the arrest of Cornelius Fudge yesterday afternoon. There are additional charges of massive corruption at the Ministry. Many where called in for questioning and subsequent arrests have been made._

_We where lucky to catch Supreme Mugwhump Albus Dumbledore (see Bio page 7) on a brief break early this morning. We were granted three questions:_

_Q1.How is the Wizengamet dealing with Fudge and who will be taking his place as Minister of Magic?_

_A1.There are going to be a great many trials in the near future for Minister Protem Thorneprick (see story page 3) to preside over._

_Q2.What is happening with the Pettigrew/Black situation?_

_A2.Sirius Black has been posthumously pardoned and Peter Pettigrew has already been taken to Azkaban to await trial._

_Q3.How many arrests have been made of Ministry personnel and how many are actually Deatheaters?_

_A3.I don't have the exact figures on that, we will get them out when we have the final tally._

_One has to wonder if our world will survive, as we know it. From another source it appears that one out of every three Ministry workers from Minister to Janitors has been scheduled to appear for questioning. And half of those questioned so far have been charged with a crime. These crimes range from Deatheater Activities, embezzlement and accepting bribes to petty theft and jaywalking._

_Sirius Black Innocent: Pettigrew Tells All_

_The stunning confession of a Deatheater…_

There was a picture of Peter being dragged off by Dementors.

_Harry Potter Fact and Fiction_

"I doubt they have any of it right, don't even bother to read it." Harry commented.

_Snape a Deatheater No Longer_

This one had a photo of Severus displaying his mark to Amelia Bones.

Snape snickered and, "I'll be damned. The Daughters of Veterens of the Goblin Wars are holding their Fall Cotillion at Kendelwood Castle."

"Huh? What's it got to do with anything?"

Snape cleared his throat and read, "In a written statement, Mrs. Esmeralda Longbottom stated that she and her Grandson, Neville Longbottom (see Potters pals page 8) were eager to play host to the Cotillion and that though standing empty for quite a few years, the ancestral home of her daughter-in-law, Alice Kendelwood Longbottem would be a splendid venue… Do I really need to read more?"

"No." Harry shook his head grinning, "Sounds like fun, we should go." He totally missed the shocked look on Snape's face.

They continued looking through the paper at the Biographical articles and pictorials.

The caption: "It Looks Like Love is in the Air – In and unusual display former Deatheater Severus Snape carries Harry Potter from the field of battle," under the picture of Snape carrying Harry up the walk, had Harry giggling and nudging the Professor

"I had thought about disappearing for a while, but they'd have us married with a dozen kids by next month."

When the man beside him gasp and shuddered, Harry realized that he must have said or done something wrong. Living in the same dorm with Neville he was well aware of what a panic attack looked like and that the key was to get the fear in to the open.

"Professor?" The man just kept staring straight ahead, trembling and barely breathing. Harry laid his hand on Snape's shoulder, "Severus, its okay, snap out of it."

Severus took a deep breath and sagged toward Harry, who very self-consciously held the man a few minutes before asking softly, "Can you tell me what frightened you?"

Severus turned his tear-streaked face up, "I don't want to be a mother. Please Master please don't make me. I really wouldn't be any good at it."

At something of a loss as to what to say Harry blurted out, "I like girls… um … not that there's anything wrong with liking guys…uh… Don't you like girls?" Severus just stared at him. He took a deep breath and picked up a napkin from the table and started drying the Potions Masters tears. "I promise I won't make you do anything you really don't want to. I was just joking. You know, about how the people at the Prophet make up wilder stories than they do at the Quibbler.

Severus leaned his forehead against Harry's chest whispering "Thank you Master, thank you."

Harry awkwardly patted his shoulder, "Your welcome, Professor. And it's Harry, just Harry."

"As you wish, Harry. Will you continue to call me Professor, you called me Severus earlier?" he had pulled back but was looking at his lap.

"Well, I can try Severus. It feels a little weird, considering how you would have reacted day before yesterday. Hey, we only got a couple of hours before Dudley and his parents get back, the kitchen needs cleaned and I have to pack."

Severus looked around the nearly spotless kitchen; "The kitchen will not take long, I would be happy to clean it while you pack.

Harry smiled, "Excellent, I won't take long packing." He moved toward the door, "Oh and Severus, maybe in the near future you could go into teacher mode and explain just how a man becomes a mother?"

Severus had a rather comical look on his face as he answered, "Um, Magic?"

Next Chapter: Harry looks at some mail, and has business to attend to.

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers.

I have a feeling that Harry's question on male pregnancy will never be fully answered since he is kind of squicked by the idea.

I think it would take an extremely tedious potion, some rather tricky transfiguration and several complicated charms and would be quite dangerous. But I think that's for another story that I probably won't ever write.


	15. Chapter 15

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Sept. 05

Chapter 15

Description: Harry looks at some mail, and discovers he has business to attend to.

Not mine, it all belongs to JKR

**To Gringotts We Go**

With the kitchen clean, Severus turned his attention to the now overflowing basket of mail.

When Harry came back, he was surprised to find the Potions Master sorting his mail into several piles on the table. When he was done he handed a small stack to Harry saying, "I believe you will want to read these first, Harry. The rest is fan mail and personal notes from friends, I believe." he motioned to the other two piles. "I took the liberty of banishing anything that scanned as dangerous." He seemed to be looking for approval.

"Alright, thank you." There were five letters Severus had deemed important, one from Gringotts, three from the ministry and one from Hogwarts Board of Governors.

Severus tapped the last one, "It would seem that OWL results are running a little late this year."

Harry cautiously broke the seal, slid the heavy parchment out and opened it:

Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Results

For Harry Potter

Astronomy A(1)

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense against the Dark Arts O+

Divinations A

Herbology E

History of Magic A(1)

Potions O

Transfiguration O

(1) Questions not attempted did not count against student due to disruption during testing.

There was a book list for all available classes this included beginner classes in things that Harry had not previously taken. And a note to inform Professor McGonagall of the desired classes as soon as possible.

From the Ministry there was a summons to testify at what was being called 'The Deatheater Trials', an official notice that he would be receiving an Order of Merlin, First Class, as soon as a ceremony could be arranged.

There was also a very short note from Madam Bones that she was working on getting him a waiver on the ban on Under-Aged Magic. And that there should be no trouble with clearing the infractions already incurred.

The last letter, the one from Gringotts had the two wizards gathering their things and preparing to go, there was a small amount of confusion when Harry again handed the staff that he thought of as the Raptor Staff to Severus, but this was soon cleared up when Harry said, "I can only use one at a time and this one likes you." He then grinned "Besides you said you'd watch my back, and I want you as well equipped for that as possible."

Harry and Severus were ready to go to Gringotts the only discussion was how to get there. After a short explanation of apparition Severus agreed that with Harry supplying the extra power needed he could apparate both of them to the Gringotts main entrance.

Harry really did not want to deal with Sirius's will. He had managed not to think about Sirius most of the summer and now he had to deal with Snape as well. A Snape who seemed to be totally dependent on him and had already had two mental breakdowns today as well as a couple of nasty shocks.

Harry did not even have to ask for his goblin before there were goblins bowing and scraping before him. The elder of the two said,

"Mr. Potter, Thank you for coming so soon. Gringotts owes you a debt of gratitude for your defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. If you will come this way we will not take any more of your time than absolutely necessary. Your escort may wait in this room." Harry took in Snape's pale face and replied, "No, I'm sorry, I prefer he stay with me." The goblin nodded and led the way further into the Gringotts complex. They came to a halt in front of a door labeled Senior Director Grignack.

The Senior Director was an older goblin, richly dressed with an imposing bearing. The leading goblin did the introductions and left the room. Grignack invited them to sit and Harry noticed that Snape turned his chair slightly so he could see both the goblin and the door. Grignack's next words drove that thought from his mind.

"Mr. Potter, do you intend to claim your Potter birthright?"

"My what?" Harry asked surprising both Grignack and Snape.

"Your birthright, Mr. Potter, your inheritance from your father's family. You do realize that under the old laws you are of legal age to claim your independence and manage your own affairs. After your defeat of Voldemort yesterday there have been a series of political maneuverings within the Wizengamot to gain control of you and your legacy. Madam Bones and her faction have blocked most of that. Mr. Black's will suggest that you do so and we here at Gringotts agree." Stated Grignack calmly.

Harry's mind raced, he didn't want anyone to have control of him any longer.

"What do I have to do?"

Grignack nodded and made a notation on his papers. The office door flew open and a younger goblin rushed in carrying a box. The staff Snape was holding came up and Harry had to place a restraining hand on Snape's arm to prevent him from cursing the goblin.

"Easy Severus, he is just doing his job." Said Harry.

"My L… Harry you made your safety my responsibility." Said Snape in a harsh whisper. Harry patted him on the arm and turned back to Grignack.

Grignack ignored the by play between the wizards confident of Harry's control over Snape. He opened the box producing an ornate ring. "This, Mr. Potter, is the Potter family ring. You must place the ring on the first finger of your right hand, state your full name and recite the words 'I claim my birthright as the Head of the Potter Family by rite of blood'."

Harry stood and picked up the heavy ring. It was made of gold with a raised P, tiny diamonds and rubies encircle the P. He placed it on his finger and recited the words; there was a flash and a surge of magic and the ring shrunk to fit his finger. Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye Harry turned to find Snape on his knees once again. Before Harry could say anything Snape said, "My Lord Potter, I Severus Snape pledge you my body heart and soul as thy liegeman." Harry could feel the magic of the oath in the air as he looked at Severus somehow he knew what he had to say but hesitated, "Are you sure, Severus?" when Severus nodded Harry continued, "I Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter accept thee Severus Snape as my liegeman and pledge thee my protection, for now and always." As the magic in the air slid around the two of them Severus breathed a sigh of relief as the bond filled the emptiness inside him.

Harry helped Snape back into his chair with a look that said 'We will talk about this later' and sat back looking at Grignack.

"Ok, what's next? I thought we were here about S…Sirius."

Grignack nodded. "Oh yes. With your defeat of Voldemort and the capture of Peter Pettigrew yesterday Sirius Black was declared innocent late last night by the minister pro tem. With that declaration it became much easier to deal with the estate. Mr. Black's personal assets, which were frozen when he was incarcerated, have now been released. Mr. Black had already been incarcerated when he became eligible to claim his birthright, which now is open to be claimed. Mr. Black's will is now valid and can be followed to the letter.

Mr. Black declared you, Mr. Potter, his heir. You are the primary beneficiary as well. You may have noticed an increase in the amount in your trust vault this summer? That was due to the disbursement of Mr. Black's hidden assets, in other words, assets that belonged to Mr. Black but were not in his name. There are other small bequests in Mr. Black's will and with your permission I will set up a reading in several days." Seeing Harry's nod he made another note on his papers and continued, "Do you have any questions at this time? Are you prepared to claim your inheritance now?"

Harry sat there with a rather dumbfounded look on his face trying to decide if he had questions. He had avoided thinking about Sirius for most of the summer and now had come face to face with the reality the Sirius was gone and would not be coming back.

"What do I have to do to claim my inheritance?" ask Harry after a few moments thought.

Grignack smiled, showing sharp pointy teeth and made yet another note on his papers. This time the door opened in a more hesitant manner and the entering goblin glanced at Snape on his way to the desk with another box. Snape merely smirked.

"This is the new Black Family Ring. Mr. Black had it commissioned shortly after his _leaving_ the ministry's hospitality. His plan I believe was to claim his birthright as soon as he was legally able but he did not wish to wear the traditional family ring. Place the ring on your right ring finger state your full name which should, for these purposes, include the Black surname and recited the words, 'I claim my inheritance as the Head of the Black Family by rite of magic'."

Harry once again stood and took the ring, this one silver; though he thought it must be white gold or platinum, with the emblem a black grim's head. Harry smiled at the ring stated his name 'Harry James Potter Black and recited the words. Once again there was a flash and surge of magic and the ring resized it's self to his finger. He glanced to his left but this time Snape only smirked a bit at him. He sat down and looked at Grignack waiting for the next bombshell. The goblin nodded to himself and made another note and began speaking again.

"Now, Mr. Potter that the formalities have been taken care of, we can get on to the real business. Here are the new keys to your vaults. The Potter family vault, the Black family vault, and Mr. Black's personal vault, which should contain Mr. Black's personal possessions, which were confiscated by the Ministry, assuming that is if they can be found to be returned. Also repartitions the ministry will be paying for false imprisonment and lost wages. Then we have vault number 932 under the name of Nigel Grim that contains personal property Mr. Black wanted you to have, the liquid assets from that vault have already been placed in your trust vault." The goblin aide once again entered the room a deposited a large book on the desk. Grignack nodded at him and continued speaking.

"This is your personal ledger, Mr. Potter. It contains the information needed to manage your affairs, though I dare say you could have your pick of goblin mangers to aid you if you wish. The first section is of course vaults and amounts in them along with an itemization of other objects contained in the vault, if known. There is quite a lot in the family vaults of course that we goblins are not aware of, there is a small quill in the book so that if you desire you may make notes on what you find in your vaults. The next section is real estate owned by the Potter-Black Estate, in effect by you personally Mr. Potter. The last section is investments, business interests and ownerships. All of the Potter and Black interests have been combined but each item is annotated as to which estate it is originated from. You Mr. Potter are now one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain. Have you any questions?"

Harry looked at the five-inch thick book and just shook his head. He had questions, tons of them but he couldn't seem to think of any of them. Snape leaned toward him and in a low voice ask, "Are we going to Grimmauld or Hogwarts or do you wish to stay somewhere else, Harry?" Harry smiled his thanks to Snape and asked

"Grignack are you familiar with the properties. We are going to need somewhere out of the way to stay. Somewhere we won't be targets of the remaining death eaters and the assorted prats trying to control me or who want things."

Grignack smiled his scary goblin smile and replied, "I believe that you own just the place Mr. Potter."

When they left Gringotts several hours later, it was on the motorcycle they had found in the Grim vault and with brand new bottomless moneybags, shiny new ATM/debit cards and muggle id's. Harry had insisted that Snape be outfitted with the same things. Though Snape's moneybag connected to his own vault, the ATM/debit card was connected to Harry trust vault. Harry had found a letter from Sirius attached to the cycle. It was not the original, it was brand new, but it had all of the charms that Sirius's bike had.

Harry and Snape rode away from a hidden muggle entrance to Gringotts never realizing that there was a mob waiting outside the main entrance for them to leave. Harry left with some closure for the loss of Sirius, and Severus Snape with a slowly growing awareness that Harry Potter, in his heart his new master, would not throw him away.

Next Chapter: I have no idea

A/N: We made it to 5 whole pages in word. I'd like to thank loralee1 for her help on the scene at Gringotts, she is not just my sister she my beta. I also hold her responsible for my ever trying this in the first place. Thanks to any one who reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Sept. 2005

Chapter 16

Description: The guys set up housekeeping and try to decide what's next.

Disclaimer: They are, sadly, not mine. They all belong to JKR

**I Have No Idea**

While Harry was unpacking Severus picked up Harry's jacket, (the one that matches Dudley's) stopped, turned to Harry, "Harry, what kind of leather is this?" the jacket was soft, supple, and very light weight.

Harry beamed, "Basilisk hide." At Snape's frown and arched brow he out right laughed, "I'm sure the headmaster told you about the break-in at Hogwarts this summer, I can't believe he was totally unaware of what I was doing."

"I was informed but there did not seem to be any thing disturbed or missing and he did not mention that you where involved."

Harry, still grinning, said, "Dudley and I snuck in to raid the Chamber of Secretes. We harvested several items from the basilisk that I killed in second year."

Severus continued to frown, "what about the wards? Mr. Dursley should not have been able to even see the school, let alone enter."

Harry chuckled again, "Muggles can't get in on their own. Dudley said it was creepy but, once inside the wards there really wasn't any problem. I figured this out when Dud and I went to the Leaky Caldron, Dud couldn't see it unless I was touching him. So, I just kept hold of him, till we where inside Hogwarts. The fact that we used a hidden entrance helped too I think. No real visual references, all you see is tunnel walls."

"I see," Severus looked at the jacket he was still holding, "and the basilisk parts?" he looked curiously eager.

Harry trying to keep a straight face since this was a subject he had promised himself to bring up said, "Well, you know that staff you seem to have grown fond of and I believe has chosen you? I seem to have proven just how powerful a battle-staff you can make with bits from the same beast."

Severus' eyes grew wide as he dropped the jacket and strode to where the staves where leaning against the wall by the door. Examining the one he had been using closely for the first time, he discovered that the markings on the shaft where representations of scales and the stone looked like a very bright yellow topaz with strange discolorations inside it.

He looked at the other staff with the snakes head and realized that it also had the scales and, an almost identical stone with similar inclusions. Severus was breathing heavily as he rasped out, "The – the eyes? Sh – shouldn't they be clear?

Harry nodded, "Usually they would be, but Fawkes damaged the eyes before I killed it. I think that is what made the funny swirls, kind of makes them look like really big tiger-eye marbles, don't you think."

When Severus nodded smiling, Harry explained further.

"Yours," Harry gestured, "I think of as 'The Raptor Staff', has basilisk heart string for its core, I made it first, and then used small fangs for mine. We should probably retrieve what I left in the Chamber. I placed a stasis charm on it and left it where it was. I think I still have some pieces in my trunk, you can play with them, if you want." Harry chuckled at the look on his potions masters face, "I assume that you will want to go to your quarters to collect some of your things, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal to slip away, down to the Chamber, box up what you want, shrink it and bring it along. That is, if you want to stay here, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Severus' face fell, "I'm sorry Master. I did not mean to intrude. I will leave or stay by your command. I…" he sank to his knees head bowed, "I'm sorry. Please don't send me away."

"Send you, Professor, don't be silly. I'm not your master." Harry was becoming exasperated with the older man's behavior and decided now was the time to fix him. "You will be making your own decisions. I can't make them for you, what would happen if you acted this way at school. I want my potions professor back." Harry suddenly realized just what he had said, grinned and added, "Although he could be a little less snarky, if you don't mind."

Severus stared at Harry with a wide smile, his mouth was working but nothing was coming out and his shoulders where shaking.

Harry was starting to worry and asked, "Are you Okay?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," his grin grew wider; there was a tinge of fear in his eyes even though they sparkled with happiness.

"It's alright, what are you feeling?" Harry asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Severus threw out his arms, "I think I might just explode, and I can't stop smiling." His eyes were shinning and Harry thought his new friend looked truly happy.

Harry couldn't help grinning back, "Joy is a fabulous feeling. I think that may be something that was suppressed by the spells on you. You know, you are allowed to experience and express you feelings now? Don't you?"

Still grinning Severus said with a laugh, "As you wish, my L... Um Harry."

They soon went back to cleaning, the town house had been empty a long time and would require some work but it was in no where near as bad a shape as Grimmauld Place and Molly had been having a go at that for several years now.

They had gotten a lot done by dinnertime and they decided to go out to celebrate. While they were waiting for their pizza, Severus decided to ask about something that had been bothering him.

"Harry, um, you seem a lot more accepting of me, than I would have thought. I mean, before you left school, I believe you blamed me, at least somewhat for what happened to...

Harry interrupted in a low and tightly controlled voice, "Yes, I did. I still do, kind of, but not as much as I blame myself. If I had been able to learn occlumancy before..." Harry shook his head and sighed, "I learned things over the summer... things about me, and about mum and dad, and you."

"I don't understand.," said Severus.

"Early this summer my Aunt gave me something that belonged to Mum," Harry shrugged "it was her diary."

Severus could see that Harry was upset and was starting to become concerned that he should not have asked. His posture had been changing while Harry spoke, his shoulders where hunched and his head was down, "I'm sorry, Harry, I should not have..."

"No, don't be, Sev this... sorry, Severus, this is something we need to talk about." Harry said sadly, "It bothers me a little, but you need to know. I would let you read it but it's the anchor for Mum's wards on Privet Drive. I actually would like to add some to them but it will have to wait a year, till I'm legal."

Severus smiled shyly, "Lily usually called me that, Sev; she was always kind, unless some one was truly nasty to her. She never stopped trying to keep us from _pranking_ each other. Lily was a very strong, extremely intelligent witch, Miss Granger reminds me a lot of her."

The waitress brought their pizza then and their talk turned to plans for the next couple of days. They decided that they would go to Hogwarts for Sev's things in the morning and Grimmauld Place in the afternoon. Harry needed to know how his friends were and Sev felt that it was his duty to protect his Liege. He was also finding the habit of obedience to one he considered his master hard to break. And he wasn't sure he wanted too.

Next Chapter: Dreams and Things – Harry and Sev have a conversation.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews


	17. Chapter 17

BLOOD OF THE MOTHERby BertaSSept. 2005

Chapter 17

Description: Harry has an early morning fright and we see some more correspondence.

Disclaimer: They are, sadly, not mine. They all belong to JKR

**Dreams and Things**

Harry woke to a scream. He was in the hall, wand out before he was totally awake. It took a few minuets for him to determine why he was there, and then there was another scream. It came from Snape's room across the hall.

He entered the room cautiously. Harry didn't know what was wrong and thought he was ready for anything. However what he found was not anything near what one might reasonably expect when entering the bedroom of a nearly 40-year-old man.

Severus Snape was curled against the headboard of the large bed with his hand in his mouth obviously stiffing the whimpering noises he was making. Huge tears rolled down his cheeks more in the manner of a young child, than an adult, that had been awoke by a nightmare.

Harry carefully approached the bed slipping his wand up his pajama sleeve. Not wanting to scare Severus any more he spoke very softly, "Sev, you okay?"

Severus started, looked at Harry and whimpered a little louder. Harry wasn't sure Sev knew who he was.

Without making any moves that Sev would interpret as threatening, Harry sat on the edge of the bed saying, "It's okay Sev, it's Harry. I won't hurt you. You're alright."

"H-H-Harry?" Snape asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Sev. Harry. What happened?"

Severus suddenly launched himself at Harry. As his long arms wrapped around the boys waist and he pressed his face into his master's chest he sobbed, "I was so frightened."

Harry automatically cradled the larger man albeit somewhat awkwardly. Having never received this kind of comfort he was unsure how to give it.

By the time Severus finally fell back into a fitful sleep, it was too late for Harry to attempt the same. Harry made sure that Severus was comfortable and went down to work on cleaning the kitchen. And have a cup of tea.

When Severus entered the kitchen several hours later, Harry was looking through some of the mail that was in the basket they had brought with them from Privet Drive.

"Good morning Severus, how do feel this morning?" ask Harry.

Severus shrugged, "I'm not sure. I… Harry…Master… you have yet to punish me for any of my mistakes please let me atone for them. I still don't understand what you expect." Severus was kneeling again but he was looking up and while his breathing was a little rough he wasn't crying.

Harry sighed; maybe he needed a different tactic, so pointing at a chair he simply said, "Sit". When Severus was seated in the chair Harry put a cup of tea in his hands, and sat across from him. "Explain."

Severus was sure that he was in big trouble, but he did not know how to explain. He had disturbed his Liege Lord's sleep, shouldn't Harry be angry for that. The Dark Lord had killed for much less.

Harry was watching closely waiting, when Severus spoke, "I am unsure what you wish to hear Master."

Harry cocked his head to one side and sneered, "Master? Am I Voldemort? Do you really think I would settle for that crap? Only hearing what I want to hear? Tell me, why do you believe any one has a right to tell you what to do, or to punish you?"

Severus knuckles where turning white on the cup he was still holding. "You are nothing like him." He rasp then took a deep breath to speak more calmly, "You accepted my services before the battle, then again at Gringotts." He forced himself to put the cup down before it broke, "You are my Liege, and I am yours to do with as you wish. You have the right of command the right to make the laws by which I live or die."

There was a strange smile playing on Harry's mouth as he answered, "I accepted you as a friend and a member of my family. Not, as a servant, you have the right to tell me to stuff my requests where they will never see sunlight again. And if my requests are stupid I expect to be told so." Harry sighed "I'm 16 years old; I have responsibilities that most have years and year of training for, not to mention having help to understand, I don't even know what is expected of a Head of Family. All I have is a 5 inch thick book and you, my friend, to help me. I don't know how my other friends will react considering the rot in the paper." Harry motioned to that days' paper with the front page showing a riot in front of Gringotts.

"I will do my best to be of assistance to you Harry." Sev said gravely. Hedwig flew in then and landed on Harry's shoulder, a letter in her beak.

Harry took it noticing it was the kind his Aunt always used.

**Harry,**

**Someone sent me a magic letter that yelled really loud during dinner last night gave me a raspberry and shredded itself, it was really cool. Did you let that red haired woman know you are okay? Cause it kind'a sounded like her.**

**Good thing Hedwig stopped by this morning. I thought Dad would have a coronary. Mum is pissed about the flowerbeds evidently they are trampled almost beyond repair. I almost whish I had come with you since she is making me help fix them.**

**You said you didn't want to try to explain, well I had to. It wasn't pretty.**

**Hedwig seems impatient so:**

**See ya,**

**Dudley**

Harry started giggling, he held out the letter, "Think we should go to Headquarters first Sev?"

Severus looked from the letter to Harry, "I… I think I wish to stay as far from Molly as possible. She may hex me first and ask questions latter. I also think I would like to have clean clothes. I have repaired what I have on, but it is not done properly."

Harry noticed for the first time that Sev was not wearing his jacket just the white shirt under his robes. He looked down at his own attire and realized he needed to change. "Okay, Hogwarts first then Headquarters, I'll send a note to Ms. Weasley letting her know I'm alive and safe."

Just before they left a large pompous looking owl came in with a small scroll.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations, you did a better job of insuring your right to use magic freely than I could have hoped. I would never have thought to have you claim Head of Family status. Under some of the old laws still in operation you in essence declared yourself an adult. It, of course, took many in the department by surprise when three goblins came in with the paperwork and insisted on watching the destruction of your monitoring globe. I think you may have impressed them._

_Of the three notices you received before your emancipation, I have cleared all but the first one and on that one, I am sorry, the minister pro tem is insisting you come in for a hearing. Let me know when you are available and I will set it up for in my office._

_Director of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Amelia Bones_

Harry was looking at the floor frowning while Severus read the letter from Amelia. "That is good news, is it not?"

"Yes mostly, but I just scrubbed the floor by hand; now I find out I could have used magic." Harry huffed.

Severus smirked, as he looked around the now nearly spotless kitchen "At least you have learned something in my class, my Liege."

Harry opened his mouth to make a scathing comment but suddenly realized the potions master was joking and smiled. "Is that what you were teaching? Here I was thinking I was there to learn potions. Umm. Umm. Umm." He shook his head.

They headed out the door to the back yard to apparate again with Harry supplying the power and Sev giving the direction. Severus was confident that Harry would be apparating alone by the end of the week.

Next chapter: Hogwarts

I think we go to Hogwarts and headquarters. Or maybe just Hogwarts?


	18. Chapter 18

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Oct. 2005

Chapter 18

Description: the guys go to Hogwarts for some things.

Disclaimer: They are, sadly, not mine. They all belong to JKR

A/N: Replaced chapter 17 with edited version. Changed one line and formatting of Dudley's and Amelia's letters.

**Hogwarts**

Entering Severus' rooms, Harry was surprised that they where not filled with books and caldrons. In fact, this first room was wholly depressing. It was a large space. On the west wall was a large fireplace. The only furniture in the room was a ratty looking armchair by the fire and a plain worktable with a single chair near the east wall leaving a large empty space in the middle. They had entered from the south and there were two doors to the north.

Severus didn't pause as he headed to a door in the northwest corner. Harry followed into what turned out to be a nice bedroom done in shades of green with silver accents. The contrast between the two rooms was interesting. Sev obviously did not _live_ in the outer room and he certainly did not entertain in there.

Harry was brought out of his musing by Sev asking, "Harry, will I be returning to these quarters?" Sev was standing by a large trunk holding a haversack.

Harry shrugged, "Um… You are going to teach this year, aren't you? I doubt the old man will let you stay if you don't teach and replacing you would be nearly impossible in the… what? Two weeks 'til term starts? This is one of those things that you are going to have to make a choice on, you'll be the one dealing with the Headmaster more than I will."

Sev frowned, "Am I a good teacher, Harry? I never have any patience with the dunderheads who don't want to learn. And Albus will never give me the DADA position." He sighed sadly.

With a shrug Harry said, "I managed to get an 'O' in potions, you must be doing something right," He then smirked "Tell me Professor, which class is more dangerous to students if the teacher is incompetent? Would you, for example, allow, oh… lets say, Lockhart, to teach potions?"

Sev's frown turned to a look of disgust and horror, "I do not believe anyone in your year would have survived." He snorted softly, "He couldn't teach his way out of a paper bag. One of these days I should very much like you to tell me exactly what you did to him; the result was such a major improvement." He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

Harry laughed "_**I**_ didn't do anything to him. I guess the real question that you have to answer, is do you want to continue teaching? And do you really want the DADA position? Your first day speech each year is always so passionate; it's obvious you love potions. The one from first year was pretty awesome. So do you continue teaching a subject you love, or can you let whatever incompetent twit Dumbledore would hire kill your students?"

Sev smiled, "I do like potions. Maybe I can change some things to make it more interesting to the students?" He also recognized that his master's phrasing had expressed a desire for him to continue teaching potions.

"I think if you could make class more fun, we might be more willing to learn. You do realize that I will be in the advanced class this year, don't you, _Professor Sev_?" Harry smirked.

Severus was shocked, "I did not think you would want… I mean, I have always had to be so nasty and unfair, the little death eater wan'a-bes would have reported it if I had done any different. I felt the need to use every opportunity to prove I believed like their parents."

At the words 'felt the need' Harry's eyes narrowed, "Sev, would Albus have put that as a compulsion. To, I don't know; -treat Harry like crap or they will suspect you- kind of, thing?"

Severus bit his lip and shrugged, "I do not know Harry. If he felt it was to the _greater good_, he may have. I certainly feel no desire to treat you with anything but respect now."

They where interrupted by a knock at the door.

Harry said, "I'll see who it is, go ahead and pack what you think you'll need for a week or so. We can always come back for more."

Minerva McGonagall, who was working on this years' class schedules, was surprised to feel a ripple in the wards. Since she did not usually pay any attention to the link to the school, that was Albus' job, it took several minuets of concentration to decipher the meaning of the sensation. The wards had indicated a student had entered the school and was in a teacher's room. Not just any teacher, but the Potions Master's rooms. She knew that one or two students had been in the school several weeks ago but Sybille had said that she could not tell where they had gone or what they had done. She took a while longer to decide what she wanted to do.

Minerva was shocked, when the door to the potion masters quarters opened, to be confronted by a well dressed, healthy looking, staff wielding Harry Potter. Albus had given her and the rest of the order, the impression that Harry was not well due to magical over exertion. He had not been optimistic about a full mental recovery, and kept going on about the removal of safeguards, and changes in the wards at Privet Drive.

Tipping her head to one side to get a better look at the staff that was pointing at her face, it truly was a beautiful thing. She commented, "Mr. Potter, you are looking a great deal better than I was led to believe you would be. Is Professor Snape about? I had some things to go over with him for the coming school year." In her mind she added 'like what the hell is going on? And will he be here at all this year? He really has no reason to stay, goodness knows he hates it.'

Harry lowered the staff, "Good Morning Professor. We were just discussing the fact that I will be in his NEWT class." He smiled and dug in his pocket, handing her a piece of parchment, "My list of classes." She glanced at it confirming it was the classes she had expected with the addition of beginner Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

Severus walked out of the bedroom carrying a haversack, frock coat, and a cloak; he was wearing a loose long sleeve, dark green dress shirt and black slacks. Minerva did not think she could take any more shocks, then he smiled and said, "Good morning, Minerva." He laid his things on the table and gestured to the armchair, "Please, have a seat? Would you like some tea?" She could do nothing but stare as he led her to the arm chair, moved the other chair from the table to face her and picked up the only thing that seemed to decorate the mantel, a small bell that made no sound, Minerva had to fight with herself not to swear and blurt out 'Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?' Seconds later there was a popping noise and a small house elf dressed in the most peculiar way was bowing to them.

"What's can Dobby be getting 'Fessors?" as the little creature stood it seemed to start then threw itself at Harry, "Oh, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is so happy to be seeing Harry Potter Sir." The boy was smiling and hugging the elf, "Whys is Harry Potter Sir in quarters of 'Fessor Snape?" Dobby's huge eyes narrowed and he turned to Severus and snarled, "Is 'Fessor Snape being bad wizard to Harry Potter Sir." Minerva had never seen a house elf so hostile or aggressive. Even Severus was taken aback.

"Dobby, Professor Snape is my friend, part of my family now. I will not have you saying bad things about him." Harry said firmly as he knelt by the little elf.

When the little creature started to cry and beat its head on the floor Harry grabbed it "I won't have that either, Dobby. What have I got to do to get you to stop doing that?" he sighed.

Dobby said tiredly while holding his head, "Thank you, Harry Potter Sir. To gets Dobby to stop Sir must be taking Dobby's sock."

"Uh… I think the professors would like some tea, could you get it for us? We can, um, discuss your sock later. Okay?" Harry seemed a little bewildered but managed to smile at the elf.

"Oh, yes Harry Potter Sir, right away Harry Potter Sir."

Minerva was splitting her attention between her colleagues' face and the boy on the floor. Severus' reaction was quite unusual. He seemed surprised and intrigued and amused. He was not in any way hostile, like he normally was in Harry's presence. He also made no comment about the fawning house elf.

When the tea appeared it was on a low table and a third chair appeared at the same time. While she tried to think of a way to ask why Harry was with Severus and where they where going.

Their talk centered on the coming school term. Severus finally said, "Minerva, what is it you want to ask? I don't have to use legilimancy to see you're biting your tongue, trying not to just blurt it out, what ever it is. I assure you Harry and I are doing nothing wrong."

She pursed her lips "Severus, did you **_tell_** Albus that Mr. Potter was ill? He seemed to think Harry was either on deaths door or going dark I really couldn't tell which. He seemed to think you were putting some kind of undue influence on Harry. The papers have had some very wild things in them as well; that you are now Harry's" she snorted, "the word they used was 'minion'; a story that claims Harry removed the dark mark and put his own on;" here her eyes flicked briefly to his fore arm, "something about blood sacrifices; one story had it that you're lovers," she smirked at this, "and now I find him in your quarters. You didn't show up for the order meeting last night. There was a real mess in Diagon alley just because of a rumor the two of you where at the bank. What does it all mean?

Harry spoke up, "So people think I'm dark and gay?" He giggled, "The Dark Pouf?" He almost fell out of his chair laughing at the image of several Death-Eaters in drag, specifically Lucius Malfoy in pink sequins and a boa.

Severus had a sudden mental image of a Death-eater meeting only with every one dressed like the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and began laughing, it was something Minerva did not ever remember hearing before, and she chuckled a little. The idea of 'the dark pouf' was a bit amusing.

Severus finally got himself under control, "What it all means Minerva, is that Harry has accepted me as his Liegeman, his cousin donated a small amount of blood to change the dark mark into this," he rolled up his sleeve and extended his arm so she could look, "he says it is a protection mark and there are no longer any compulsions on it. The Dark Lord was not the only one to use it to hide spells." She was surprised again when Severus looked embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Harry then used the residue of that blood to… well, destroy the Dark Lord." He looked at Harry, "I'm not sure what you actually did, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Um, well, I think, the blood acted as a conduit, you remember I told you about Mum's diary?" When Severus nodded Harry continue, "Someone made a prophecy, Mum wrote it down. After we figured out who was meant by 'The Dark That is Light'. It actually told how to 'vanquish' Riddle." Harry grinned.

At their astounded looks he said, "The process was the same as changing the mark. I could, it's hard to explain, 'see, taste, sense?' the spells; the ones holding him on this plane, keeping him alive, I kind of," He shrugged, "unraveled them."

There was a silence for several moments before Minerva said, "I'm almost afraid to ask. Who else hid spells on the mark?" The look on her face was begging to be told it wasn't the Headmaster.

At this Severus drew into himself shaking as though expecting her to be angry when he answered, "It was Albus. He said it was just a loyalty bond."

Harry snorted, "I don't think I would call an obedience compulsion and the inability to lie to him a 'Loyalty Bond'. I'd call it criminal." He shook his head, "But as it is gone, there is no proof."

Minerva let her head drop into her hands and whispered, "Oh, Albus. What have you done?"

They talked for a while longer and Minerva assured them that she would be giving the Headmaster a piece of her mind when he returned from the ministry. They cautioned her to be careful and told her that they had something else to do here and then would be at Headquarters after lunch.

Next Chapter: You Can't Keep Him

Sev and Harry go to Grimmauld Place.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Oct. 2005

Chapter 19

Description: the guys go to Grimauld Place. And we hear Sev say "oops".

Disclaimer: They are, sadly, not mine. They all belong to JKR

**You Can't Keep Him**

The trip into the Chamber was quite uneventful and a bit anti climatic, although Sev was thrilled to actually be there, to see the statue of Salazar Slytherin, the snake pillars, the way the snakes crawled across the door when it opened was all fascinating. There just was no denying that it was just a big nearly empty room. The only thing there of real interest was the dead basilisk.

They gathered what they wanted, several sections of hide, more small fangs some of the bones, unfortunately most of the internal organs where beyond being useful and had to be discarded.

When Harry and Sev stepped into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, nearly all the females and about half of the males in the room immediately mobbed Harry.

Severus' first instinct was to curse them away from his Liege Lord, but he knew that Harry would not be best pleased by that course of action. So he waited quietly for the hubbub to subside.

Harry for his part had his hands full, literally, with Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione all trying to hug him at the same time. Ron simply wrapped his arms around them all in a group hug. While Lupin and the Weasley twins, hovered on the edge of the group patting Harry on any area they could reach.

Molly quickly took control of the situation by insisting that every one 'let the poor boy breath' when he was finally unencumbered she promptly tried to hug the stuffing out of him, causing Sev to snigger.

Sev realized he had made a mistake when she gave him the same treatment, whispering "How are you feeling, Severus?"

He surprised her, and himself, by actually hugging her back and whispering a response, "Frightened but happy. Thank you Molly." Yes, the 'golden rule' Harry had given him would be hard, but as Harry had said it was worth it.

Molly was beyond shocked, she had actually expected to have him push her away and sneer at her for her sentimental nonsense. She was quite pleased that he not only allowed the familiarity but also returned it along with a confidence.

Everyone else in the room, except Harry, had stopped to stare with dumfounded looks. Harry knowing that it had only been about forty-eight hours since the Dark Mark had been removed was the only one who could tell how hard this was for Sev.

Ron suddenly whispered in a way that the whole room heard "Oi, mate, what'd you do to Snape?"

"Oh honestly Ron, I know you have seen the paper and there was no silencing charm up for the meeting last night, I'm surprised the neighbors couldn't hear what Harry did." She turned to Harry and continued solemnly. "I'm sorry Harry but from what I've read and what Professor Dumbledore said, I may have to be cross with you. What where you thinking? Putting your own mark on the Professor? And using '**_Blood Magic'_** to do it?"

The way she said 'Blood Magic' you would have thought she was talking of sacrificing virgins in a dark ritual instead of the two or three ounces of blood Dudley had actually given.

Harry frowned, "You don't actually believe every thing in the Prophet? You know how they are. And after what I've found out about Dumbledore, he has no right to criticize anything I do. Also in case you missed it in your reading, blood freely given cannot be used for Dark purposes, intent makes a big difference too. I changed the Dark Mark into a mark of protection; it makes it impossible for anyone to ever control Severus through that mark. From what I've read using Dudley's blood the way we did, in effect makes Sev, his blood brother, kind of like the red Indians in the American old west used to do."

Severus made a choking sound and Harry turned to him, "I told you, you are family, and 'blood brother' is the easiest most accurate way to explain it.

"Harry, you can't keep him you know." Ginny huffed with a scowl at both Harry and Snape.

Harry grinned, "The choice is his Gin." Looking up at Sev, "Professor, I have no objection to you staying with me for as long as you wish. I won't send you away."

Arthur spoke for the first time, "Of course you won't. One does not simply send family away; however they may leave of their own accord." He was reminding his family that they would always have a place in his home. "Speaking of which, I understand you have left the Dursleys, will you need a place to stay, being as we count you as family?" There where many nods and several muttered affirmatives from the other Weasleys.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley we have a place to stay that no one can find us. We kind of planed to hide out for a few days at least. We have to meet with Madam Bones and the new Minister soon, the Goblins said they would send out notices on the reading of Sirius' will, then there are The Trials which I've been ask to attend. Hopefully we can be done with most of that before school starts.

They all settled down at the table and Molly served them tea and snacks. When she noticed Harry and Severus where eating hungrily she added sandwiches to the impromptu menu.

While they were eating there was a noise near the storeroom and Severus reached down and was suddenly holding a gnarled old house elf in a tattered loincloth. "The one thing I actually agreed with Black on was that this toe-rag needed dealt with properly." Shaking Kreacher and holding him toward Harry, "I believe your new Master will take pleasure in giving you clothes." The small thing was struggling and whining that he had no Master.

Harry looked from Snape to the elf biting his lip. He finally sighed, "I wish Dobby where here. He would be able to…"

There was a popping and, "Eep! Harry Potter Sir, whats is 'Fessor Snapes doing to poor old elf?"

Severus immediately lowered Kreacher so he could breath. Sev quirked his eyebrow at Harry and said quite insincerely, "oops," as he smirked.

Harry was hard pressed not to laugh out loud. "Dobby we have a little problem with Kreacher he is a bad elf and was responsible for Sirius' death because he lied to me. With me being Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black now I would like you to help me decide what should be done with him."

Dobby had a very feral look in his eyes as he stripped off most of his clothes leaving on the red child's shorts and yellow vest. Holding the pile of clothes and hats to Harry he said with a bow during which his nose touched the floor "Harry Potter Sir, you be taking Dobbys clothes now."

There where several gasps from the watching Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus.

Harry reach for the clothes, hesitated then lay is hand on top of the clothes "Dobby, I accept you in to my service, so that you can help me take care of my friends, my family and my property." He then leaned forward and kissed the top of Dobby's head. There was a bright flash and all of Dobby's elf clothes now had a double crest on them, the traditional Potter Crest and a modified Black Crest with a grim superimposed over the original. "You may wear what ever you want Dobby."

The little elves face was alight with joy as he again bowed, "Thank you Master."

Kreacher was once again fighting Severus weakly mumbling about how his Mistress would be so sad to know that this son of a blood traitor and his whore had usurped the true heir.

Dobby sprang into action and before the wizards knew what he was about he had grabbed Kreacher by the ear and popped them away. He came back alone about 15 minuets later, with a look of disgust on his face.

While he was gone Hermione hissed, "Harry, you can't keep him, it's wrong."

Harry replied that as he did not take his clothes Dobby was not enslaved but adopted, and could therefore ask for his freedom at any time he wanted it.

Harry was afraid to ask what he had done with Kreacher. But Severus was not and asked with a bit of his old snark, "Dobby, May one ask what you have done with the 'poor old elf'?"

Dobby smiled his feral smile again and said, "I has gived him what him is asking for. Hims head now is be decoration for Miss. Cissa wall at Malfoy Manor." He turned to Harry, "Master, Dobby is liking to be going to be sick now. I be cleaning after that yous call if yous need Dobby." And the little elf popped away.

Harry and Severus stayed talking with the others for some time but did not want to chance an encounter with the Headmaster just yet, so they left before the normal time for Ministry workers to get off. Arthur and Tonks where both working nights which was the only reason they where there. Fred and George had stopped by for lunch and had decided to wait for their business partner to arrive.

Next Chapter: Playing Games

Harry and Sev's day off. Bueller? Bueller? Bueller? Opps not that kinda day off.


	20. Chapter 20

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Oct. 2005

Chapter 20

Description: The guys have some fun

Disclaimer: They are, sadly, not mine. They all belong to JKR

A/N: My plot bunnies have escaped and attacked my Beta. This part was actually written by Loralee1. Checkout her other stuff here at fanfiction(dot)net/loralee1

Hey, you, with the drink, put it down; we will not be responsible for any damage to your computer due to boogie-infested liquids. We also recommend going to the little fic reader/writer's room before continuing. BertaS Oh and reviews make me happy.

Okay, on with the madness.

**Playing Games**

Severus Snape and Harry Potter have both had horrible childhoods. When Harry removed the Dark Mark from Snape's arm transfiguring it to a protection mark it bound them together in ways neither of them expected. Like a Chinese life deft once you save the life of someone you are bound to care for them for the rest of your lives.

Snape has trouble fighting the behaviors that the compulsions and controls have ingrained in him and irritates Harry. Harry decides that they should experience some of what they missed and Snape cannot bring himself to outright refuse anything Harry tells him to do. Even when Harry is telling him that such behavior is acceptable.

"Hey Sev, I'm back I got a bunch of things to play with" yells Harry as he enters the place they have been sharing since the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort and their independence from Dumbledore.

"Play? My l… Harry? I don't play. I haven't played since … well never." Sneered Snape.

"Yes play," said Harry as he began pulling things out of bags marked with a popular muggle toy store logo. "We are going to have fun."

"This is play dough you make things with it. See," said Harry as he made a little figure out of blue play dough, "This is Dumbledore" and then as Snape looking closely at the figure start to object that it looked nothing like Albus Dumbledore Harry smashed the figure flat.

Snape stared for a moment and then stated with absolute calm, "Ah, I see the resemblance now." The play dough party last for twenty minutes, until they started blasting little effigies with their wands, before long there wasn't enough left to scrape off the walls but they both felt better.

"Professor Plum killed Voldemort in the library with the lead pipe." Announced Harry with satisfaction.

"He most certainly did not. He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. He knows nothing about the Dark Arts." Snape objected. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange in the kitchen with a knife."

Harry stared at Snape for a moment and then shrugged, "As long as he's dead I don't think it matters." The game was pushed to one side.

"The point of the game is to touch only the first monkey and use it to pick up the other monkeys in a row. Now you try." Said Harry handing a red monkey to Snape.

Snape picked up the first monkey and then the second, by the tenth monkey Harry was suspicious.

"You aren't supposed to do a sticking charm on the monkey's hands, Sev." Said Harry in an accusing tone.

"I read the rules, it doesn't say you can't. Besides I didn't even use my wand." Snape replied.

"It's a muggle game they don't know about sticking charms wandless or not."

"I don't believe this is a accurate portrayal of muggle Life. This is the fourth set of twins I've had. I need a bigger vehicle and I don't even have a wife!" whined Snape while throwing his car across the room.

"That's Boardwalk with a hotel and you're telling me you won't pay." Screamed Severus Snape wand in hand.

"You have all my money from Park Place with a hotel!" sneered Harry Potter back.

"Fine," Snape said in a cold tone, "Reducto" and Harry's piece was destroyed. Snape smirked at the astonished Harry, "I win."

"I'm a grown man Potter. I don't play with dolls!" sneered Snape with some of his old attitude. Harry felt this was a good sign but still felt he had to make a correction.

"They aren't _dolls_ they're action figures. GI Joe action figures. These are the good guys and these are the bad guys. This one is called Cobra Commander and we can pretend he is Voldemort. Dudley never let me touch his. Thought I'd destroy them or something." Harry said with a snort.

"I still think they are dolls but where are their wands?"

"Hum, we'll need to transfigure some. I'll get the matchsticks." Said Harry.

"It's called a skateboard. I figure if I can stand on my broom I should be pretty good at this. All it takes is good balance." Harry said with a smirk as he mounted the board and pushed off. He wobbled precariously, picked up speed and then 'CRASH'.

"Are you injured my l… um, Harry?" Snape ask with concern in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"No," Harry shook his head and picked himself off the floor. "The wheels make it wobble."

Snape looked dubious but didn't think it a good idea to argue, "Perhaps you should take the wheels off and put a simple levitation charm on it." Harry's eyes lit up at the idea.

"You sunk my battleship." He said with a whine. His opponent smirked and cast "_fluvious"_ they had reasoned that if one went down with ones ship one would be wet.

"Can we stop having _fun_ now?" Snape ask.

"Well there's only one thing left in the bag. A junior chemistry set. I suppose you don't want it." Harry said pulling out the box.

"Chemistry? That muggle for potions isn't it. Well let me see it. It's probably useless but perhaps I can have some _fun_ ridiculing it." Snape snatched the box, opened it up and started reading the instructions.

Harry smirked slightly and left him to it. He had no interest in Potions or Chemistry. He was quite surprised by the explosion sometime later.

"Hey Sev, I'm back you'll never guess what I got this time."

A/N Loralee1 here I want to thank my sis BertaS for allowing me to play in her little corner of the potterverse. Of course she has to, Mom always makes us share 'smirk'


	21. Chapter 21

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Oct. 2005

Chapter 20

Description: the guys make plans and start them in motion.

Disclaimer: They are, sadly, not mine. They all belong to JKR

Have hit 100 reviews thank you all.

**Slytherin Schemin'**

A couple of days later the guys woke to the smell of bacon frying and were served a wonderful breakfast by Dobby. They had plenty of post to go through; as the fan mail had not abated in fact the basket was completely buried in the mess. Severus did not have to banish anything most of it was 'thank you's', some well wishes and a few marriage proposals. What was surprising was there were some of these for Severus as well. Dobby informed them that he had already taken care of the howlers and bad things.

Harry had never thought of it before but when Sev made a semi-snide comment about the sheer amount of post and continually wearing out all the owls in Britain. Harry briefly wondered why he had never received this type of mail before. He should have been receiving at least the occasional letter from unknown fans.

The paper arrived and they glanced through it. There was little of interest, just an article about the imprisoned Death Eaters acting odd in their cells and a statement from the Minister Pro Tem, stating that every effort was being taken to protect the public from any Death Eaters that had escaped capture during the Battle of Privet Drive.

"Sev, what can you tell me about this guy?" asked Harry, tapping the picture of Richard Thornprick which showed a tall thin man with light brown hair, blue eyes and a pointy nose waving at the crowd in Diagon Alley.

Sev sighed, "Not much I'm afraid, Harry. He was a Huffelpuff in his seventh year, the year I started teaching, which would make him about four years younger than me. He was abysmal in Potions and I fail to see how he got into the NEWT class to begin with. He dropped out of _my_ class before Christmas." Sev gave Harry an almost evil smile, "He is a pureblood. Not a Death Eater that I know off, although, the Dark Lord did not want, everyone to know everyone else. You can't rat out whom you don't know. That's part of why we wore masks, and why I did not know about Fudge."

Harry thought, "If you wanted dirt on someone, how would you go about getting it without anyone knowing?"

Severus had a strange look as he pondered that question, "You want me to dig up something to… ah…incriminating on...?

"Not necessarily, I just want to know what we are dealing with before meeting with him." Harry shrugged. "What kind of background does he have? Who are his friends? Why should I let him be my friend if that's what he wants?"

Severus nodded this attitude he understood. He was a little shocked the Gryffindor Golden Boy was being so Slytherin about this. "I will see what I can find out," he said slowly, "although many of my contacts are no longer available. For what you are looking for, Narcissa would know, and if she didn't, she could find out with in minuets just making a floo call."

Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned, "She was Lucius' brain wasn't she, the power behind the power?"

Sev nodded again shocked, this was a new side of Harry Potter, one he had never suspected.

Harry laughed, "I wonder if she noticed the gift she received the other day." He jumped up hunting for a piece of parchment and a quill. "I also wonder how she will react to finding out that I am the new head of the Black family."

Severus grinned, "She would be 'bound' to give you any information you need to further the family name." he accepted the writing implements and started writing. "When do you meet with the Minister Pro Tem, Harry?

"We meet with him tomorrow at three in the afternoon in Madam Bones' office. Sirius' will is to be read in the morning at nine." Harry was looking absently through some of the 'not fan mail' post and found an invitation to the Fall Cotillion. He grinned thinking a party would be a lot of fun but the note included with the invitation was strange. He laid it aside to discuss later when Sev handed him the note he had been working on.

_Dear Cissa,_

_First let me express my condolences on loosing your husband. I have been asked by Mr. Potter-Black to inquire as to whether or not you received his gift? You should find in on the wall in the back stair well. I don't know whether or not you were advised of the passing of your cousin, Sirius Black. If you were not, I apologize for adding to your sorrow. My Liege informs me that the will, will be read at nine tomorrow morning at Gringotts. He would like you to attend so that he may meet with you directly after the reading. He has concerns about a meeting with the new Minister scheduled for later that day. Any information you could provide would be appreciated and rewarded._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

"Okay, will she know what we want? And will she give us the information?" Harry asked

Sev smirked, "Cissa has received similar notes in the past from me and others. She most likely will have his life history in a folder. She will of course verify that you are the head of the family before giving you any thing. She believes in blood supremacy but was not pleased that Lucius allowed himself to be Marked. I believe she has a file on the Dark Lord as well and knows who and what he was. If you can gain her trust she will be an invaluable ally."

Harry nodded, "Better to have her for me than against me. Correct?"

"You surprise me Harry. I did not know you had such a Slytherin streak." Sev smiled.

Harry pressed his ring into the sealing wax on the note and grinned, "Why thank you Professor Snape, from you that is such an extravagant compliment that I may develop as big a head as you always accused me of having." He started to laugh but at the look on Sev's face, stopped. "Sev, I'm teasing you. I'm sorry."

Severus' head shot up. "You do not have to…"

"Yes, I do, I can tell from your face that what I just said hurt." Harry laid his hand on the Potions Master's arm, "I didn't mean it the way it came out. Okay?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, I am alright."

Harry put the note to Mrs. Malfoy in the 'out' basket that had appeared on the table next to the 'in' basket thinking we should move all this out of the kitchen, to the office. He handed Sev the invitation to the DGW Fall Cotillion.

Sev read the invitation with a smirk, "Evidently some member of the Daughters believes that you would be a good catch. Or that you should be shopping for a wife."

Harry looked at him blankly. "Huh?"

The smirk spread into a grin, "One does not usually go to the market with out planning to make a purchase." he said as he waved the invitation.

The young man slouched in his chair and hid his face in his hands groaning, "What about this?" and handed Sev the note, "It was in with that."

Severus' grin faded into a frown as he read:

**Harry,**

**Gran doesn't think you will want to come but I would really like you to.**

**Neville**

There was a postscript from Neville's' Gran.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It is with hesitance that I send this invitation and_

_have only done so at the insistance of my grandson._

_You need feel no obligation to attend._

_Mrs. Esmeralda Longbottom_

"She does not seem enthusiastic about your attending. Mr. Longbottom standing up to her and insisting is quite unexpected. I have met her, and found her almost as intimidating as the Dark Lord." Sev smirked slightly.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I thought she was scary too. But Nev is my friend. And while he may on occasion act the Huffelpuff he is a Gryffindor through and through." He looked at the invitation with its gold embossing and portkey entrance card. "This is a rich people; snooty pure blood party isn't it?"

The potions master snorted, "I would not have put it that way, but, yes."

Harry grinned, "So, there won't be a lot of Gryffs there? Mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws will dominate, right?"

Sev nodded, "True, the Cotillion is a way for those young people of good breeding to be presented to the elders of other families. A 'coming out' if you will. It can also be used to announce a betrothal or proposed contract." He continued, slipping into an almost lecture mode, "Men routinely wear two flowers so that they may propose and gift the young lady with the second flower as a signal to others that she is spoken for. If a couple shows up wearing matching flowers they are essentially announcing that the contract is in negotiation and an engagement is expected soon. The responsibility to arrange contracts, dowry, pre-nuptial agreements, etc. falls to the Head of Family for any unwed member of their family. Those that are promised or already engaged frequently wear matching clothing. Everyone keeps their choice of wardrobe a secret."

Harry snorted and gestured to the basket of post, "Announce that I'm wearing... Puce, and see how many girls," he snorted,

"And guys show up in that color."

Severus laughed, "As long as you actually wear some other color, it might be quite entertaining."

Harry's grin was back, "So, we going or not?"

Severus Snape was not used to having such a wide range of feelings but the one that question triggered he was quite familiar with - Terror. He was able to mask most of it through long practice but Harry was aware that he was experiencing a reaction of some kind when Sev's head went down making his long hair fall across his face.

"You okay Sev?" The boy asked concerned.

Sev looked through his hair and in a slightly ruff voice he said, "Please, Master, do not joke about such things."

"You thought..." Harry sighed, "You prat. I didn't mean it that way; do you really think I would go to a party with a bunch of Slytherin children of Death Eaters with out some one I trust at my back? I mean I trust Nev with my life but he will have duties as a host, right." He grinned, "I can't think that it would be proper to hex your guests.

Sev gave Harry a shy smile, "I see your point. I apologize for misunderstanding."

Harry said, "It's alright, don't worry about it. So what do you think about going to this thing?"

Severus thought, "I don't know, Draco will most likley be there. He was being pushed to have children before, but with Lucius gone he will be Head of the Malfoy family and must produce..." Severus' head shot up, "Oh, Merlin, claiming Head of Family obliges you to have an heir."

Harry stared at the man as though he had grown a second head, "You're serious."

Sev had an internal fight with himself, do I use the tired old sarcastic, 'No I'm Severus; Sirius is dead.' But no, that would hurt his master so he simply nodded.

Harry let his head fall to the table banging it a few times, "I'm head of two families that means that I have to have at least two, right? I always wanted a lot of kids. I just didn't realize that I would be starting this soon."

Severus nodded again, "Yes, Harry, the sooner the better. I would recommend that you at least be engaged by the time you graduate. If you plan to have a large family I would suggest concubines as an alternative to expecting a Molly Weasley." He said the last with a small smile.

"Alright, I guess we go wife shopping." he said as he pulled parchment and quill toward him to let Nev know that he and his guest would be pleased to attend.

Next chapter: Sirius Gets Serious

The will is read and Harry and Cissa have their meeting

A/N When I started posting this story I was six chapters ahead, with this chapter I have caught up to myself. No more pre-written chapters which shouldn't be a problem except for the fact i am recieving a visit from Wilma today. I hope to keep to schedule but we'll have to see. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Oct. 2005

Chapter 22

Description: Sirius' will is read.

Disclaimer: They are, sadly, not mine. They all belong to JKR

**Sirius Gets Serious**

When Harry and Severus arrived at the bank they where immediately shown to a large conference room where they sat unnoticed in the back. The room was half full; mostly order members as well as a few people that Harry did not know, most of these were women.

One woman Harry did recognize was Narcissa Malfoy he watched her approach one of the others that looked familiar but he knew that he had never met. Sev must have noticed him watching and leaned closer, "Andromeda and Narcissa, in the same room, this could get interesting in a rather nasty way." He smirked, "It is a good thing Bella, is unavailable." Sev and every one else who had noticed the pair was shocked to see they were not only being civil but actually seemed friendly.

When the large double doors were closed, a small door at the back of the room opened and Grignack walked in followed by two younger goblins and two wizards in bank uniforms. Each wizard carried something one had a tray of four glass bottles the other had a strange plate like object with runes engraved all around the edge. Each of the young goblins had a stack of envelopes. The most interesting thing to Harry was that Dumbledore was conspicuous by his absence.

Grignack drew everyone's attention by clapping his hands loudly; "On behalf of Mr. Black I would like to thank you for attending. The first section of this, the Reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black is for his Ladies. He then began calling out names, as each Lady received her envelope she was motioned to a place near the low pedestal at the front of the room. When he stopped there were fourteen women gathered around with envelopes. Several were holding on to each other seemingly fighting back tears."

The plate like pensive was placed on the pedestal and one of the bottles was carefully emptied into it. As the wizard stepped back, the image of Sirius rose and appeared to stand on the pedestal.

He just stood for a moment smiling, and then he began to speak, "My lovelies, I know, if I where not already dead, I would be in big trouble to have you all in the same room. Each of you should have received an envelope; I have written letters to inform you of what your gift is and where to find it or directions for the goblins to release it. I would request that you all go out and do something spontaneous for me some time this week. I have also asked that Tom at the Leaky Caldron set up the party room for all who wish to attend my fare well party. Is every thing ready Tom?"

The old walnut of a man to one side of the room said, "Aye, Siri, 'tis ready." as he bobbed his head up and down in a nodding bow.

The image of Sirius continued as though he had heard the answer, "Thanks Tom. I knew I could count on you. Now my loves no more tears, I will miss you all, good by my loves." He started blowing kisses and Grignack ushered the women out of the room as the image dissolved, fading into thin air, leaving nothing to put back into the empty bottle.

"The second part of this the Reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black is for his brothers in arms." Said Grignack formally, this list included many of the order members, Tom the Bartender, and some men that Harry did not know but looked like Aurors. Again, each received an envelope. Another bottle was emptied onto the pensive. And again the image of Sirius appeared.

"My friends, I hope my death had meaning in the fight against Voldemort. If I was doing something stupid, well," he shook his head and grinned, "Just let me pretend any way. You my friends should have each received an envelope; these have instructions to the goblins or my heir to release the items specified, Harry, help them find these things some of them are in the special vault, I think you know which one I mean?" he paused.

Harry grinned as every one looked around, "Yes Sir, I believe I do." The only one that had seemed special to Harry was the one under the name of Nigel Grim.

There where gasps as people realized that Harry Potter was present and that he was who Sirius had meant when he said 'heir'.

There was a slight commotion before Harry stood and angrily said, "My God Father is still speaking."

And so he was "…pranks and have some fun, good bye my friends." He waved as he dissipated this time. Grignack tried to usher them out but many were converging on Harry and Severus, both of whom where scowling.

Severus beat Harry to the punch when he said softly but scathingly, "Very respectful, gentlemen, you missed most of your message from the dear departed."

One of them shouted, "Why you…" as he drew back his fist, others were shouting and pushing whether in the attempt to get to Snape or defend Harry was unclear. Harry caught the words Deatheater and traitor.

Harry moved in front of Sev blocking the punch easily and countering with a blow to the sternum. "This is not the place and it will never be the time. You are disrespecting the man we are here to honor. Do you really think this is what Siri would want? A brawl during the reading of his will?" His eyes where like green fire and the man backed down immediately gasping for breath. Harry scanned the other faces to see if he would need to actually lay one of them out. Grignack clapped for attention again, the look on the goblins face was fierce, and he was obviously not pleased. "Gentlemen the next part of the reading needs to start if you would like to have a meeting with Mr. Potter-Black the secretary in the next room will take your name and I am sure that Mr. Potter-Black will get back to you at his earliest convenience." A few of them just stalked off while others bowed or shook Harry's hand offering their condolences. Most glared at Snape who was standing defensively behind Harry and had pulled his staff from somewhere. Moody was the last to leave, he eyed Harry and said, "You shouldn't have pulled your punch. Some one attacks, take 'em out, constant vigilance."

When they where gone there where only the Weasleys, Hermione, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda, and Nymphadora Tonks left with Severus and Harry.

"Harry, are you all right? I've never seen Jenkins back down from anyone." Said Tonks when Harry turned to her the fire had not yet died in his eyes, and she made an EEEP sound and backed up tripping and landing on the twins, which they found quite enjoyable.

Harry closed he eyes and took several calming breaths. "Sorry Tonks," he cleared his throat as he opened them back up to see the twins 'helping' Tonks up and laughed, shaking his head, "that's my dream girl." They all looked at him from the tangle of limbs the twins with huge eyes as Harry offered Tonks his hand.

"We didn't know,"

"That Tonks was"

"Spoken for, Harry."

When did this happen?

Ginny said rather crossly, "Yes, Harry, When did this happen?" her hands were on her hips.

Harry grinned, "On my birthday. I blew out the candles, made a wish and there she was, stealing bites my cake, I'm sure she told you all about it."

It was Hermione's turn, "Noooo, I think she may have left out a few details, Harry." She was smiling enjoying teasing him and the fact that Tonks was turning red was a bonus.

Grignack was reluctant to interrupt this bizarre display of wizard mating rituals, but business was business. He clapped his hands and when he had their attention he said, "This the third part of the Reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black is for those he considered his family through blood or love.

The third bottle was emptied and the form of Sirius Black was standing before them again. "I will miss all of you most. Every one in this room I considered to be very important to me, I consider each of you family. " Several people looked around at Snape and Narcissa, but remained quiet not wanting to miss anything. For his part Severus wanted to crawl in to a hole and disappear. "Harry, I realize you may be looking around thinking that certain people don't belong here, let me explain. You, my godson, through love are my heir. Minerva, the mother I always wanted. Remus is the brother of my heart, my best friend. The Weasleys, well they seem to have more love than any one family can contain and will continue to adopt people, I haven't figured out why they thought me worthy of this honor… but, they seem to have adopted us both in some fashion." He grinned, "The goblins will have put your gift in your vault by now Molly; now no more crying; I happen to like your smile." Molly eeeped and valiantly tried to stem her tears. "Fred, George, I have made arrangements to invest a small amount in your joke shop, see Grignack later. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, I left instructions for your tuition along with Harry's to be paid out of a special trust."

"And then there is my blood family, Nymphy my little cousin, all grown up, you always brighten the room when you enter, you get that from your mother. Annie I have missed you and wish we had been able to see more of each other." His grin became more wolfish, "Cissy, dump that lout and find some one that is actually worthy of your intelligence and beauty." He looked around as though searching for some one the uncanny thing was that he eyes seemed to find Severus, "Snape, you should be the only other person here. If Dumbledore has some how shouldered his way in you have my permission to chuck him out," his grin was positively evil as he waited silently for about a minute and a half, "I know that we agreed to never mention the familial connection so long as we live, but I'm dead so," he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, grinned, then became very serious, "Cousin, Severus, I have two requests of you," he bowed his head, "Forgive me, I probably do not deserve it, but humbly ask it, I have only one excuse, it is in the letter I have written to you. Second take care of Harry for me. I know the two of you don't get on the best but please try, for me, for Harry and for yourself. Don't let the old man do to him what he did to us; I know you know what I mean." Harry saw Sev nod that, yes he knew. "Harry, Severus knows all the proper pranks for a young man to learn. I wish I could have been the one to teach you but Severus always gave a good as he got. I expect the two of you to come up with something pretty spectacular pretty soon. Mooney help them if they need it." Sirius had an almost evil smirk, "Try to get the old fart for me. I'll miss you all. There should be one more memory, Harry you will have to decide who you trust to watch that one with you."

The image bowed and again threw kisses, whispering the words good bye, and I love you as it disappeared this time.

Harry smiled and whispered, "Good bye Siri."

Grignack looked to Harry, "Shall we continue or would you like to view this alone?"

Harry thought for a moment then shook his head, "I... I don't know." He looked at Sev, who shrugged and shook his head. Harry looked to Remus next who made almost the same gesture, "I don't know, he never mentioned any of this to me."

Harry sighed looking around several people shifted under his gaze, when he reached Narcissa she spoke, "My Lord Black, perhaps those who feel they should leave, should do so now."

Arthur nodded "I think that is an excellent suggestion, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I think I would like you all to stay, but if you feel you should leave then you are free to do so."

No one moved for a moment, Grignack clapped his hands loudly one last time looking at Harry, "We are ready if you are." Harry nodded. Grignack accepted the last glass bottle and the wizards and other goblins left. "This, the fourth and last section of the Reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black is for his heir, Lord Harry James Potter-Black and those he deems worthy.

Grignack carefully emptied the memory onto the plate pensive and stepped back.

Sirius rose once more to stand on the pillar "Harry, I hope my previous statements have made an impression, don't let Snape get to you," he smirked "I suspect he has stormed out by now, I probably shouldn't have blown a raspberry at him but," He shrugged and grinned slightly, "old habits die hard, listen close Son, Dumbledore is not to be trusted, he has a habit of wanting to have absolute control and he can't stand not knowing things. If he asks you to submit to a loyalty oath or spell tell him to shove it. He will use the opportunity to put compulsions on you to be obedient and most likely to be truthful to him. I have been working on these for a long time and have been able to break all but the one to stay in this god-forsaken house and to discuss them with others. I was able to make these memory bottles and sent them with instructions to Grignack without any one knowing. I don't know who else he has tampered with; try to free the others especially Remus and Snape. Learn occlumency do what ever it takes, this is your only defense against either of the old men you face. I hope you don't have to be at war with them both at the same time but if you do, use them against each other, and take them while they are weak, Mooney, Snape and Moody should be able to help with your training. I wish I could be there for the last battle, well maybe I was, I can always hope. Well Harry I think I've said enough, play some pranks with the money, try not to get caught at it. Have as much fun as you can. And always remember that I love you and am so very proud of you." The image Sirius was suddenly replaced by a large black dog that barked happily and jumped around in place on the pedestal as it slowly faded away.

A/N: Well, Wilma didn't get me, just a near miss; power was out for about 24 hours. I work for the FDOT and I'm working crazy hours (like 13 hrs a day overtime pay yipee) and have no idea when I will get to the next chapter which should be the meeting with Cissa and the meeting at the ministry. I am going to try to post twice a week. (Tuesday and Friday?)

I am not happy leaving this here but thought it would be better to send you what I have instead of making you wait.

I can't believe I have over 100 reviews. (Bouncing in chair grinning) Thanks to all who review, I will try to answer any questions you have sometime in the story. At this point if there is something you would like to see let me know and I may use it.

Again thank you for reading. BertaS


	23. Chapter 23

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Oct. 2005

Chapter 23

Description: The meeting at Gringotts breaks up and the guys arrive at the ministry.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They all belong to JKR.

**Evidence**

Harry insisted that each person present be scanned for compulsions, which didn't take long but was a bit depressing. Over half of them had some spell or another on them ranging from simple truth spells on Ron, Hermione and Ginny to the more complex ones, similar to those that where on Severus, on Remus, Molly and Arthur. Minerva had even more including the one that would make her feel attracted to Albus. She was in a bit of shock for a while.

The surprise was the residue of spells on 'Cissa, which they thought were broken by the death of her husband.

There were a few moments, when Molly realized that Dumbledore had placed spells on her children, that Harry thought that he would not have to worry about anything but keeping his adoptive Mum out of Azkaban. It took quite a bit to calm her down. Minerva came out of her stupor and pulled her aside where Sev overheard bits of their plotting.

Bill asked for one of his co-workers to come help him record and remove the spells. As they where doing this he taught Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Arthur and the twins how to locate, record and remove such spells.

Severus couldn't help thinking of the discussion he had with Harry concerning his own compulsions. Harry had said there where different flavors to the spells on him.

Lemon Sherbets, obviously Albus, there were the silencing and truth spells as well as obedience with a list of rules, and what they had finally decided to call the, 'Maintain Cover No Matter What' compulsion. As well as a suppression on certain emotions, fear, pain, and guilt.

The smell of Death had to be the Dark Lord. These spells where mostly straight forward, obedience, submissiveness, the need to grovel almost worship the Dark Lord, one to promote feelings of pleasure in the pain of others, and a spell that actually caused pain when the word 'Voldemort' was spoken. They had also determined that there were suppressions on most of his positive emotions, leaving only fear, anger, and hate. There were a couple spells that they had not been able to positively identify but thought may have been a power drain and something that would take effect if the Dark Lord were to die.

Lilac, Severus' memory of Mama always included that smell. These seemed to be mostly associated with things that all mothers say to their little boys, things like act your age, study hard, mind your elders and never be immodest. And suppressions on his emotions, big boys don't cry, don't laugh loudly or smile too much, and there is nothing to be afraid of.

The last flavor had been the only one that they where unsure of. When Harry had told him that it was licorice, Severus had at first shook his head, no one he knew ate it regularly enough for it to flavor their spells. Then it had hit him like a bludger, not licorice, but anise, Absinth; Grandfather had been addicted to Absinth. After they had figured this out it made more sense that there were obedience with a list of rules and suppression of fear, pain, guilt, and humor.

Discovering the list of his Grandfathers rules had only taken Harry getting exasperated and loosing his temper. Sev had suddenly found himself on his knees with a loud groan, head on the floor speaking in a monotone, "I will mind Mama; If I do something bad I will not get caught; If caught I will take my punishment like a man; I won't let anyone know that Papa was a worthless mudblood; I will study hard; I won't laugh out loud; I will respect my elders; I will stay away from blood traitors; Love is a weakness; I am not worthy of happiness." It took Harry apologizing for losing his temper and comforting him to snap him out of it.

Sev was brought back to the present by loud laughter as Remus and the twins were talking about a remote delivery to remove all spells on some one as if it were one of the twins products. They thought they would have something worked out by the end of the week. Remus and the twins where heading back to the joke shop to plan some pranks as per Sirius' wishes.

The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione, who was staying with them till the beginning of term, were discussing going to the party at the Caldron and told Harry they would like him to come to supper soon. Tonks and her mother were also going to the party and expressed an interest in having Harry and Severus over to dinner. Professor McGonagall asked them to tea once school started. Harry began to wonder what was going on with the females in his life, all suddenly wanting to feed him but didn't really have time to think about it.

When they where alone 'Cissa pulled a folder from her bag, "This is all you will need to know about Richard (call me Dickey) Thornprick. There is another file I feel you should see, My Lord, it is quite large. If you wish I will forward a copy to you as soon as I get home or you could send Severus to pick it up." She smiled at Harry and Severus. She seemed to have a hard time hiding the surprise when Severus smiled slightly in return.

"It's just, Harry, Mrs. Malfoy. Who is this other file on?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, Harry, and I am 'Cissa." Harry nodded and she continued, "From what I just heard you are going to war, against Dumbledore?" she smiled.

Harry just looked stunned and Sev answered with a smile, "Not precisely, but I doubt anyone can deny the man needs brought down a peg or two."

"I quite agree." She smiled brightly, "Harry, I too would be willing to have the two of you to lunch or tea but it is my understanding that you and my son do not get on well?" she made a little moue of disappointment.

Harry cleared his throat, "Draco and I get on just fine as long as we stay far, far away from each other." This caused both Sev and 'Cissa to laugh. Before they parted they made arrangements for Severus to collect the files in a few days.

After a leisurely lunch and reading through the files they drew their staves from the holsters that were strapped on their backs under their clothing, these where charmed to hold any length wand or staff. They headed to the Ministry, apperating into the atrium and headed toward the security guard.

The guard was looking bored till Sev stepped into his line of sight where upon he immediately went to a defensive position. Holding his wand on the smirking Severus Snape, he signaled for back up.

Several aurors arrived in short order to hear Harry soundly berating the guard for his stupidity, trying to arrest one of the wars greatest heroes, and Harry's personal body guard.

The man turned to the aurors and said, "Every one knows that Snape is a Death Eater, don't they?"

One of the older aurors shook his head and sneered, "He was. But the way I understand it he's got a new master now." He eyed Harry suspiciously.

One of the younger men looked to Harry, "Mr. Potter, have we your word that he will behave? We're having a bit of a problem with the Scum in the holding cells, acting right crazed they are."

Harry looked at Sev, who had let his hair fall over his face and was leaning slightly on his staff. He appeared, to most, to be relaxed, even bored, except the slight twitching of a muscle in his jaw. "As far as I know Professor Snape is not inclined to cause trouble, unless he catches you out of bounds after curfew." He leaned closer to the young auror, as though telling him a secret, "I know for a fact that his detentions are brutal."

The young auror laughed, "Been there, done that." he then cleared his throat with a little cough, "No offence meant Professor."

Severus smiled, "None taken, Mr. Jones. You may need to call in some curse breakers to check those in your lock up. When Mr. Potter removed the mark there was something that we believe would have been triggered by Voldemort's death." He smirked as there were gasps and a shiver ran through most of those present. "I believe that Mr. Potter has an appointment with Madam Bones now, if you will excuse us?" he said as he gave a slight bow and motioned for Harry to lead the way to the elevators. No one even realized that their wands and staves had not been checked at all.

A/N: Kind of short I know. Next chapter should be the meeting with Madam Bones and the Minister after that should be the start of the DE trials and then the Cotillion. I am open to suggestions on non-main character parings for the Cotillion.


	24. Chapter 24

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Nov. 2005

Chapter 24

Description: The meeting at the ministry.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They all belong to JKR.

**Is That A Threat?**

Madam Bones looked up as they were shown into the Directors office, "Welcome Gentlemen, I am sorry. I really think this could have been handled with less fuss." She smiled, "Do have a seat."

Sev smirked, as he moved the chair so that he could see the whole room including the door, "I have learned, that where Harry is concerned, things almost never go as smoothly as we would like."

Harry chuckled, "That's the most massive understatement I think I have ever heard."

The door suddenly flew open and the Minister Pro Tem found himself on facing the business end of a staff held by Severus Snape. His eyes went wide and his fear was evident.

Harry laughed again as he lay his hand on Sev's arm, and glanced at Madam Bones to see her stifling a giggle, "People really are just going to have to stop doing that, someone is eventually going to get hurt." He raised an eyebrow at the man in the door as Sev relaxed, "You really should be more careful when entering a room. We wouldn't want to have to look for another Minister so soon now would we." He gestured for the man to come in and sit down.

The man's nostrils flared, "Is that supposed to be a threat of some kind, young man?"

"Mr. Thornprick, be assured that if Mr. Potter where threatening you, you would not need to ask such an imbecilic question." He smiled evilly, "You should be honored that My Liege has seen fit to advise you, safety precautions are something that he is an expert on."

Thornprick edged around so that he was as far away from Severus as he could get. "I was not aware that you where going to accompany the boy, Snape. May one ask, what you are doing here, armed?" he gave Amelia a look that said he thought this was her fault.

Sev just smiled, "Actually no one even asked to check it." He shrugged a bit, looking admiringly at his staff.

Amelia cleared her throat; "I may have to speak with the security on the matter. However, we have other things to discuss at the moment. Dickey, um excuse me, Minister you had a problem with me clearing the charge of improper use of underage magic?"

The Minister seemed uncomfortable. "I wouldn't say I had a problem. I just fail to see how marking someone in such a way could possibly be a matter of life and death. And you know as well as I, that blood magic is forbidden." He sniffed and looked at Severus, "May I ask to see this, 'Mark of Potter'?"

Severus didn't move, "You may ask any thing you like." He arched an eyebrow at the Minister Pro Tem.

There was a short silence and Amelia coughed, "Professor, would you please show me your left arm?" she seemed, to Harry, to be having trouble keeping a straight face.

Severus immediately pushed up his sleeve and laid his arm on the desk for them all to inspect. The snake was moving in a lazy circle around the lily as it slowly ate its own tail. Harry looked at it surprised, "Sev, when did it start moving?"

Severus shrugged his cheeks coloring slightly, "I did not notice it doing so until this morning, my Liege."

Thornprick snorted, "Explain why it was necessary to break the law to do this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at the man with narrowed eyes, "Take any man with the dark mark to my residence on Privet Drive, you will note that he will quickly pass out shortly after breaching the wards, if not removed he will go in to shock and die it is my understanding that this is what happened to Lucius Malfoy. By the time I discovered the Professor on my front stoop, he had collapsed and was already in shock, at the time I did what I felt was necessary. The only other possibility would have been to remove him from within the wards, this was not an option as there were several Death Eaters standing at the end of the walk."

"What made you think to 'mark' the Professor as a… a… a minion? How does a boy your age even know how to do such a thing? And why would you not just let him die, he was at the time the enemy was he not?" Thornprick threw the questions at Harry as though he was disgusted. It was rather obvious that he was not able to perform this type of magic.

Harry looked at the man thinking a moment, when he answered it was in a hard cold voice, "Minister Thornprick, it was never my intention to create such a mark, however the Professor has not ask me to remove it." Harry looked at Sev his voice softening, "Which I would try to do if ask." He moved he eyes to Amelia, "When I claimed my birth right, Professor Snape offered his pledge as my liegeman which I accepted." His voice hardened again, "He is not," Harry's eyes met those of the Minister Pro Tem again, "my 'minion', nor has he ever been, my enemy, he is my friend and a member of my family. Allowing him to die was never an option."

The temporary minister snorted then sneered, "Just what kind of 'relationship' do you have with this boy, Snape? I have heard some rather abnormal rumors recently. I'm not sure that we shouldn't have **you** up on charges of some kind."

Severus mouth dropped open and he just stared at the man.

Harry snarled as he stood, "I have had enough of that kind of accusation. I am not sleeping with Severus Snape. However if I should decide that I wanted to do so, it would be none of your, or anyone else's business."

Harry's eyes where like green ice and his robes were moving as if in a strong breeze. "Severus Snape has been a spy for the light for longer than I have been alive, he has saved my life so many times I have lost count. I would like to see him receive an Order of Merlin for his services. And. You. Will. See. To. It. You will also drop these ridicules charges against me." Thornprick just swallowed hard and nodded eyes wide.

Harry watched him intently as he quickly signed the release. The man must have felt like a mouse in a vipers' cage. There was no doubt in his mind that he did not want the Boy-Who-Lived-Again as his enemy but he did not know how to fix the situation.

"Now if you will excuse us I have another matter to discuss with Director Bones. Good day, Dickey." Harry watched the man scuttle out the door. He then turned back to Madam Bones and drew an envelope from his pocket and threw it on the desk, "Is this enough to get a conviction?"

As he watched her open the envelope and read through the contents, he glanced at Sev and realized that his friend was shaking. Harry made a conscious effort to calm down and laid his hand on Sev's shoulder. The older man looked up from the edge of his seat, his mouth opened then closed, obviously frightened and fighting back tears. "Its okay Sev, it's not your fault." Harry whispered as he hugged the man.

Madam Bones was shocked by this by-play but was even more shocked by what she was reading in the report from the staff at Gringotts. Evidently during the reading of a will it was discovered that many of the recipients of the bequests had compulsions on them, all apparently from the same originator. They where all evidently willing to testify if the culprit could be caught. The list of spells was extensive ranging from truth spells to a lust compulsion. There were however no names on the document.

"Might I know who the parties involved are? These are very serious charges." Amelia said looking very grave.

Harry and Severus shared a look before Harry answered, "We believe Albus Dumbledore is the one who placed these spells, on members of the Order of the Phoenix. I have not had time to have the other members checked out as to whether or not they also have been tampered with." Harry again looked at Sev this time he seemed to be asking for permission continue.

Severus Snape was showing much more emotion than the Amelia had ever thought him to be capable of as he choked out the words, "Go ahead."

Harry rubbed his shoulder and leaned toward him, "You sure?" The older man nodded, his hair completely obscuring his face.

"When I removed Severus' old Mark, hidden underneath it, were spells similar to subjects number four, five and six, I realize that these won't count in court because there is no record of them being there or of how they where removed. There were also older spells, which we think where placed there by Severus' mum and grandfather. These included emotional suppressants, which were reinforced by the spells that were on the Mark itself. This is why the Professor is a bit out of sorts, he is not used to dealing with these emotions." Harry continued to gently rub Severus' back.

Amelia nodded, "I see. Professor Snape, do please forgive me. You have always seemed to be such a strong person that seeing this side of you is a bit, um, surprising."

He looked at her wiping at his face trying to get himself under control as he said, "I find it to be a bit," he took a deep shuddering breath, "disconcerting myself."

She smiled, "I believe we all do when we get upset. May I recommend a nice long bath when you get home?" at his nod she continued, "On this," she lifted the report refocusing on Harry, "If I could have the names of all parties involved, I will start an investigation. It actually ties in with the ongoing investigation into corruption in the ministry."

Harry tapped the papers with his wand and grinned, as the names appeared in place of the words 'subject number whatever'.

"Do you know if there is a way to get a complete list of Order members?" she asked.

Severus pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to her smiling slightly, "This is all the members that I know, talk to Minerva or Mad-Eye or maybe Dedulas Diggle they have been members the longest I believe."

Amelia nodded and stood, "Thank you both for coming, I'll have someone escort you out, Merlin knows what Dickey will have done by now."

She walked to the door with them searching the outer office where many of her people were apparently out of the office, "Mr. Jones where is every one?"

The young man that Harry remembered from the atrium stammered out, "Oh, um, a Memorial service or something, seemed kind of odd, I mean, there was no memo but a lot of the older guys just kind of, left this morning. I heard snatches of 'back in the old days' talk, you know what I mean? Ma'am?" he looked totally embarrassed.

Amelia nodded smiling, "Yes, I think I know. Would you please escort my guests to the atrium, after that find Alastor Moody and inform him that I would like a meeting as soon as his schedule will allow."

Jones saluted, "Yes Ma'am. Uh…" he seemed to deflate, "any suggestions on where to find him?"

Harry giggled, "Try the Leaky Cauldron. I assume he is at the going away party for Sirius Black." At the perfectly astonished look the man gave him Harry cracked up completely.

Madam Bones was laughing as well, "I wish I had known. I would have liked to have attended. Go to the Caldron, Jones, give Moody my message and let every one else know that I want them back here in the morning, hopefully sober."

Turning she addressed Harry and Sev, "Professor, Mr. Potter, I will see you in a couple of days for the beginning of the trials." They shook hands and departed.

Harry and Sev arrived home in time to have Dobby feed them a delicious meal and usher them into their respective baths for a long soak. Their evening was quite peaceful Harry reading in the library and Sev brewing something in the basement.

The next morning there was a special delivery of 25 hangover potions delivered to Madam Bones, which she was quite grateful to have.

A/N I couldn't help having Sev do something nice, I envision the note attached saying something along the lines of "No one likes being arrested by a hung-over Auror".

I am back to my normal working hours so I can at least breathe again. No more overtime 

Next chapter should be the start of the trials.


	25. Chapter 25

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Nov. 2005

Chapter 25

Description: The Death Eater Trials.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They all belong to JKR.

**Trials and Tribulations**

This time when they approached the guard desk he said, "Good Morning Gentlemen," and waved them through. He did not ask to see their wands, as he did not wish to antagonize his superiors again, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement herself had called him to her office two days ago for harassing The Boy Who Lived and his guard.

When the others in line behind them started protesting loudly they heard him yell, "That's Harry Potter and his bodyguard. I have orders." To which Sev smirked. It was the truth, Harry had made him responsible for his safety, but very few people knew that. The rest of the conversation was cut off as they entered the elevator.

They entered courtroom ten through a different door than Harry had used last year instead of being on the floor they were in the stands. It felt more like when he was in Dumbledore's pensive during fourth year.

They where directed to places in the first tier of seats. Sev was uncomfortable with people behind them until Remus Lupin took the seat directly behind Harry. Sev might not like Lupin very well but he knew that the werewolf would die to protect the 'cub of his pack'. He was further reassured of Harry's safety as the Weasleys filled the seats around Remus, Molly leaned forward giving them each a hug and explaining that Ron and Ginny had been deemed to young to attend and they where at Hermione's for the day.

Mad-Eye was seated next to Sev and Narcissa, who had come in at almost the same time as Harry and Sev, had some how managed to obtain the seat beside Harry, and Tonks was beyond her. There were several other order members in the general vicinity.

Moody whispered to Severus that Bones had removed the 'old sots' spells and they were setting up interviews with all known Order Members as quickly as they could. A few of those interviewed so far had not had spells but they also had very minor roles within the organization. They believed they would have enough evidence to be able charge Dumbledore by the end of the trials. He also told Sev, "this isn't gonna make any sense, but when the time comes play along." as he gave Sev a strange look.

The morning paper had reported that several of the Death Eaters had died in their cells. Among the dead were Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe Senior, and Nott.

What they did not say in the papers was that it was from apparent magical overload, they had lost control of their magic in various ways Bella had seemed to shrivel and dry out like a mummy while Crabbe had blown up similar to what had happened to Aunt Marge, however when they punctured him, he exploded, it was most unpleasant. Nott and Avery went in gruesome and painful ways as well. All but Crabbe where clutching their left arms when they died, there was speculation that he would have been had he been able to each it.

Most all of those remaining were already exhibiting signs of insanity, many, complaining of intense pain in their Marks. Curse breakers had been called in two days ago. They had been able to help those that would cooperate, but most were already beyond ever being normal again. They learned this from Bill who had been one of those called in to help. He had offered his condolences to Cissa. Harry was amused by the look she gave the good looking Weasley, kind of like he had seen Hermione look at chocolate pudding, as she thanked him for his concern, telling him that her sister was lost to her a long time ago.

Cissa was speaking softly to Harry, but most of those around them could hear, giving him all the recent gossip about nearly every person that entered the courtroom. Some of it had Harry hiding his face as he giggled almost uncontrollably. Sev just smirked at him and raised his eyebrow. And Molly occasionally leaned forward with info that even surprised Cissa in a few cases.

When Mrs. Longbottom entered Harry nudged Sev and smirked pulling the picture of Neville's boggart to his public mind where he knew that Sev would see it. Sev was actually finding it very hard not to snigger as the woman was speaking with Harry, telling him that Neville sent his regards and was looking forward to seeing him at the Cotillion. When she went to her seat, Cissa told him that she would have a list of facts about the young women that would be attending by the next afternoon. Harry had thoughts of running away screaming and Sev finally elbowed him and hissed, "Stop it. I am not the only one in this room that can hear you." His eyes flicked to where Dumbledore was seated in the middle of the Judges all wearing plum with large 'W's on the breast. Harry just grinned and began projecting waves on the beach which seemed to calm Sev and every one else around them down, at least until Sev caught the fleeting image of a nearly naked person in the surf.

When the trial actually started there were additional witness chairs created so that they could judge five people at once. There were several groups of people that Harry had never meet personally, though he had seen some of them in visions, they where each given Veritaserum and ask to recite their crimes most where quickly sentenced to life in Azkaban. Some including Macanair, Goyle, Dolohov, and the Lestrange brothers, were sentenced to receive the Dementors Kiss.

It was late in the afternoon when Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic, was brought in screaming and gibbering so much that they had trouble getting the Veritaserum into his mouth. They finally had to stun him and wrench his jaw open. His list of crimes took two additional doses of the potion, which Sev said was far more than he had ever seen any one take and not suffer permanent side effects. He implied that Voldemort had proven just what happens when you give too much of this potion. His opinion was that Fudge would be more likely to need a bed next to Frank and Alice Longbottom than the attentions of the Dementors. He would, at the very least, be unable to ever lie again, that is, if he where able to speak at all.

They decided to adjourn after ordering him to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Harry didn't think he would last long. In fact he didn't think any of those sent to the prison would survive very long, they seemed a pretty pathetic lot.

Just after they adjourned for the evening Dumbledore made the mistake of approaching Harry.

"Harry, my boy, I was quite distressed to find that you have left the security of your Aunts house. I really must insist that you return there. It is not safe for you anywhere else." the Headmaster said in his most grandfatherly voice.

"Headmaster, I would have thought you would have been informed by now that I claimed Head of Family recently and am, in the eyes of the law, an adult." Harry smirked, "I should not have to remind you that you are not my guardian, you never have been. You have no more right to interfere in my private life than you do any of the other students at school. I notice that you do not, for example, try to dictate to Luna," he waved at her standing behind Dumbledore, holding what looked to be a magic tape recorder. She had her usual dreamy smile, but her eyes twinkled as Harry smiled at her.

When Dumbledore looked around he realized that there where a lot of reporters around. He frowned and cleared his throat; "Perhaps you would accompany me to my office Harry, so that we can speak a little more freely?"

"No, Albus. I will never again be alone in a room with you." he could feel his friends and family moving closer, "There are too many inconsistencies, too many lies, whether outright or through omission." Harry heard a low growl behind him and realized that Remus was getting overly angry. Several people eyed the werewolf nervously, most knew him to be mild-mannered and hard to anger, it was however Molly that stepped forward next to Harry, looking daggers at the headmaster. Harry put his arm around her and continued, "I have other things to do today, like spending time with my family. Perhaps I could meet with you and the Heads of House a few days after school starts."

"Harry I must insist. You are still in danger," his eyes flicked to Snape. "I am not entirely convinced that Severus is to be trusted in his current state. I believe that there may still be Voldemort sympathizers out there that would be tempted to harm you." this caused a surge in the reporters.

Harry smiled and looked at the reporters, "Please my friends, I would prefer that, the fact that an old man tends to worry, over things that most likely will never happen, not make it into print."

Dumbledore sputtered and started turning red. Sev spotted Auror Jones not too far off and called him over, "Mr. Jones? Would you come help the Headmaster to his office, he seems to be suffering from an unknown illness." his supposed smile of concern was actually quite frightening.

The young auror seemed most solicitous as he led the protesting old man away, promising to have a healer give him a looking over.

This of course left Harry as the focus of the reporters, who all started calling for his attention. Harry held up his hand, still smiling. When they where quiet he said, "I am not going to answer a bunch of questions right now. I am confident that all the marked Deatheaters have been caught and that those who have been implicated by their testimony will soon be in custody as well. As for Professor Snape, I trust him with my life." He looked at Sev and smiled, when the man smiled a little at his words.

A female voice called out, "There is a rumor that the two of you will be attending the Fall Cotillion, is it true?"

Harry smiled, "I suggest you speak to Mrs. Longbottom about the gust list. If you have specific questions for me, please write them out and owl them to me, if you put on them when you go to press I will do my best to get them back with that in mind. If you will excuse us now I understand that Mum-Weasley was baking this morning and I plan to beg a few scraps from her table, thank you." He gave a small bow and started toward the exit Remus quickly took point which cleared the way quickly as any one who cared to look could see that the wolf was very close to the surface, he was moving with more grace and strength than he usually did, he was also still emitting small sniffs and growls and his eyes where glowing yellow.

The only reporter brave enough to get close to Harry was Luna who breezed up and said, "Hello Professor Snape, Professor Lupin," she gave Harry a quick hug, "I am beginning to suspect that the Headmaster has fleables in his beard. I will see you in a couple of days, Harry. I do hope you will save me a dance." she drifted off after that leaving several of them looking puzzled. And Sev mouthing the word 'fleables?'

Harry laughed, "I don't know Sev. I think we'll need a subscription to the Quibbler, if you are really that interested."

Lupin was grinning and frightening people even more with his canines extended. The rest of the group was laughing as they left the Ministry building most headed for dinner at the Burrow.

The next day was much the same with the sensational, high profile cases being the last of the day.

Peter Petigrew was brought in as the last Deatheater to be tried. He confessed to the murder of Cedric Diggory, as well as many others and to being the secret keeper for the Potters, to being an illegal animagus and framing Sirius Black and faking his own death and living as a rat with a an unsuspecting wizarding family. The surprise was that he said that Dumbledore was the one to cast the Fidelius charm on the Potters. This could only mean that Albus had to have known that Sirius was innocent.

Once Peter was sentenced and taken away to be Kissed the Trials were over. Harry had found he was exhausted and just wished to go home. But that was not to be as the Headmaster stood and spoke, "There is just one more matter to clear up some loose ends before we adjourn this evening. It saddens me to do this but I must call Severus Snape to the witness seat."

Sev sat a moment shocked, then stood slowly. Harry stood with him looking scared. Moody stood and whispered, "They ain't charged em yet." Out loud he said, "Come on Snape, move it along." as he pushed Severus toward the stairs to the floor.

When they reached a position near the witness chair, Dumbledore said, "I really am sorry Severus, sit down please," when he sat the chains wrapped themselves loosely around his wrists. He looked neither left nor right but Harry could tell that he was very uncomfortable being bound like that. Dumbledore said, "Bring the veritaserum."

Moody stepped forward, "Less'en the laws been changed whilst I weren't lookin ye can't do that. He ain't been charged with a crime. He's just given information out the goodness o' his heart as it were."

The irritation was starting to show in the headmaster's voice when he said, "I was just going to ask if we had the witness's permission to use the potion on him, I hope he will note that it is from the last batch that he provided for this purpose. May I take it you are volunteering as counsel in this case, Mr. Moody?"

Mad-Eye snorted, "I guess that'd be up ta the Professor, now wouldn't it?"

Severus looked at Moody, "I will consent to the Veritaserum, if you will make sure that they limit it to one dose only and, that you silence me before I answer any questions you deem inappropriate."

After Moody had to silence Severus the third time for inappropriate questions Madam Bones insisted on taking over the questioning and it was revealed that Severus had been under compulsion spells that caused him to maintain the cover he had as a spy and made him unable to speak of certain things to anyone but Albus Dumbledore. He revealed that he had done worse things under orders from Dumbledore than Voldemort had ever asked of him, and that the Headmaster had repeatedly manipulated students, Harry Potter and his friends, into dangerous situations that could have been avoided.

When Dumbledore tried to protest, there where several cries that having Snape testify was his idea and several of them ask questions of their own causing Severus quite a bit of stress as he did not know which question to answer.

Moody stepped in front of Snape, looking him squarely in the eye "You do not need to answer any of those questions." Something about the way the Potions master looked at him made him say "Do you want to answer one of them?"

Sev nodded, and then said firmly, "I have never slept with or had sex with Harry Potter." He then snapped his mouth shut they hadn't asked if he would, just if he had. Nor had they asked about any other student.

Harry who was still standing at his place chuckled. Harry caught Moody's real eye and they both realized that there was something that Sev had omitted from his answer, but it would serve to squash a lot of the rumors.

Before they dismissed the audience the Minister Pro Tem stood and thanked Snape for his willingness to sacrifice for the light and asked that Dumbledore, Madam Bones and several others meet with him in private immediately.

Sev was released from the chair and Harry vaulted to the floor as soon as Madam Bones declared that the court was adjourned. Alastor and Harry where helping Sev walk toward the exit where some how the others had gathered.

The members of the press where ready this time with Rita Skeeter being the only one to speak with Harry, she had a sheaf of parchments that she handed to Harry saying that they had gotten together in the press room and gathered the questions for the day to save him from being buried in owls. She also said that there where several papers that would like to interview Professor Snape. She had smiled hopefully at Sev, very careful not to ask any actual questions in case the potion had not fully worn off, Sev made a face and growled, "Write the questions out, Miss Skeeter. I will see what I can do." The man beside her held out a second sheaf of parchments with hastily written questions, which Sev took with smile that was a bit scary.

A/N I had a hard time with this due to a distraction stemming from the end of chpt 20 where Harry says "You will never guess what I got this time."

I kept picturing poor Sevie's reaction to being handed a Ping Pong paddle as Harry walks past saying, "Now we just have to transfigure the table and we can begin."

As you can tell the possibilities are staggering. This could be very slashy D/s, there were several versions of this go thru my mind. I like slash but don't think I can write it properly. If this bunny bites you, let me know, I want to read it.

Next chapter: I am not Prince Charming – will be the Cotillion and more confusion for Sev ----- unless Harry and Sev decide they want to discuss Dumbledore's arrest first and answer all those interview questions. I haven't decided yet. Anyone with questions that they would like the guys to answer let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Nov 2005

Chapter 26

Description: The guys read the paper and realize they have nothing to wear.

Disclaimer: I only wish they were mine.

**Nothing to wear**

The next morning Sev was not feeling well due to the veritaserum the day before. He was a bit more like his old self than was comfortable for Harry.

Harry had asked if a hangover potion would help and the Potions Master had almost bitten his head off. Giving him a lecture about mixing potions and that he was not hung-over and there was nothing wrong with him.

Harry had snapped back, "Fine, suffer, but don't take it out on me. I was just trying to help." The hurt look on Harry's face had caused Severus more pain than a beating would have.

Sev instantly looked contrite, "I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I do have a bit of a headache." He started tearing his toast in to little pieces not managing to get any of it in his mouth.

Harry reached over and stilled his hands, "Do you want some porridge?" Harry stood up and moved to the stove and the pot of cereal Dobby had left there, dishing up a small portion, setting it in front of Sev, and patting his back gently, "Eat, it should help."

Sev took a small bite and made a face, the porridge had a great deal of sugar in it just like most children liked it. He continued to follow his master's orders though as he mentally reviewed all the mistakes that he still felt he deserved to be punished for, he was amazed, there were so many instances of arguing and attempts to call Harry 'My Lord', as well as failing to follow orders, embarrassing Harry by giving people a reason to criticize, and waking his master on more than one occasion. But worst of all he was convinced that Harry had requested him to have children and he had not only refused but totally rejected what he was now sure was a sexual advance from his master.

Harry didn't act angry and he had indicated a preference for girls but that only confused Sev more. The partners Sev had been with had never really wanted _him_ they just wanted sexual relief. He was just doing as ordered in any case. No matter whom he had been with, male or female, he had always tried to please but he frequently found no pleasure in the act. He was deep enough in thought that he did not even notice the owl with the paper land on the table.

As he put the last bite of food in his mouth the owl taking flight startled him and he watched as Harry unrolled the Daily Prophet dreading what they might have written this time. They were both shocked that the front page held a picture of a beleaguered, old looking Albus Dumbledore, the article under the picture read:

_Corruption in High Places_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_In a surprising move the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones has brought charges against Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These Charges include Magical Coercion, Mind Tampering, Child Endangerment and Neglect of Duties. This stems from the Ministries' on going investigation into Corruption._

There was more but Harry didn't read it.

Harry said, "Well, that's interesting. I wonder what they did with our Q and A sheets?" he turned the page and found an article on the Cotillion including an interview with Mrs. Longbottom, and a list of those that were scheduled to attend. This explained Luna's comment about saving her a dance, the thought of dancing made Harry wince.

Harry's comment this time was, "I really have got to figure out what I am going to wear to that stupid thing. I don't suppose that jeans and a tee shirt are acceptable?"

Sev's mouth dropped open and he rasp out, "Master, are you telling me you don't have dress robes?"

Harry shrugged, "I have the ones from fourth year. I guess they'll do."

Sev stood and pulled Harry to his feet turning him this way and that. Shaking his head he exclaimed, "They will never fit. You have grown at least four inches and gained what ten, fifteen pounds?"

Harry crumpled back into his chair with a groan, "We have to go shopping. Don't we?"

Sev raised his brow, "Most definitely. I must confess my own dress robes are a bit dated, and at the school, maybe I will see something I like as well."

They arrived heavily cloaked near Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley. Entered the store quickly where there were several people bustling about. Sev spoke quietly to the girl behind the counter. Harry thought she looked familiar, which was confirmed when she led them into a private room and said, "Madam will be with you in a few moments, Professor."

Sev groused wondering how she had recognized him and Harry just laughed saying, "None of your students will ever forget or mistake your voice, Sev. I've actually heard some of the girls saying that they think it's sexy."

Severus was saved from answering by Madam Malkin entering, "You gentlemen have left this a bit late don't you think? You are lucky I have anticipated your needs. And that I have recent measurements for you Mr. Potter." She frowned slightly, "although we may want to double check them, young men grow so fast." The door opened and the girl from the counter came in carrying a stack of parchments and several fabric samples.

"Look through these." Madam Malkin created a small table and laid the parchments in front of them, "let me know what styles you like. I'll be back in a few moments to get you measurements."

Harry paged through the drawings then handed them to Sev who paused several times thinking what would look good on his master he rearranged the drawings. "I believe the first two would suite you best, my Liege," he said softly.

Harry frowned slightly at the title, but could not object, he had willingly accepted that one. He nodded looking at the pictures "What about for yourself, Sev?"

Sev's face became blank and he shrugged slightly, "These are custom robes, my Liege, I will have to look at those that are slightly less expensive."

Harry was looking through them again arraigning them on the table. "Severus, I did not ask what you can afford, I ask what you liked." He looked up to find Sev's mask had completely broken and he was obviously upset.

"I'm sorry Master, I… I don't mean to keep messing up." Sev was looking at the floor, wringing his hands. Harry thought he was struggling with himself not to drop to the floor.

When he pulled his wand he saw Sev tense and a look of acceptance come over his face, which changed to confusion as Harry created two chairs and ordered him to sit.

Before Harry sat dawn he lay his hand on Sev's shoulder, "Do you really think I would hex you?"

Sev's head went down his hair covering his face.

"Sev, think about who and what I am. You know I will never hurt you intentionally." Harry smiled slightly, "In fact there are only two things that I can think of that would really make me angry. Being lied to and not being told the things I need to know. Have you done either of these things?"

Sev's head shot up and he shook his head violently, "No, Master."

Harry smiled, "Good and remember you are Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. You kneel before no one."

They spent several hours choosing just the right cut and fabric for each of them. They were promised delivery by the next afternoon one each custom made, one of a kind Malkin Original, formal dress robes, which Harry happily paid for.

Next Chapter: I am Not Prince Charming – we might actually get to the Cotillion.


	27. Chapter 27

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Nov 2005

Chapter 27

Description: We find out what happens at the Daughters of the Goblin Wars Fall Cotillion

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd live in Kendlewood Castle.

**I am Not Prince Charming**

The two men sat on the couch in their slightly crumpled finery staring into the fire. Exhaustion was evident in their postures and they were so quiet that one would have to look closely to tell that they were not asleep.

One finally commented, "I can't figure out why they seemed so interested in me."

The other snorted, "You are now one of the most eligible bachelors in Brittan, probably in Europe."

"I didn't notice them dragging you off to meet the old dragons."

"No I guess not, I just had to dance with every witch in the room under the age of 25."

"I think I could have handled that. I really think I would rather have a 'polite' conversation with the Dark Lord, than ever have to do that again.

"Umm, to bad I already killed him then."

"I still don't understand why they suddenly think I am acceptable though. I am not Prince Charming you know."

"You're no longer a snarky bastard Sev, and you look great in that outfit, of course they are interested

Severus Snape smoothed his Slytherin green and silver silk robes; he had not worn this much color since he was little. The style was a bit different for him as well, with a sort of oriental flavor to them. They still had the close fitting jacket but with silver embroidery, open collar and no sleeves. The only thing he had on his arms was the light over robe cut in a similar style as his teaching robes, these were an almost transparent new leaf green.

While getting ready he had suddenly realized that his arms were going to be on display for all to see and almost refused to leave the house. It had taken him seeing Harry in his completely sleeveless outfit to convince him that it was okay to show his arms, which were quite muscular from lifting cauldrons and long stints of stirring potions.

Harry knew that he was in excellent physical shape but had complained that Sev made him look like a wimp. Sev had looked at his arms as he flexed the muscle with a bit of shock having never thought about it.

When they had arrived at Kendlewood Castle they were both in awe, it was nearly as big as Hogwarts, Harry thought it looked like the fairytale castles in the books he had read in primary school with the white towers full of flying pennants and flags. They had been greeted by Neville and his Gran and directed to the lounge for appetizers and drinks.

They caused at quite a stir, not many men were confidant enough to display their muscles the way Harry and Severus were. Harry was wearing charcoal slacks and jerkin with a sleeveless open robe that was just a matter of several length of a silvery silk fastened at the sides and shoulders. It was as close to jeans and a tee shirt as he could get in the wizarding world.

It was not long until they were called to diner, there were about two dozen of the round tables holding twelve people each. When they were seated they found themselves at Neville's table along with Luna, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and five other people. Sev realized that all the people at this table were either still in school or had graduated in the last two years.

Luna wound up between Sev and Neville and seemed oblivious to the tension between them, talking to both of them and practically forcing them to talk to each other. Neville was taking his duties as host seriously though and really trying to involve the whole table in the conversation, which seemed to flow quite well and cover a multitude of topics. Toward the end of the meal while they were discussing Herbology and potions ingredients. Neville had made a statement and Sev had questioned quietly, "Mr. Longbottom, your knowledge of ingredients astounds me, I have to wonder, why you struggle so in my class?"

Neville looked embarrassed, shrugged and mumbled something that had sounded like "m scared a you."

Severus caught a fleeting image of the boggart from several of those at the table, "I do apologize for that. Perhaps it is something we can remedy this year." He smiled slightly looking around the table catching that image again, "You should all learn to shield your thoughts better, I would not be caught dead in brown shoes with a red hand bag." He had said it in such a bland way, totally ignoring the hat that they all thought was the truly funny thing about the outfit. He had picked up his glass of wine and sipped so absently that it took a few moments before the entire table had exploded in laughter, drawing attention from other tables, who were quick to catch on that Professor Snape was not the same person he had been before the fall of the Dark Lord.

After that the dancing had started and all the young women that danced with the Potions Master had wanted to introduce him to her family's matriarch. He had been hard pressed to stick to what he had accepted as his new rules. What he had managed to do, with out even realizing it, was to treated each girl as though she were someone truly special, which in turn prompted them to do the same. The fact that he was a graceful dancer, tall, muscular and mysterious helped as well. As did the fact that he was considered a war hero.

The problem that Harry was having was that most of the girls just wanted to be able to say that they had danced with the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. And he really was not that good of a dancer having only had a few hasty lessons from Hermione just before the dance at school in fourth year. Luna, Susan and a few others from school, were the only ones that didn't seem to mind that Harry, was just Harry.

At one point during one of those dances where you change partners every few moments, Harry had found himself with Pansy Parkinson in his arms, she had scowled and he had grinned, because he knew that there was nothing she could do with out causing a scene. Toward the end of the evening, at the refreshment table, Draco Malfoy had confronted Harry.

"Having a good time, Potter?" he had sneered as he looked over the girls around them.

Harry had grinned, "Yeah, I doubt I'll be able to walk in the morning but, I guess it's been a good party. How about you, are you having fun?"

Draco snorted, "Are you drunk, or something?"

Harry laughed, "No, I've just had my toes mashed by nearly every girl here."

Draco was actually trying to smother a laugh when his mother and Severus had appeared next to him. Draco had looked at them and said, "Good Merlin, you don't think either of us is stupid enough to cause a scene with the dowagers over there watching?" he discreetly motioned toward the older women near by with Mrs. Longbottom. "Why don't the two of you go dance or something?"

Sev had raised his eyebrow and looked at Narcissa, who laughed, "Are you sure you're up for this Sev." He simply held out his hand and led her onto the floor.

Harry and Draco and both stood open mouthed as they watched them tango. There were very few people in the room that did not feel that they had just witnessed the Potions Master and Mrs. Malfoy having sex with their clothes on and standing up on the dance floor.

A/N If you have 24 tables with 12 people each that's 288 people on the guest list. Just in case you don't have your calculator handy. I'm not sure what Sev and Cissa think they are doing, but I couldn't stop them from dancing the tango.

I am saying the Cotillion was on 20, August so we have several days till school starts I think Sev needs to do some lesson plans and will need to be at the school for staff meetings and such a few days early. They were also invited to the Tonks's for dinner I don't know if we are going or not.

Thanks to those who review. Oh, I got a flame, I can toast a marshmallow now.


	28. Chapter 28

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Nov 2005

Chapter 28

Description:

Disclaimer: They belong to JKR. I'm just playing with them.

**Lesson Planning**

Harry entered the dining room to find Sev surrounded by books, parchments and folders. Very much like Hermione in research mode. Harry stood watching him with a smile as he paged through one book, shook his head grabbed another and skimmed a few pages, smiled and made a notation on one of his numerous parchments.

Sev suddenly realized he was being watched, and looked up. He blinked a couple of times and said, "Harry, is something wrong?"

Still smiling Harry shook his head, "No, it's just, it's lunch time." He gestured at the mess on the table, "I learned a long time ago, when someone barricades themselves with books, they should be left alone. Hermione is a bit mental at times about having her research interrupted. However since I have already got you to pause, do you want a sandwich or something?"

"I..." Sev looked at his mess of books and frowned, he hadn't realized he had gotten Dobby to bring him quite so many. "I had not meant... I guess I should... I'm sorry..." he started to gather his things.

Harry interrupted with a chuckle, "Sev it's alright, leave it. Are you at a place where you can take a break and eat? What is it you're working on, anyway?"

The Potions Master looked at the parchment in his hand, shrugged and dropped it back to the tabletop, picked up another and made a notation on it. He then straightened, arching his back as he stretched. "I'm revising my lesson plans as we discussed."

Harry frowned slightly, he didn't remember discussing lesson plans, but shrugged it off since Sev seemed happy with what he was doing.

When they entered the kitchen Dobby immediately served them plates of several types of sandwiches, fruit, salad, and a large glass of milk each.

Sev was so excited by his lesson plan project, that he told Harry what he was thinking and planning, and started asking for Harry's opinions. Harry was pretty amused by the fact that the Professor was almost prattling while wearing a milk mustache and waving his sandwich to illustrate his points. He was so excited that Dobby finally handed him a napkin and glared saying, "'Fessor Snapes, Dobby knows you is good wizard now but yous is not having to act like Harry Potters Wheezy."

After the Potions Master stopped sputtering and cleaned himself up, apologizing profusely for his bad manners, and Harry stopped rolling on the floor, they continued their conversation in a slightly more subdued fashion. Although they were both still pretty excited.

They both rather liked the idea of guest speakers. Sev said that he thought he could get the old wizard that had created the Dreamless Sleep potion or maybe Madam Marsh who was the only master to rank above Severus in Britain.

Harry suggested that maybe the twins would be willing to give a demonstration of some of the products they had used potions to create and explain a little about the process of creating new potions.

The idea of the Weasley twins back in his dungeon was a bit disconcerting, but he had to admit they were certainly creative and the students would see that potions could be fun. To be fair and not promote just Harry's friends at WWW they decided that Sev should approach some of the other business that use potions frequently in their daily work.

People such as Berti Botts, Mr. Zoko, Mr. Flume owner of Honydukes, or the proprietor of one or more of the apothecaries in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. Mediwizards, Aurors, and others that had jobs that require a potions NEWTs to even apply were discussed.

Just as they finished eating an owl swooped in and landed in front of Harry. When he opened the letter a frown appeared and he seemed to be getting slightly agitated. He finally huffed, "Why the bloody hell is she asking me this?" and he handed the letter to Sev.

_Mr. Potter_

_You may or may not have been made aware that Albus was taken into custody yesterday. The Board of Governors have removed him from his position and I have been appointed Headmistress. I would like to have a staff meeting however if the entire staff is not present this is difficult._

_Do you think that you will be returning my Potions Master anytime soon?_

_I do hope that he has not changed his mind as replacing him would be nearly impossible._

_I do hope to hear from you soon._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress HSWW_

Sev sat a little straighter and a small smile appeared, as he read. "She knows that you are my Liege Lord." When Harry just looked at him like he had lost his mind Sev continued a little more hesitantly realizing that Harry just might not take this well. "She has to ask your permission to retain my services." his voice trailed off as Harry continued to stare.

Sev bowed his head, "I am sorry Master, it is the way it is done."

Harry finally closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out he said, "It's alright Sev. I... well... I thought... " He snorted, "I don't know what I thought. It just seems that she should ask you. It is your decision. You know that, don't you?"

Sev' smile was brilliant, "Thank you Master. May we go to Hogwarts in the morning?"

Harry chuckled a little as he stood and bowed with a courtly flourish, "As you wish. Does this mean I have to start calling you Professor again?"

The Potions Master failed spectacularly as he tried to sneer and wound up chuckling instead, "It would only be proper."

Harry laughed so hard that Sev had a hard time understanding him when he said, "You know, you are going to give people heart failure this year when you do that?"

Sev smirked eyes shining, "Yes, this year is going to be a lot of fun." The look on his face was positively evil as he went back to his planning.

Harry shook his head and went back to the office where he was trying to answer some of the questions the reporters had ask. He had answered some of them, the ones from some of the daily papers, and returned the sheet but there had been very little in the Prophet, what with the arrest of Dumbledore and the Cotillion taking precedent.

There were some questions that Harry had no idea how to answer, he really had no idea what he wanted to do after school. He didn't feel that he knew enough about most goings on at the ministry or French trade agreements to have an opinion. And his opinions on Dumbledore, Deatheaters, and the rights of magical beings weren't polite enough to write down. There were others that there was no way he was going to answer, whether he wore boxers or briefs was no one else's affair. He did wonder if they had had the stones to ask Sev that same question even if he had no interest in the answer.

The next morning Harry received a note from Madam Malkin that first part of the special project he had ask her to do was finished. He immediately called Dobby and sent him to pick it up. The elf reappeared with a huge grin. His nose touching the floor as he bowed after giving the package to Harry, and said, "Madam says thank you Harry Potter Sir for chance to work with material again and you is to be having tea with her at yous earliest con… conve… as soon as yous can."

Sev was smothering a laugh when Harry thanked the little elf. There was also a note reiterating the message Dobby had given him as saying that the other things requested would be finished soon and what did he want done with the scraps.

Harry immediately placed the large package in front of Sev who just sat and looked at him astonished. Harry had to prompt him to open his present. When he got the package open he recognized the basilisk leather, but was amazed when he realized that Harry had ordered it made into sleeveless teaching robes. Tears sprang to his eyes as he held the wonderful gift that his master had given him. He was unsure that he deserved such a gift but Harry seemed happy to provide him with things he would never get for himself.

"I don't know what to say… I… Thank you, Master." he bowed almost as deeply as Dobby had. He was tall enough that his nose was in no danger of banging on the floor but Harry was pleased that he had not thrown himself to the floor as he had so often during the first few days after having his mark removed.

Harry and grinned, "You are welcome. Now put them on, I want to see how they look."

Sev hesitated, "I should get my jacket. To see the finished look, shouldn't I?"

Harry shook his head; "I haven't figured out why you wear that thing all them time unless you're cold and then I would think a nice warm jumper would be more comfortable."

Sev seemed to think this over before he slipped the robes around his shoulders and turned to Harry as he adjusted their drape across his chest. Dobby suddenly squealed crying, "Oooh, 'Fessor Snapes is getting clothes from Master, whats has 'Fessor Snapes done?"

Sev and Harry both looked at the small elf. Harry was quick to kneel next to the weeping Dobby, "No, no, Dobby. I am not giving him clothes because he was bad. I'm giving them to him so he will be protected and look good and be happy. He can wear anything he wants." Harry leaned down further to whisper in the little elf's ear. What he whispered, Sev never did figure out, but Dobby calmed down immediately.

Harry quickly grabbed his jacket and staff and they headed to Hogwarts arriving just in time to have tea with the Headmistress.

A/N OK, I have no idea what Madam Marsh does in Canon other than get motion sick on the Knight Bus. In this story she is the top ranked Potions Master/Mistress in the British Isles and Sev is ranked second. Sev is ranked fifth in Europe and eighth in the world. Not that that is terribly important to the story.

Thanks to anyone who reviews.

Questions make me have to answer them by writing extra stuff.


	29. Chapter 29

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Nov 2005

Chapter 29

Description: Tea with Minerva and a staff meeting. Sev may also get a surprise or two.

Disclaimer: They belong to JKR. I'm just playing with them.

**Punishment**

Minerva was a little surprised when Harry and Severus arrived for tea.

Severus was ranting about his new lesson plans with guest speakers and field trips to harvest ingredients. Harry watched them with a smile as Sev's enthusiasm was beginning to infect the new Headmistress. They finally began to calm down and she asked what else the two of them had been doing, since she really had not gotten a chance to ask their plans at the reading of the will.

Harry shrugged, "Studying and lesson plans and playing."

"Playing?" She looked between Harry and Severus, "Playing what, Severus?"

Sev turned pink and let his hair fall in front of his face, "Games, muggle ones, mostly."

"It was a lot of fun." Harry noticed Sev's apparent embarrassment, "Wasn't it Sev?" Harry grinned, trying to see through the obscuring hair.

Severus shrugged, "Yes, Master, I guess so. It is just… It's… I am sorry, Master." His face was bright red and Harry received a flash of the GI Joes with their transfigured wands and robes and a feeling of embarrassment, and made an "Oh" sound since this was one of the few times that he had picked up such a flash from Sev. They had been working on his Legimency but Sev's shields almost never leaked.

"Mr. Potter, I do hope that you do not plan to make Severus call you that in front of the other students." The new Headmistress said sternly. She couldn't help wondering what on earth the two of them had been up to cause such a reaction from the stoic Potions Master.

Sev look at Harry in confusion, he was unsure why Minerva was so concerned. Harry finally said, "I have asked that Sev, call me Harry, but…" He shrugged, "I don't know what to do. I guess I've just been ignoring it." It suddenly dawned on Severus just how often he had been calling Harry 'Master' in the last couple of days.

Minerva snorted rather inelegantly, "Well, I suggest you figure something out. While that may technically be a proper form of address for a liegeman to use, it is not at all proper for a Professor to address his student as such." She gave each of them a glare and sent them to Severus' rooms with instructions to discuss the matter.

When Harry and Sev got to the dungeon Sev was very subdued. Thinking that Harry would have no choice but to punish him, Sev immediately went to the center of the room and knelt, knees spread, back straight, hands in his lap and head bowed.

Harry looked at him and asked quietly, "Sev, what are you doing?" he couldn't stop the hand that reached out and tucked some of Sev's hair behind his ear. He hated trying to talk to some one through a curtain of hair.

"Waiting, Mast… H… Harry. For my punishment." Sev glanced at Harry, took a deep breath and looked back down, "I should not have given her a reason to criticize. I apologize, although I know that will not change anything or mitigate my punishment." His hair was again obscuring his face.

Harry held out his hand and said, "Accio Sev's hairbrush." When the brush flew from the bedroom it made a loud smacking noise hitting Harry's hand. Sev was shaking as Harry moved behind him. Harry had to catch Sev's shoulder as the man started to lean forward.

Sev was shocked that Harry stopped him but held still, he was totally astounded when instead of hitting him as he had expected, he felt Harry start gently brushing his hair and pulling all the hair in front of and above his ears into a club at the crown his head, summoning an elastic band he tied it off, leaving the back hanging loose.

As he was doing this he spoke in a conversational tone, "When I was little, and said a word that my aunt did not like, she would wash my mouth out with soap. I am sure there are potions that taste worse but it was definitely nasty." He leaned near Sev's ear as he finished Sev's hair, "I would not like to have to do that to you."

Harry straightened and moved around to look at his handy work, "Well I don't think I could be a hairdresser but at least I can see your face. No more hiding. Okay?" he smiled as Sev nodded and raised his hand to feel what Harry had done.

They moved to the chairs, Sev insisting that Harry take the "good chair" of course Harry didn't think either of them should be called "good" but didn't say so. They discussed other things primarily the upcoming school year.

Just before lunch Professor McGonagall flooed that there would be a meeting in the staff room directly after lunch, the only teacher not on the premises was the DADA teacher.

Rolanda Hooch walked in to the Staff Room just behind Poppy Pomphery, they both stopped to ogle the tall dark haired man in dark blue shirt and sleeveless greenish black leather robes, listening attentively to an obviously excited Pomona Sprout.

Madam Hooch blurted out, "Damn, who's the stud?"

Sev smirked as he turned, "Nice to see you too, Rolanda." His eyebrow lifted at the gob-smacked look on her face.

"Oh, bugger me. I didn't recognize you Snape." She looked him up and down rather like a predator with wide yellow eyes, "Damn, I gotta say, I like the new look." Several other female teachers were grinning and nodding their agreement.

Sev brushed away some non-existent lint, bowing slightly, "Why thank you, Madam." He leaned closer with a bit of a sneer and whispered, "You know you really should watch what you say, someone's going to take you literally. Either that or they are going to wash your mouth out." He grinned as he went back to talking to Pomona about a combined Herbology and Potions project.

Hooch's mouth had briefly dropped open then snapped shut, after which she took her seat and didn't say anything for the rest of the meeting, Snape never made idol threats.

Pomona congratulated Severus on finally shutting Hooch up as they took their seats. And Minerva who had missed the exchange, seemed relieved that the flying instructor was unusually quiet. She informed them that she would be teaching at least for the first term while she was looking for a new Transfiguration teacher, and that Remus Lupin had agreed to come back to teach DADA provided that Severus could be talked into making him the Wolfsbane potion.

There were several that gave Severus sidelong looks expecting a rather violent reaction. They were disappointed when he merely gave a curt nod and smiled.

"What's this, Snape?" asked Professor Vector, "No objections?"

Sev grinned, "Lupin is at least competent to teach his subject. And I certainly wouldn't trust anyone else to teach potions; we'd end up with dead students.

While Severus was at the meeting Harry looked around the rest of the Sev's suite of rooms discovering that the second door off the front room was a huge potions lab. From the lab was a door that went into the bedroom and a third door to a library that would make Hermione drool.

Harry called Dobby and asked if there was any spare furniture that could be moved into the Potions Master's front room. Dobby immediately nodded and started snapping his fingers. Things started appearing there were a few that Harry dismissed immediately knowing that Sev would hate them, most he was sure that his friend would like.

Three overstuffed leather arm chairs, two a dark green and one a burgundy. An extra long black velvet couch and assorted pillows and lamps, and cherry wood occasional tables, on an oriental area rug with many tones of green, red and beige were grouped near the fire place. There was also with a chess table and two straight chairs, a curio case and small bookcase in the corner opposite the door to Sev's bedroom.

A dining table with four chairs, a buffet, and china cabinet, again all the wood was a bright cherry, appeared at the other end of the room on another large area rug. There was also a roll-top desk with matching office style chair directly in the center of the wall between the doors to the bedroom and the lab. A couple of tapestries finished it off, softening the look of the stone walls.

Dobby had suggested a portrait or two but Harry thought they gossip too much to have them in a private area. Tapestries were unavailable to the painted occupants of the castle.

Harry couldn't wait to see Sev's face when he got back. He loved doing things for other people, especially things he knew that they would never do for themselves. He wished that the Weasleys and Moony would let him do for them but would keep trying even when they objected.

A/N Sorry this is a bit late but that's life. I will not be posting this Friday. I will most likely not have anything ready with the holiday, you know, gobble, gobble.

Saw the new movie on Saturday there were a lot of things missing but on the whole I thought it was very well done.


	30. Chapter 30

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER by BertaS Dec 2005

Chapter 30

Description: Sev's reaction to his new room. Dinner with the staff.

Disclaimer: They belong to JKR. I'm just playing with them.

**I Don't Deserve It**

Severus strode toward his quarters hoping that Harry had not been too bored while he was occupied with the staff meeting. He was pleased that he had managed to shock several of his colleagues. He actually got half way across the room before registering the difference and wondering if he had somehow entered the wrong quarters. "H… Harry?" he called confused.

His young master came out of the lab with a book in his hand and a smile on his face. The smile faded quickly when he saw the look on the older mans face. Sev looked confused and ready to cry as he looked all around the newly decorated room.

"Sev, you okay?" Harry was getting concerned he really thought that Sev would be pleased. "You don't like it?" Harry turned toward the mantel with a tear in his eye, "I'm sorry, I'll get Dobby to put it back like it was."

"NO!" Sev was on his knees holding Harry's hand, "Please, I like it. I… I just… I don't understand. How? Why? You've done so much already and I… I don't deserve it."

"Oh, Sev, that's not true. I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy." Sev was shaking his head; he truly did not think himself worthy of Harry's kindness or concern. "Yes, you do." Harry said firmly, "Severus, repeat after me, 'Severus Snape deserves to be happy.' Come on, say it."

Sev swallowed nervously and looked up at Harry, "Se… Severus Snape d… deserves to… to be… h… happy." Tears rolled down Sev's face and Harry realized that Sev wanted to believe, but didn't.

Harry had him say it a several more times, instructing him to say it to himself until he believed it. He then asked, "Do you want to look at your new things? Dobby and I had quite a lot of fun this afternoon." Harry helped Sev to his feet, "Dobby says there's a lot of other stuff, and I guess several generations of teachers and headmasters all having different tastes makes for a large storage area full things, if you want to change something just let him know."

Sev moved around the room touching things lightly and smiling. There where only a few things in the curio cabinet primarily two of the GI Joes, one was posed as though instructing the other he was wearing what looked very much like Sev's teaching robes and was holding a shrunken pot of Play Dough, the other sat as though listening. They made him laugh and blush at the same time.

When they where ready to sit down in front of the fire Sev noticed the red chair and blinked several times. "I have a Gryffindor chair? What am I doing with a Gryffindor chair in my chambers?" He was obviously having trouble figuring why Harry had selected a red chair for the head of Slytherin's room.

"Oh, that ones mine." answered Harry with a laugh as he flopped down in the chair in question. "The Sorting Hat may have thought I would do well in Slytherin," He was smirked "but you wouldn't actually expect me to be comfortable in a green chair would you?"

Sev just gaped at him, "The Hat, wanted to put you in, my house," and in a small quiet voice asked "but put you in Gryffindor? Why would it do that?"

"Several reasons, mostly the old mans manipulations, now that I think about it." Harry snorted, "Hagrid delivered my Hogwarts letter because my uncle wouldn't let me read them. You know that I didn't even know I was a wizard till he told me. He took to Diagon Alley, helped me get my supplies, bought me my first ever birthday present, and told me about my parents and Voldemort. He warned me away from Slytherins, saying, 'there weren't a witch or wizard that went bad that weren't in Slytherin'." Harry's imitation of the giant was pretty good. "We now know that's not true, but considering Hagrid and Riddles mutual history I guess I can understand it. Then there is the fact that I had already met Malfoy and the first thing he did was insult the first person to ever be nice to me, he really wasn't someone I wanted to be associated with."

Sev nodded, "My attitude and treatment of you and your friends in class must have just confirmed that for you. But, how did you get the Hat to put you where you wanted?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't actually ask it for Gryffindor. I just knew that I didn't want to be a Slytherin. So I kept repeating in my head 'not Slytherin'."

Sev snorted this time. "I suppose it takes a lot of courage to argue with the Hat."

Harry laughed. They talked on till time for dinner and went to the great hall. There was a single large round table just like during Christmas hols when there were only a few students. Several of the teachers greeted Harry and inquired what he had been up to during the summer other than what had been in the papers.

He answered as vaguely as he dared and made his own questions as polite as he could. It wasn't till near the end of the meal that Madam Pomfrey started in on where was Mr. Potter to stay since the dorms were not open and students were not supposed to be in residence till the start of term anyway.

Severus finally snarled at the woman that Harry would be staying with him as his guest not as a student. This seemed to raise several eyebrows and Hooch made a comment that only the potions master actually heard.

"I believe, Madam, that I already answered that under Veritaserum. I will be sleeping on my sofa. Not that it is any concern of yours." Snape had hissed. Harry stood and Severus followed him robes billowing as they both stalked off to the dungeon.

When they got to Sev's quarters there was some disagreement at to just who would be sleeping on the sofa. Harry thought it was wrong for Sev up give up his bed and Sev was adamant that he could protect Harry better if he were in the outer room and Harry in the bedroom. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sev waved his hand and the door opened to Minerva McGonagall who immediately started to say, "I didn't see a sofa…" she abruptly stopped and gazed around with wonder, "Oh my…"

Sev grinned at her reaction; it almost mirrored what he had felt when he realized that Harry had spent all afternoon picking furnishings that he thought Sev would like. "Harry did it while we where at the staff meeting. Please, join us, would you like some tea?" He stood to reach the bell to call for an elf.

Harry ushered her to the red chair, whispering, "I don't think he likes this chair." as he seated himself on the sofa his eyes where almost twinkling.

Minerva chuckled, "Well I don't see why not, it matches the rug and complements the green and black wonderfully."

Severus snorted as the tea arrived and he pored out for each of them. "I didn't say I didn't like it, I just didn't realize I would be entertaining Gryffindors enough to need such a specialized piece of furniture." he sneered.

Harry and Minerva both laughed. Harry was relieved that Sev was gaining some of his snarkyness back.

They sipped their tea for a moment and Minerva said, "If I remember correctly there are guest quarters just next door, aren't there? Perhaps a door could be opened from them to this room." She gestured to the wall at the far end of the room.

A/N I would like everyone for reading. I am sorry this took so long. I have not been feeling well.

My sister has started a yahoo group and has posted my stories there. There are also a few bits and pieces that go with but not in this story they will most likely not be posted here at ff. net, some are mine and some were written by loralee1 check out her stuff here and at our group 'sisters of the write stuff' over on yahoo. There is a link from my profile.

Again thanks for reading and reviewing. BertaS


	31. Chapter 31

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Dec. 2005

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.

**Orphans? What Orphans?**

Harry walked into the front room the next day to find Sev seated at the new dining table with several covered breakfast dishes in front of him. He was frowning at something in the letter he was reading. There was a hand full of post on the table.

"Is it that bad, Sev?" Harry asked, he gestured at the post as he opened the breakfast dishes inhaling appreciatively. Hogwarts elves always went all out for meals.

"Two invitations to an awards ceremony, one for each of us," Severus replied as he lay down what he was reading. "Notes from Cissa and Annie, they used almost the same wording, they both still want us to visit, Cissa says tea next Saturday would be good, while Annie says supper the same day would be best for her." Sev took a deep breath, "and summonses to testify at Dumbledore's Trial which will start on September first, again there is one for each of us."

Harry interrupted before he could mention the other three letters, "Bloody Hell. I don't suppose they will be done with us before eleven when the Express leaves London?" After Sev shook his head Harry continued, "Alright, I am not going to get to ride the Express this year, but I'll be damned if I'll miss another sorting feast." Harry said as he angrily dished up eggs and bacon on to both their plates.

Sev poured them both milk (Dobby insisted that they were both to thin to drink juice all the time), "My sentiments exactly, however may I please request that you do not use such language where I will have to reprimand you." He looked at Harry with his patented glare # 87, the one that said he would like to use you for potions ingredients, "It would, under the circumstances, make me most uncomfortable."

Harry blushed and grinned, "Yes Sir. Professor," He coughed slightly, "Sorry Sev, when did they schedule the awards ceremony?"

"Oh," Sev had to clear his mouth of a large bite of banana muffin, "next Friday at noon, in the ministry's auditorium."

Harry snorted through a bite of eggs, "Well I guess that is better then the Ministerial Mansion or whatever. What else you got there?" he indicated the remainder of the post.

Sev grinned this time, "Responses to my requests to speak to the students. The twins seem quite excited. It would seem that Lupin has been telling tales from his days here at school. Mostly of the pranks played on me and that I played on the 'Marauders'." He had a smug smirk, "They asked if I would be willing act as a consultant for them being as they left school before they passed the NEWT's."

With a grin on his face Harry said, "I can see it now, a whole line of new products, WWW Presents, The Marauder Specials." He waved his arms to indicate a large banner and laughed. Sev laughed as well thinking that the name was oddly appropriate. Even though he himself was never a Marauder Severus was the inspiration for many of their pranks.

The rest of Sev's day was taken up by meetings in the staff room. Lupin had arrived late the previous evening after being informed that Severus would indeed be making the wolfsbane for him.

Harry had volunteered, as long as he could use magic, to clean the potions class rooms, Sev had decided that all of the NEWT classes should be in the class room across the hall from the regular one. There would be more advanced ingredients in that cupboard, things that the younger students would not need. This room would be warded so that only those students that were supposed to be in there would be able to enter.

Severus had opened an elective class for the sixth years that had received 'A's and 'E's on their OWL's he wanted to bring them up to the same standard as those who had earned 'O's. He had also offered a class for seventh years that had made 'E's on their OWL's. These classes would be challenging, especially for the seventh years who would be cramming five years of review and two years of actual experience in to one year, but he thought that for those who really desired it and would work hard for it, they would be able, with his help, to get ready to take the NEWT's by the end of this year. This meant that he had two extra classes this year but all of the NEWT classes were quite small, so he didn't think it would be a problem.

At dinner that evening they had walked in to the great hall to immediately be set upon by the divination teacher who had changed her predictions drastically in that Harry and Severus would both be living to ripe old ages and have twenty children between the two of them.

They had had a good laugh, Trelawney had even joined them briefly then commented with a soft smile, "I know what you think, but I'm not always wrong. I realize that it sounds strange, even improbable, but I strongly feel that you will have at least 20 children and you will acquire them by next summer." Her tone changed to annoyance, "I haven't figured out how that will come about, but I know that it will."

The next couple of days where spent preparing for the coming school year Harry helped organize the potion cabinets in both class rooms, he also assisted Remus with his syllabus, using notes he had made form the DA last year. Remus and Sev said that they would both be happy to sponsor a study group that could achieve the results that the DA did. Harry had found out, not only from Professor McGonagall, but from notes from most of the members, that every member of the DA had gotten an 'O' on their DADA OWL's. Harry had suggested that maybe it could be more of a dueling club.

Friday found many of the staff members in their dress robes and heading to the awards ceremony at the Ministry.

By the time the ceremony was over Harry was ready to strangle Thornprick. The man had indeed gotten Sev an Order of Merlin, Second Class. There were several Aurors who also received Order of Merlin of different classes as well as other commendations for this and that. Harry was sure that most of them were long over due but it was annoying that Severus was somewhat lost in the shuffle.

Thornprick had also managed to have Harry credited with the deaths of all the Death Eaters that had been killed by their Dark Marks. And the capture of all those knocked out by the wards as Private Drive.

On their way out Rita had once again handed them each a list of questions but a few of the reporters had shouted questions out any way. When one asked his opinion of the Minister Pro Tem, Harry had not been complimentary he had said that he was sure that almost anyone would be a better choice when it came time for elections.

A second reporter had shouted out asking what Harry thought of the treatment of the orphans.

Harry, of course, had no clue why he was being asked about this, so he asked a question of his own, "Being one myself I can tell you it is no picnic. Are you referring to specific orphans or just orphans in general?"

Rita had answered softly, "The Children of Death Eater families, Harry. Apparently no one really wants them. Some of them have been given over to muggle orphanages."

Harry eyes had blazed and he suddenly spun on his heel and headed back in to the auditorium, shouting for Thornprick. He came across Percy Weasley first and growled, "Percy, find me Thornprick I need to discuss orphans with him. Now!" Percy had scurried off as though chased by demons.

Many of the reporters had followed and were ready for the show and to shout additional questions at the Minister Pro Tem. When Thornprick, Harry and Severus all arrived in the middle of the room, Harry snapped, "The Wizarding world will not be abandoning those children. Good god, where do you think Riddle grew up?"

Dickey was completely confused and just sputtered. He was unaware of any one named Riddle or of how he grew up.

Harry continued, "I want a full list of those orphaned in this war and where they have been placed. I will be personally inspecting where they are and who is taking care of them. If it is not satisfactory they will be moved, do you understand me. They are not responsible for what their parents did, and I will not leave them with people who do not want them or feel they are a burden." Harry's eyes were burning and his robes were blowing around him as though in a high wind.

The Minister was completely at a loss and still sputtering.

Percy had not found his boss until he was already being dressed down by Harry. Percy Weasley might not like Harry Potter but he disliked Thornprick even more, and as he was an efficient secretary he was able to summon and copy the proper file and hand it to Harry with in seconds of him asking for it.

"Thank you, Percy. I will be in contact about what I find." Harry whirled again, and came face to face with the reporter that brought this question to his attention, "I'll have to get back to you on the answer to your question, if you still need to ask."

"No, Sir, I think I got every thing I need. Thank you, Sir." The man gulped and stepped back.

Harry and Sev apperated to the town house where, Harry opened the folder and was appalled to find that the children had actually been photographed with numbers like criminals. There appeared to be twenty-one of them in the care of muggles. There were no more than five in each facility. Several were in homes of relatives but they were not listed individually, there were also an unknown number that went to Saint Bernadette's Magical Orphanage.

When Harry was finished reading he handed the file to Sev and collapsed on the sofa. He was soon in tears. Sev was at a loss but thinking a moment about what Harry had done for him when he had cried. Sev gently pulled Harry up and sat with him more or less on his lap holding him as the tears fell down his own face to be soaked up by Sev's shirt.

When Harry calmed down and realized what Sev was doing he kept his face buried in Sev's chest, blushing. "Sorry, Sev, I just can't imagine leaving anyone go through what I did, I mean…" he looked up, "it was bad at the Dursleys, especially when I was little, but, I know that it could have been worse, so much worse."

Sev patted his back, "We will check on them, it is very easy to read muggles, we will know immediately if they are abusive. And those placed with their relatives I will check even thought it is considered quite rude to do so with out permission." He wondered what his master's family had done. He thought briefly about going to visit them and inflicting on them what ever they had done to Harry, but quickly dismissed the idea as some thing that would upset Harry.

Harry sat up, "Thanks Sev." They discussed what they would do if they found a child to be in the care of an abusive adult, and how they where to get where they needed to go. They finally decided that some subterfuge might be needed. And that they should wait till Monday to start their inspections.

They discussed enlisting one of the women to pose as Sev's wife and say that they were considering adopting a brother or sister for their son Harry. However they decided the more direct and truthful approach would be best for Saint Bernadette's.

Next chapter should be Tea with Cissa and Supper at the Tonks residence. We may visit some orphans as well. Unless, Merlin forbid, I go off on a tangent again.

As always thanks for reading and reviewing. –

I have been advised that I would get more reviews if I allowed Anonymous reviews. I am aware of this, however I like constructive criticism. If a person has to sign their name they are less likely to be truly rude. Thanks again. BertaS


	32. Chapter 32

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Dec. 2005

Chapter 32 Visitors

Disclaimer: If you think any thing you recognize is mine then you may need to do a reality check.

**Visitors**

Draco sauntered into sitting room just as Cissa was offering a tray of crumpets to Harry, he stopped and looked surprised for a moment, shrugged, picking up a crumpet, and ignoring his mother's frown, he nodded to Severus and walked out without saying a word.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well, that was a little different."

Sev said, "He isn't that bad, Harry," he glanced at Cissa, "maybe just a little spoiled. And while I haven't had time to talk to him about it, I do not believe he would have taken the Dark Mark willingly."

"I…" Harry sighed, "I reserve judgment. I don't think I really know the true Draco Malfoy, just the mask he wears at school." He smiled at Cissa, "I assume that you were at school with Sev and my Dad?" at her nod he continued, "Then you know how they acted toward each other? Well, Draco and I currently enjoy about the same type of relationship."

Cissa smiled, "I had gathered as much from comments Draco has made. He was quite put out that he made such a poor impression that you would refuse his hand when he offered it during your first year at school.

"Thinking back on it, I know there must have been any number of ways I could have handled that differently." Harry shrugged, "I don't know if it's possible for us to ever be friends." He shook his head sadly, "Actually I would settle for a secession of open hostility."

When the talk finally got around to the children that Harry and Sev would be checking on in the next few days, Cissa thought it would be better to appear as distant relatives or solicitors on behalf of an inheritance the children may be entitled to at least with the muggles. She commented that in at least seven cases the former was actually true since Harry was the Head of the House of Black and the Potters were related to almost every pureblood family in some way. Severus was related to quite a few of the families through his mother.

Severus had shrugged when Harry looked at him a little odd, "My father was the product of two muggle-borns, Harry." He looked like he was expecting Harry to be upset or disgusted by this revelation.

Harry smirked, "It really makes no difference to me Sev. My mother was muggle born. In fact, I think it probably matters less to others now than it may have in the past, if you remember there were quite a few young ladies ready to accept your flower at the Cotillion. Weren't there?"

As Harry and Cissa continued to talk, Severus was thoughtful for quite a while. Was Harry right would one of those girls really have wanted to marry him. They did all seem to be more accepting but he thought it was because he was close to Harry, not because they really liked him.

As Harry and Severus were getting ready to leave, Harry was staring at the sweeping staircase with its smooth banisters and under-curled bottom posts. He sniggered slightly just as Draco was just coming around the corner into the hall. Hearing him Draco demanded, "So, you think there is something funny about my home now, Potter?"

Harry still grinning said, "Oh no, Malfoy, I was just imagining how much fun you must have had on that banister when you were little." He nodded at the stairs, "I can almost see you flying down the banister, robes flapping, and sailing off the end." He made a swooping motion with his hand.

Draco snorted rubbing his rear, "Hum, its a toss up as to whether getting caught was worth it, since getting caught usually meant I didn't land on my bum, but it usually meant no pudding that night." he glanced sideways at his Mum, "It was more fun after I learned to land on my feet and some one taught me to do a polishing charm first." he looked conspiratorially at Severus. Who just smirked while trying to look innocent, it was not a look that worked well for him.

Cissa turned angrily on Sev, "Severus Snape, you didn't?" the look on his face and Draco's was enough to convince her, "Oh, Merlin, it was you." Judging by the look on her face, Harry was sure she was totally disgusted with all of them. "It was bad enough that…" she cut herself off and pursed her lips.

Severus shrugged, "I will nether deny or confirm anything, although, I can see that such a charm applied directly before sliding would be prudent for several reasons as would a cushioning charm on the floor." He had a mischievous smirk as though trying not to laugh and winked at the boys where Cissa couldn't see.

Neither Harry nor Draco could keep a straight face, in fact they laughed so hard that they had to hold on to each other to keep from falling on the floor.

When they were able to control themselves Harry held out his hand, "My name is Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

Draco eyed him with a calculating look before taking his hand and nodding, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening at Tonks' house for supper:

Ted Tonks liked to teases that his daughter never could make up her mind. He commented that, "It should be no surprise to me that instead of bringing home one fellow, she managed to bring home two, at the same time." had them all blushing like school children.

The food was good and the talk was light until Ted brought up the subject that Harry most wanted to discuss when he said, "What you said to Thorneprick about those orphans was spot on Harry, if you need a place for a few of them to stay, Annie and I would be happy to be foster parents."

"Daddy, are you sure?" she had to ask so that Harry would know that he was serious, "You haven't even managed to get me out of the nest yet, and you want more?" Dora giggled. Since she had such an aversion to the name that he and his wife had given her, Ted insisted his daughter be called Dora while at the table.

"Of course, Dora dear, after raising you it should be a breeze. I never even know what you are going to look like each day." They all laughed, "Seriously, Ted is right. We'd love to have a couple of little ones again, and I know that there are quite a few that will be… well, maybe not 'problem children' but, I'm sure some of them will have problems. We really would like to help."

Dora nodded, "I may be a bit biased but they really are great parents Harry. You know, I bet Molly would take half a dozen if you'd let her."

Sev snorted, "She will act the mother to any one," his expression softened into a smile, and he almost whispered, "Even me."

It was Annie's turn to snort, "You, Severus Snape, need mothering, badly, and if Molly Weasley can put that look on your face, more power to her. She was head girl during my second year at Hogwarts. Arthur is a year older of course and judging by the birth date of their oldest she was expecting before the leaving feast." At Severus' shocked look she laughed. "That was, of course, a couple years before you and Cissa joined the Slytherins."

Severus blushed and looked away as he said, "I remember having a terrible crush on the head girl the year I started school." His look at Annie was significant, as was her blush, "having been a part of the selection process for several years now, I believe the mothering instinct is a requirement for the position." He continued.

Harry and Dora exchanged looks as both realized that Severus had just confessed to having a crush on her mother. He would later corner her for a time line on who was at Hogwarts when.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning two men, one quite young and the other older and seemingly very stern, arrived at the door to Saint Bernadette's Magical Orphanage. A rather large motherly woman who introduced her self as Madam Selma as she guided them to her office greeted them. She seemed to be a bit confused when Severus informed her that "No, I am not dropping the young man off to be one of your new charges."

Harry grinned and spoke, "Madam, I am here to check that your most recent charges are being well cared for and that you have the support that you need." He knew that there where a total of thirty-eight children in this woman's care.

"What do you mean my 'most recent' charges? I treat all my children the same." She exclaimed. Sev could tell she was quite offended though she tried to hide it.

Severus was studying her intently as he asked the next question, "How many Death Eater Children do you currently care for?"

The number thirteen flashed through his mind before she shielded her thoughts and calmly replied.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that, Sir, and I am not going to allow any one to harass any of _my_ children because of what their parents may or may not have done." How dare they even suggest that she use the dead parents status as a measure of the child's worth.

Harry chuckled, "You misunderstand, how am I to know how large a donation to make if I don't know how many children I am supporting?"

The woman's face hardened, "So, you plan to sponsor only those that are **not** related to Death Eaters? Is that it?" Harry and Severus both caught the outraged thought 'how dare you condemn the children for some thing they didn't do?'

Severus growled slightly and Harry frowned, "No Ma'am. What I plan is to help support all of the children that I caused," he pushed his hair back exposing his scar, "even indirectly, to be with out parents. I am also trying to track down any who are with relatives that do not really want them. I myself grew up with my muggle Aunt and Uncle who, well," He let out a mirthless laugh, "Let's just say they were less that thrilled to have me."

"Oh, you poor dear, I'm sorry, I thought… well, I think you could tell what I thought." She blushed slightly as Severus raised his eyebrow and she realized just how much he knew of what she had thought. "Please, forgive me. I have been approached in the past by people who purport to be some thing they are not."

"Understandable." Harry smiled, "What I would like to do is set up an account that would pay for the schooling of any of your children who can not afford it, a trust fund maybe, for tuition, books, robes, and such. I think for younger ones I would like to pay for Christmas, Birthdays, and outings to the Zoo and the like, things that I was never allowed."

Madam Selma smiled softly thinking, 'How could I have thought badly of this boy, how could any one have not loved this beautiful, thoughtful child'. She nodded, "We don't get to take the children out as much as I'd like, but, we do manage a trip to the museum, for all of those over the age of six each year, they don't charge much. Although the bus needs some work before we can go this year."

Before he answered, Harry looked at Severus who smiled and nodded slightly, the woman was right to be suspicious, she also would defend any child entrusted to her. "I would think that could be easily handled, Madam Selma." He pulled a money sack from his pocket and gently placed it on her desk. "Do as much as you can with this, I will set it up with the goblins to provide you with what is needed. If you could provide me with a list of the birth dates of all the children in your care, I would be happy to send them each something. Owl me if there is some thing specific they would like to have. And let me know when you plan to take them to the Zoo, I might wish to join you."

They were only able to leave after meeting most of the children, one of which, seven year old Sassy Charles, got a dream come true as her hero, Harry Potter, came to her birthday party and had his elf bring a special little cake just for her, as well as a large cake for every one else.

Meeting the children made Harry and Sev even more confident, in their feeling that Madam Selma and her staff would do their best to provide all the children in their care with a happy, healthy place to live and grow. She explained just before they left that she could only take two more with out having to hire more help and expand the facilities.

A/N: Happy Christmas! Don't forget my present.

Hint; reviews don't really cost anything you know.

Just a quick explanation as to who is older than whom.

Andromeda is the oldest of the Black girls; she was three when Belitrix was born and seven when Narcissa and cousin Sirius were born. Cissa, Sirius, Severus, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter were all about the same age (They all had eleven by September the year they started school, right?) and they where all in the same year at school.

Lucius was older in the same year as Arthur Weasley, (Why else would they hate each other so much?) this would make him 14 years older that his wife. My guess is that Lucius was supposed to marry Andromeda, but when she eloped, he was given his choice of the other two.


	33. Chapter 33

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Dec. 2005

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

**Chapter 33 – Muggle Orphanages**

The first muggle orphanage on Monday afternoon had been quite bright and the children all seemed happy, there had been four older children from three different families two Durmstrangers, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. They told Harry and Severus that the place seemed to be all right and that they would only be there during holidays anyhow. They had all been to see the goblins at the bank before they were brought here and had trust vaults set up to pay tuition and such, till they were of age. The managers were aware that their inheritances would pay for them to be in boarding schools most of the year.

There was only one wizard at the second orphanage. They had to remove the seven-year-old boy who the proprietor insisted was possessed by the devil. He had obviously just had his first instance of accidental magic and was frightened. They quickly had him with Madam Selma, who had praised him for his ability, saying that not all boys his age would be able to lift a whole bed. She had smiled as she told him that she would prefer that her beds not be thrown across the room, causing the boy to giggle.

The third facility, which they had been to this morning, was a disaster where the five children, three girls age seven, eight and nine and two boys age ten, had been completely terrified. When they saw Harry and Severus they had begged them to take them away from the muggles, they would do any thing to be away from these strange things they knew nothing about, and the children who teased them unmercifully, at least where the adults couldn't see, because they were so completely ignorant of the simplest things that muggles take for granted. A quick consultation with Molly and Annie had all of them, temporarily at the Burrow with the Weasley's.

The plan for the fourth place was to say that Harry was a distant relative of the two sisters in this orphanage, and that while to young to assume custody Harry wished to maintain contact.

Harry got a creepy feeling just looking Mr. Grey, the man that was leading them through grey halls, past a grey secretary and in to a grey office. He didn't see any children until they were seated and he glanced out the dirty window.

There were about thirty children, ranging from toddler sized to almost adult sized, in a play yard that shouldn't have had more than about a dozen. They were all wearing what looked like grey sweat suits. None of them were smiling.

Harry looked back at the man when he said, "Just what is it I can do for you gentlemen today?" his smile would have made even Voldy uncomfortable. This quickly changed to surprise and fear as he found he was unable to move or speak.

Sev growled, "Harry, My Liege, if you would please fetch the girls from that…" he gestured out the window, "miserable excuse for a play yard, I will deal with this." He looked back at the man who was starting to sweat profusely as he strained against the binding and silencing spells the Potions Master had placed on him.

Harry stared at the man and almost gagged as the images flashed across his consciousness. Breathing heavily and blinking several times he looked at Sev, "Find out where the evidence is. I can make a phone call to the police before we leave."

"Police, be damned! I plan to have a dementor here immediately upon your leaving with the girls." Severus snarled.

The acrid stench of urine filled the small office as the Grey man empted his bladder. Both Harry and Severus noticed but chose to ignore it.

"I don't like dementors, Severus, and you certainly will not be bringing one any where near those children." It was Harry's turn to gesture out the window. "Don't you think they've suffered enough? If you don't want the muggle police then summon the Aurors. Maybe they can shove him in with what's left of the Death Eaters. I'm sure, by now; they would love to have a new playmate. Give him to Mad-Eye, or make him into potions, but NO Dementors. Not here."

Severus bowed stiffly, "My apologies, my Liege, it will be as you wish." He drew his staff and mumbled something striking the floor three times. There was a small pulse of yellow light with each thump, it flowed in to the floor, and seemed cause it to ripple. This was followed shortly by two popping sounds.

After carefully taking in the scene, wrinkling her nose at the smell in the room, and deciding that there was no immediate threat, "Wotcher Harry?" Tonks hair matched her blue Auror robes perfectly.

Harry smiled grimly, "Hello Tonks. This is, Mr. Grey, he is headmaster here at this facility. I came by this morning to check on the little Brass girls. Do you know any Legimency?"

Tonks looked at her partner who was staring at the man seated behind the desk and shivering while turning a slightly greenish color. Severus who had been watching him since he recognized the two Aurors, suddenly, and in his most frightening classroom voice snapped, "Mr. Jones, do you never pay attention to your surroundings?"

Auror Jones jumped, "Aaahhhhh! Professor Snape?" He looked all around. "I… Um… I… I assume you called us for…" he waved his hand at Gray, but avoided looking at him. Instead he alternated looking between Harry and Sev. Harry thought the man would probably spew some time in the very near future.

Grey's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he stared at Snape and struggled even harder to break what ever it was holding him to his chair. Although he was somewhat grateful for the spell that was keeping him from gibbering like an idiot in his fear.

Harry spoke, "I assume that you saw enough to press charges?"

Jones nodded, "Definitely, he's a squib. It would appear that over half the kids here are also." He shuddered pulling himself back together. "Did you want to take the kids you were checking on today?"

"Yes, I would be most pleased if you shut this place down, move all the children to somewhere… less depressing." Harry swallowed hard and looked at Sev thinking, 'I knew things could have been worse than the Dursleys'. What he said out loud was, "I'll get the girls." as he walked out the door.

Jones said, "Tonks, why don't you go with him, he may need back up and they may be frightened of a male. I don't know if this slime ball has done anything to them yet or not."

She nodded and slipped out the door just in time to hear the secretary sneer, "Just where, do you think you're going, boy?" she saw Harry tense, he started to tremble and the windows began to rattle.

Tonks quickly stunned the woman and put her arms around Harry, pulling him close when he started then sobbed.

He buried his face in her shoulder and clung to her. "How could any one leave a baby here? I just don't understand."

"We'll find the answers, Harry, there have to be files around somewhere. Let's go see if we can fine those girls, you said their last name is Brass, is that right?" Harry nodded, "How old are they?"

Harry sniffed, wiping at his face with his hand. "Tillifinya is five and Lilianya is three. The pictures were badly taken but they looked like little pixies in them." He sniffed again trying to regain his control. "Don't suppose you could do a glamour for me, so I don't look like such a prat?" He managed a crooked smile at her.

"Oh I don't think that would be a good idea Harry, I never really use them." Her hair cycled thru several colors before settling back to the bright blue, causing him to let out a shaky laugh.

"Of course you don't, you don't need them." They came to a door marked with the symbol indicating a restroom. "I'll just nip in here and wash my face. I'll be right back."

Some time between Harry going into the restroom and coming back out Tonks transfigured her robes to a sharp muggle looking business suit. It was the same color as her robes had been. Harry thought it was pretty but was an odd look for her. He smirked when he realized that she hadn't changed her hair.

The courtyard was as grey as the rest of the place. One of the older children was stationed at the door evidently to keep the younger one's from running in and out she glared at them as they stepped outside.

Tonks immediately smiled and quietly said the words these children both feared and wished for, "Social Services, I need to see the Brass children."

One of the older girls stepped in front of some of the younger kids who she had been entertaining as they played with some sticks and leaves near the door. "They haven't done anything. They are just little kids." Harry looked closely at the girl who was close to his age. He could tell she was one to draw attention to herself in order to save others and she had frequently suffered for it.

One of the boys sneered, "Leave off, Mattie, let 'em have the brats."

Harry looked at the boy and several others reading them easily. If the cycle was not broken they would become like Grey, abusive and cruel.

He smiled at Mattie, "I'd like to take my little cousins home with me, if you don't mind?" a stray gust of wind tugged at his hair and her eyes widened.

She stepped forward gazing intently in to his eyes, "There are bad people here." She whispered and he caught a flash from her mind of some one in Death Eater robes and mask. She glanced around at some of the other kids, "you should leave as soon as you can." Her hand came up as if to touch him.

He took her hand in both of his, "It's alright, Mattie. Voldemort is dead, as are most of his people, and the rest are in Azkaban. Which is where I predict Grey will be very soon.

Tears streamed down her face as she smiled, and started to shake with relief. Suddenly one of the little boys, about four, shot forward and kicked Harry in the shin shouting, "You bad man, you make Mattie cry."

Harry was torn between gabbing at his shin, trying to comfort Mattie, or laugh hysterically. Mattie made the decision for him when she started giggling and scooped her small defender up to keep him from inflicting any more harm. He was still looking daggers at Harry, while she whispered in his ear.

An older boy, almost an adult, stepped up putting his arm around Mattie's back, "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't say stuff like that. I don't believe you."

Harry locked eyes with the boy who shook himself all over and growled, "Get the hell out of my head."

Harry withdrew surprised and said, "Well, I'm glad at least some one around here is aware of his surroundings." He smiled and was about to offer his hand when he discovered a small hand tugging on his jacket.

Both of the pixies from the pictures were looking up at him, "You is taking me an Lily home?" ask the larger of the two, while the little one held her arms up in the universal sign that says 'pick me up now'.

He leaned down to pick up Lily and said, "Yes, Tillifinya, I'm going to take you some place they will love and take care of you."

Her blue eyes blazed and her small fists where on her tiny hips in a heartbeat, "Mama only calls me Til'finya when I'm bad. Odderwize I'm Tillie."

Harry glanced at the little pixie in his arms; she stared back with huge solemn brown eyes and her thumb in her mouth. Smiling, he shifted her to be able to offer Tillie a hand. "I'll remember. And thank you for telling me."

While Harry was busy with the girls, Mattie was whispering quickly to the boy with his arm around her.

Harry looked up still smiling at Mattie and her two defenders. The older boy's eyes flicked to Harry's forehead before he smiled tentatively back and nodded.

Severus watched as Jones set a spell to record all that he found in the subjects mind, summoned a trash can and took several deep breaths before he locked his eyes back on Grey.

Severus' attention was diverted to the play yard when Harry stepped in to his view. He spoke with several older children. At one point a small child kicked Harry only to be picked up and cuddled by the person Harry was talking to. Sev smirked, what a truly Gryffindorish display of bravado on the little ones part. When Harry picked up one of the smallest children and took the hand of another he knew that he had found those he was looking for.

After about ten minutes of intense probing, Jones turned away and calmly emptied his stomach into the trashcan.

Severus had an eyebrow arched, as he leaned against the window frame. "Very efficient, although it would be a bit more impressive if you could refrain from adding to the stench in here." He waved his hand, banishing the contents of the trashcan as though it were a student's failed potion.

Jones grinned crookedly, "Thank you Professor. Any preference as to what to do with this vermin?" he walked around the desk and added his own official restraints then attached a pendant to the man's throat. He then stood ready to portkey him away.

Severus smirked, "My Liege and I differ on that," his smirk grew as he noticed the look of fear on Grey's face. "He suggested letting what ever is left of the Death Eaters play with him. I myself favor giving him to the Dementors. Unless," He frowned and shrugged, "never mind, I doubt that the Wizengamot would allow me harvest some… well, lets say rather difficult, legally, too come by ingredients." His smile was one that had Jones shivering, and Grey adding to the stink in the room as he soiled himself further.

Jones did his best to hide his revulsion unsure if the Potions Master was serious or not, he decided to play along, "Make me a list of what you might want and I'll be sure to put the request in for you."

Grey finally passed out from his efforts to free himself and his fear, not only of the Death Eaters, Dementors, Azkaban and Aurors but of a man whose reputation was legendary, even among squibs that had very little to do with wizards.

Tonks opened the door in time to hear Sev say while chuckling, "And people say I don't have a sense of humor."

Jones laughed nervously, glanced at Grey, and then looked at Tonks, "I'll take him to headquarters and start the paperwork. Anyone in particular you want to help you here?"

She shrugged, "Whoever can be spared, and someone from the muggle Child Services, preferably someone that is already aware."

The Secretary turned out to be very cooperative. At least after the difference between a wizards' prison and a muggle one, was explained to her.

A/N: I'm not sure I'm happy with this, but there it is. I want to thank my daughter for making up the names for the children.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. BertaS


	34. Chapter 34

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Dec. 2005

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 34 – An Eventful Day

Prying Tillie off of Severus when they arrived at the Tonks residence was enough to have Harry in stitches from laughter, that is, until he tried to put Lily down.

They were required by the girls to stay to supper and to tuck them in together in the large bed in the guest room. Ted was already planning the remodeling that he felt necessary, and had fire called a magical construction company.

When they arrived back at the school that evening they were exhausted and collapsed in their beds, only to have to get up and repeat the exercise the in the morning, visiting five more orphanages and relocating eight more children of various ages.

Rita Skeeter reported on the closing of 'The Squib Orphanage' as well as the relocation of 'Harry's children' as she called them in the Prophet.

This went nicely with the story from a couple of days before depicting Harry's reaction to question concerning the treatment of the 'War Orphans' by Nigel Rathburn.

This was the reason that Harry had owls finding him all day from people saying they were willing to take in a child or two. Quite a few members of the DA had convinced their parents to make offers, even some of the muggle born who were obviously receiving the paper, Hermione and the Creevys included.

Harry made a list of those that offered and forwarded the letters to Tonks and Madam Selma who were coordinating the resettlement of the displaced children. Despite saying that she had no more room Madam Selma had accepted much of the overflow. Tonks said it was a little crowded but the kids accepted that it was only for a few days.

When it was all settled Madam Selma had actually placed sixty-five percent of all orphans in not only the 'Squib Orphanage' but in Saint Bernadette, as well as most of the magical children in the Muggle facilities. To Harry's surprise this included quite a few that were victims of Death Eater attacks, as well as the children of said Death Eaters.

Of course, Harry would not receive these figures for several days. At which time he would also receive a list of all magical/squib orphans that had not been placed along with their birthdates.

Friday found Harry laying in bed trying to figure out what he was forgetting, there appeared to be nothing that required his urgent attention.

After his lie-in and shower, he found Severus setting on the couch reading. "Good morning Sev." He flopped into his chair, "Do you know if there is there something I'm supposed to be doing today?"

Severus put down his book and smiled, "I too felt as though I should be doing something today. I checked with Dobby and he says that it is the thirty-first of August and that there is nothing that we have to accomplish today other than, relax and," he had a bit of a pained expression, "have _fun_."

Harry grinned but quickly grew morose, looking into the small fire in the hearth.

Sev was concerned. Harry never looked like that when he was contemplating _fun_. "Harry, are you well? Do you not wish to inflict some new and horrible muggle game upon me?"

Harry looked up as the corners of his mouth twitched, "I thought maybe we could go flying." He said in a thick voice as he looked back toward the flames.

Sev was surprised, "I quite like to fly. Shall I have Dobby get our brooms?" he was very confused by Harry's attitude.

"I don't know. Umbridge took mine. I don't know where it is." He looked at Sev with tear filled eyes. "Sirius got it for me." he curled in on himself as the tears poured down his face.

Severus was shocked, but did what he knew Harry would do if he where the one who was upset. Kneeling in front of Harry's chair he pulled his master into a hug holding him and rubbing his back. He laid his cheek on the soft unruly hair as he murmured words of comfort until Harry had calmed. When Harry expressed his embarrassment Sev told him "Stop being ridiculous. You need to grieve, I may not have gotten along with him but he was important to you."

"Thank you, Sev." Harry wiped his nose on the handkerchief Sev handed him.

"I will see about having your broom located." Severus promised as left the room, he returned shortly explaining that the elves where searching

Several hours later as the two came in from outside:

"Come on Sev, you can't tell me that you never wanted to. Who's going to see any way?" Harry coerced with a huge grin.

"It is against the rules, my Liege, we can't." Severus bit his lip he was reluctant to tell Harry 'no' on anything, "It has nothing to do with what I desire. I'm still a teacher, I have to follow the rules." he looked up watching as the staircases moved around randomly in the entrance hall. What Harry suggested sounded terrific, but Sev knew it was dangerous and that it was forbidden.

"Hum, tell me who gave you that rule?" Harry stood looking intently, a glint in his eye, at his Potions Master.

Sev shrugged as he turned back to look at Harry, "Albus, I guess." He didn't know where the rule came from just that it was a rule.

"Uh-Hun, I thought we decided that we weren't going to trust anything he ever told either of us." he nudged the broom Sev held. "I bet I can beat you to the top."

They were well matched as they dodged the staircases that seemed to want to play along by moving into their paths almost as thought trying to block their assent. Harry was to the top touching the ceiling only seconds before Sev. They were both grinning fit to split their faces as they speed back toward the floor. For some reason they both came to a rest at the first floor landing were Sev drew his wand and threw two polishing charms, one for each banister. Harry threw a cushioning charm at the floor and they each slid down Harry managed to stay upright while Severus landed in a heap at the feet of Sibyll Trelawney.

The Divinations teacher just smirked as Sev sat up and grinned at her, "Hey, Sib, have a good day?"

She nodded "Yes, not nearly as eventful as yours but then, I knew that it wouldn't be." and began to climb the stairs. Harry was intrigued that she never once hesitated even when the stairs shifted around under her.

Next Chapter –Dumbledore's trial and Harry's friend's reaction to him not being on the Express.

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	35. Chapter 35

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Jan. 2006

Disclaimer: A Willing Suspension of Disbelief.

Chapter 35 – Bum-bum-bum!

Hedgwig found Harry during lunch with a short note from Dudley.

Harry,

Dad is convinced that you are never coming back and is turning your room into an office. I managed to rescue the things you had stashed under the loose floor board, he destroyed everything else. I'm Sorry, I did the best I could.

Dudley

This note had Harry eating faster than normal and heading for the edge of the wards.

When Severus questioned the wisdom of Harry returning to his relative's home, Harry replied, "You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"I believe we have had this discussion before Harry. I can not protect you, if I do not accompany you." Severus was secretly rejoicing that he would have a chance to find out just how bad these people had treated his master.

"Alright but try not to hex anyone." with these last words Harry Potter apperated to the back yard of #4 Privet Drive. Severus followed quickly.

The normal stillness of the Friday afternoon was disturbed by two soft pops, no louder than a couple of beer cans being opened. They were loud enough to alert the young man kneeling in the flower bed. He straightened envying the drinkers and thinking a beer sounded awfully good. Maybe whoever it was would share, he looked around they had to be pretty close if he could hear the tabs being opened.

His eyes fell on two figures in black, one tall and the other short. The short one turned and grinned at him. Dudley Dursley stood to greet the new arrival, happy to see his cousin but disappointed that there was no beer.

They all went in to the kitchen where Dudley offered "Sorry, all I have is diet sodas."

"That's alright Dud, thanks." He accepted the soda, "I got your note. I need you put the diary some place safe, and keep it here at the house." Harry said.

"Yeah, I know." he grinned, "It's in my room. I did wonder why you left it," his grin turned a little sheepish, "so I read most of it. I'm not sure I understand it all, but it's some thing to do with the wards, right?"

Harry nodded, "It's the main anchor. I've been meaning to read up on wards, I want to add to what Mum did. "

They were interrupted by Petunia entering the kitchen. When Severus turned and their eyes met, she gasped and grabbed the back of a chair to support herself. Severus gasped as well when he was hit with a swirling maelstrom of random scenes that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. His use of Legimency was only partially conscious; it was just something he did, almost automatically when meeting some one for the first time.

Petunia tilted her head to one side and in a slow eerie voice, with heavy breaths, almost as though she where fighting to hold it in, said:

THE DARK IS GONE

THE GREY REMAINS

THE LIGHT GROWS

THE GOLD QUESTIONS

THE SILVER ACCEPTS

THE LIGHT GROWS

THE RED FOX RISES

THE GREY …

THE GREY … BURNS

She practically screamed the last word as her eyes rolled up. Harry slid from his chair just in time to keep her head from hitting the floor.

The three of them stared at each other. "Well, umm, I guess that answers who made the Prophesy in the diary." Harry had a very shocked look as he sat on the floor thinking 'Does this mean that Aunt Petunia is a witch?

"Yeah, um, is Mum okay?" Dudley was worried. He didn't think his Dad would consider this at all normal.

Severus waved his wand, while thinking, 'If I had known she was a seer I could have avoided a nasty headache.' What he said out loud was, "She seems to have just fainted. Shall I enervate her or would it be better…?"

Petunia stirred and opened her eyes blinking slowly. She looked up and realized her head was in her nephews lap and shivered recognizing the feeling from when she was young. "It's all right Aunt Petunia, you fainted."

As she sat up she snorted, "Don't be ridicules, IT happened again. Didn't it?" she looked at each of them to confirm what she already knew. "I said 'strange' things." They helped her into a chair, "Why is this happening again? What kind of nonsense was it this time?" she attempted to smile while the tears gathered in her eyes. She was terrified that her Diddikins would now be afraid of her.

"It wasn't nonsense, Mum. We just don't understand it yet." Dudley moved to hug his mother. "Don't worry, I won't tell Dad." He whispered.

"Oh, Diddy, he'd leave us in a heartbeat if he ever found out." She sobbed as Dudley held her.

"I don't think he'd just leave." He looked at Harry and pulled his Mum a little closer. "You know what he'd do, don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Dudley, I know." His face hardened, "Professor, can you help me set wards that will alert me if any one tries to harm my family?"

"I think that should already be incorporated in them, and I believe that you hold the wards, do you not? It is the only explanation for the way they behaved the day you defeated Voldemort." Harry thought back to that day and realized that he had claimed the property and ordered everyone off. There was also the fact that he hadn't heard of any one disturbing the Dursleys.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Severus teaching Harry to strengthen, control and recognize what the wards were telling him.

Harry would have preferred to avoid him but it was necessary to inform Vernon of the new rules. Harry had managed to make it so that no one who intended harm of any kind would be able to find the house. He also made it so that most wizards would not notice anything but a muggle home in a muggle neighborhood.

When Vernon started turning purple at finding Harry in the house, Severus had smiled evilly and commented, "Mr. Dursley, if you do not calm yourself, the wards will see you as a threat, and you will find yourself on the sidewalk with no idea what you are doing there, and no way to find this house, until such time as you no longer wish harm to those who dwell here." Sev was anything but pleased with what he was seeing in the fat man's mind.

Vernon sputtered until he finally found words, "How dare you. You freak, this is my home."

Harry smirked, "According to the deed that I hold, this house belongs to Aunt Petunia and I. As long as my Mothers Blood dwells here, and welcomes me, I can call this 'my home' as well. I will protect them, Vernon, and by extension, you."

"I don't need the protection of a freaky little sod like you." Vernon bellowed.

"Should your own actions cause you to be expelled from the house, you will forfeit my protection," Harry smirked, "and I have plenty of enemies that would roast you over a slow fire in an attempt to hurt me." He shook his head, "My visits will be short and timed so as to avoid you. If the Professor had not insisted that you be warned, I would have left before you got back. Good bye Vernon."

He turned, "Aunt Petunia?" she smiled slightly, "I wish you well. I have some things I would like you to store in the attic for me." she nodded and opened her arms to hug him for the first time. She actually knew from Lily that having some of his things here would help to anchor the wards, as having some of Lily's things did.

She whispered, "Take care Harry."

When Dudley in turn hugged Harry, Vernon frowned even more. "Keep in touch Harry."

Harry nodded. "You too, Dud."

The two wizards stepped out into the back yard and disappeared, again Dudley thought it sounded like someone opening a can of beer.

The next day Harry and Severus woke early to ready themselves, for what they both expected to be a long and tiring day.

They ate quickly and with most of the staff apperated to the Ministry.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville, all looked for Harry as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, even thought they had been told that he would not be on the train since, according to Molly, he was staying at Hogwarts with Professor Snape. Once they were settled in a compartment together Ron and Hermione went to the Prefects meeting.

After several uncomfortable moments, Neville and Ginny quietly discussed what they had done over the summer. Ginny told all about Sirius' will and Neville told her about the Cotillion, getting all embarrassed and tongue tied when he got to the part with Snape and Mrs. Malfoy dancing together.

Several people had poked their heads in to see if they knew where Harry was and if he would still be leading the DA.

Once Hermione and Ron along with Luna who had been made a fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect got back the talk turned to the DA as more and more people stopped by seeking information.

They were nearing Hogsmead Station, when the door slid open to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy, he looked around and frowned, "Where's Potter?"

Hermione glared, "Like you really care, Malfoy?"

Malfoy, affecting an air of indifference drawled, "Hmm, No Granger can't say I really do. I just heard a rumor that he wasn't on the train, thought I'd see if it was true." He smirked.

Luna said in a distant and misty voice, "He and several of the teachers were supposed to attend a trial today. It should be over by now though." She smiled serenely.

"Oh, well," he failed to hide his surprise, "if you will excuse me then." His plastered a polite smile on his face and bowed slightly as he stepped back and closed the door.

"That was really weird. What was so important that Harry and a bunch of teachers have to go to a trial? What did Harry do now?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron, honestly, why do you assume that it was something Harry did?" Hermione huffed.

"Since when is Malfoy polite to us?" ask Ginny with a frown at the same time.

"What I want to know is what Malfoy is up to, I mean, Ron and Ginny are right, that was bizarre." said Neville.

They continued to speculate on Malfoy's motives, seeming to forget about where Harry was for the moment.

Luna went back to reading her latest smutty novel. She was quite pleased with the charm that masked it as a copy of the Quibbler even if it did always appear to be upside-down. They would find out soon enough that the headmaster had probably been convicted this afternoon.

Harry, against the wishes of every one who saw him, was preparing for the welcoming feast. When his friends entered the great hall Harry waved enthusiastically from his seat.

Hermione was the first to reach him intent on hugging him when it registered that he had not stood and that he was covered in bruises.

"Oh, holy cricket, Harry, what happened?" several others had gathered around him to ask the same thing.

Harry started to laugh, and then winced, "It's good to see you too. Can I tell you about it later? McGonagall wants to start." He motioned to the new Headmistress and the other at the teacher's table.

While the Gryffindors where settling themselves, they heard cries go up from around the hall.

"Professor Lupin?" "Look its Professor Lupin." "Lupin's back."

And the more ominous whispers of, "Dumbledore's gone." and "Where's Snape?"

A/N: I got the title for this chapter from my daughter's comment when I finished reading this chapter to her, "Bum-bum-bum!"

Ok, no throwing things at the author. I haven't lost Sevie yet, I know exactly where he is and what he is doing. All will be explained… um when I get it all figure it out. I am seriously considering some revision to the earlier chapters to condense it into less, but longer chapters, and to flesh it out some. bertas


	36. Chapter 36

Whee this is a day early!

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Jan. 2006

Disclaimer: I can pretend they are mine, can't I?

Chapter 36 – Deputy Headmaster

The old man sat brooding in the drafty old house that had so many wards that even he had had trouble getting in which and seemed strange to him at the time, but he had a little trouble keeping his mind on any thing but revenge on those he saw as having betrayed him, and what had happened that morning. Why couldn't they see that Potter, under Snape's influence, had gone dark?

The old man could tell that he was loosing ground quickly. Every time he opened his mouth they seemed to take it the wrong way, he tried to explain that he only had the good of the wizarding world in mind after all. They had always looked to him to show them the way, hadn't they? To tell them wrong from right. He tried to tell them that 'sometimes sacrifices had to be made'. All he got from them was hard looks and murmurs of 'He's just a boy.'

He caught sight of the ungrateful Potter brat sitting between the traitor and the werewolf. They all seemed to be smirking at him. It was bad enough that the brat had stolen his glory, but to take his Potions Master and most of the Order as well was just too much.

Something in the old mans mind snapped. He suddenly whirled on the small group his hand out flung. As the wandless curse headed toward Harry, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin both instinctively reacted, trying to jump in front of Harry. This had the unfortunate consequence of Snape colliding with Lupin who in turn lost his balance and they fell heavily, with the boy they were trying to protect on the bottom of the pile.

The curse missed them, slamming in to the wall, sending splinters of stone and a cloud of dust to cover them all. In the confusion the old man was able to activate a portkey that no one realized that he had.

After his escape the Wizengamet quickly concluded that Albus Dumbledore was guilty on all charges.

Harry of course was whisked off by Madam Pomfrey using her medical emergency portkey to the hospital wing of Hogwarts, with cracked ribs, sprained ankle, and mild concussion as well as multiple abrasions and contusions.

By late afternoon Harry was biting at the bit to be out of the hospital wing. He was adamant that he would be attending the feast even though his ankle hurt when he stood on it and he was purpling enough to look like Dudley and his gang had had a major go at him. The pain of bruises and sprains were something that potions could only mask. There were some ointments that would speed up the healing process but they would still take some time.

Severus had tentatively come in to check on him. The man had been beside himself, worrying that Harry would blame him for his injuries.

Harry had to convince him that he was fine and that it absolutely was not his fault, before begging the older man to help him escape the mediwitch's tender care. After an hour of pleading and promises from both of them, Madam Pomfrey was convinced to allow Severus to levitate Harry to his seat in the great hall.

Poppy Pomfrey was very concerned when she saw all the children rushing at her charge but they seemed to finally notice that he should not be jostled too much. She was a bit amused by Miss Granger's initial out burst, if she had not been right there to see what had caused the injuries she never would have believed they were not intentionally inflicted on the boy.

She smiled slightly to herself as she thought back to the way Severus and Remus had swore at each other at the same time they were apologizing to Harry, as they tried to untangle themselves from him without causing any of them any further pain. Minerva and Filius had finally levitated them off the boy so that Poppy could get to him.

Harry started to laugh, then winced, "It's good to see you too. Can I tell you about it later? McGonagall wants to start." He motioned to the new Headmistress and the others at the teacher's table.

While the Gryffindors where settling themselves they heard cries go up from around the hall.

"Professor Lupin?" "Look its Professor Lupin." "Lupin's back."

And the more ominous whisper of, "Dumbledore's gone." and "Where's Snape?"

There were so many questions in the look that Hermione gave Harry that he grinned widely, and said, "Just watch." he nodded to the door that the firsties would come through.

As if on queue the door opened and every one got a good look at the new and improved Severus Snape as he led the first year students up the aisle and placed a stool and a battered old Hat in front of them.

Harry had to admit that the Slytherin green silk shirt under the basilisk hide robes looked really cool, as did the silver snake hair clip he was using.

He was amused to hear Lavender and Pavarti's shocked comments about the Potion Master's new found fashion sense. He also caught a comment that almost made him fall off his seat. One of the girls behind him at the Ravenclaw table said, "Oh my god, he's sooooo hot."

Harry was so interested in the reactions of those around him, that he missed the first of the Hat's song, which again urged unification of the houses.

When the Hat was done Severus unrolled a scroll and said, "As I call your name, come up, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." He smiled as the sorting went quickly and included several of Harry's Kids beginning with "Avery, Rochan." and ending with "Williams, Cynthia".

When the remains of the pudding finally disappeared and Professor McGonagall stood. "Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. Due to recent events Professor Dumbledore will not be returning, as such I have been appointed Headmistress"

I know that you have noticed that Professor Lupin has returned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He will also be taking over as Head of Gryffindor House" She had to pause as the students applauded and cheered, the Slytherins even managed to clap politely as Remus stood smiling and waved.

"I've asked Professor Snape to accept the position of Deputy Headmaster." She had to pause again as the Slytherins went wild and the other houses, following Harry's lead, also applauded. It was Severus' turn to rise with a shy smile and a slight bow to the students. He refused to go so far as to wave at them though.

Shortly after that there were the usual warnings about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden, and the list of prohibited items, "see Mr. Filch or a Weasley Wizard Wheezes order form for the complete list." Then they were dismissed to their common rooms.

Harry true to his promise stayed seated telling Hermione that he would tell her all about it in the morning. She seemed torn between staying with him and her Prefect duties, at least until Madam Pomfrey and Severus arrived to levitate him back to the infirmary.

Severus entered the Slytherin common room shortly after the welcoming feast to find every one waiting. This did not surprise him as he always addressed them at this time. As he looked around he realized that there were several students missing.

"Is every one here?" he asked.

The answer he received from Blaze Zabini was a bit of a shock but it really shouldn't have been, "Any one you don't see is most likely dead, Professor."

Severus nodded sadly, "Of course. I am aware that many of you have lost family members in the service of Voldemort." He had to stop to allow his students to overcome their reaction to hearing him speak that name, "You will need to get used to hearing his name, he was after all just a man. Technically he was a half blood bastard. His birth name was Tom Riddle." He sighed heavily, "Frankly I'm not sure why any of us joined him in the first place. No one should be forced to grovel before another." He had to pause again while this sunk in.

"I want you to know that with Riddle gone, there will be changes, this is because," he smirked, "I am a different person now, I have different rules that I am trying to live by. These rules are difficult. However, I am finding that they are very much worth the effort. I know that in the past I have been rather distant." he actually smiled, "No, that's not quite right. I was downright nasty and unapproachable most of the time." There were a few sniggers from his audience, "I want you to know that I am here for you, if you need to talk, help understanding your assignments, or if you just need a hug. I am here."

Several of the older students looked skeptical at this but one little first year stepped forward with a trembling lip and raised her arms. "I miss Mummy and Daddy."

Sev folded his arms around her and leaned down to murmur against her hair.

She pulled back and craned her head up to look at him, "They are dead. Everybody we know is. The lady said that no one else would have us cause of what Mummy and Daddy were."

She sniffled and Severus reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief just as one of the first year boys stepped forward and put his arm around her they were obviously twins, "We'll be alright, Professor, the rest of the family may be gone but we still have each other." The boy said proudly.

"That's true. You also have all of Slytherin to act as your family. You all do." He looked around and smiled at all of them.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Professor, I've known you as long as I can remember and I don't recall you ever touching anyone voluntarily, well, except all those girls you danced with at the Cotillion." He smirked and there was a smattering of girlish giggles, "What changed, other than the obvious? Can you tell us about these new rules?"

Severus chuckled causing several students to take a step back and look at him as though he had lost his mind, others, those that had attended the Cotillion, just smirked.

"It is deceptive in that it sounds so simple." His grin changed into a smirk that his snakes where more comfortable with, "Treat everyone the way you wish to be treated."

The lone remaining seventh year blurted out, "How is that supposed to work? I bet some Gryffindor came up with that."

Severus chuckled again, "I don't really know, although, I have heard it referred to as the 'Golden Rule'. I do know that it is human nature to treat others as they treat us, therefore someone must take the first step, and the cycle must start somewhere. If, for example, you wish to be respected, then, in addition to respecting yourself, you need to show respect to others. If you wish love then you must show love. It is difficult; it is doing what is right instead of what is easy."

He finished with his charges sooner than he thought, as they did not ask as many questions as he thought they would.

Severus went to his private lab to brew some fresh Bruise Ease. He wished his duties had allowed him to get to it sooner.

When he was done he set several jars in Harry's Bathroom, and one in his own as falling had done damage to all involved. He called Dobby to deliver a jar to Lupin and the rest to the infirmary.

A/N Okay, every one can breathe now. I told you I hadn't lost Sevie.

When I said I was thinking about some revisions I didn't mean to make you think I would leave you hanging on a cliff. What I meant was I printed it all out and was rereading and now I have all these notes in the margins (grin).

Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. BertaS


	37. Chapter 37

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Jan. 2006

Disclaimer: Their not mine. I will put them back, maybe, when I'm done playing.

Chapter 37 –

**Explanations**

The next morning when Severus answered a knock on his office door, Blaise Zabini said, "You said if we had questions, or just wanted to talk?"

Severus nodded and stepped back allowing the boy entry. Once they were seated, Severus waited for the boy to start. When he just sat there staring at his hands in his lap, Severus suddenly realized that he was waiting for permission to speak.

"You have questions, Mr. Zabini." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes Sir, I… what you said last night, why did you join HIM and how did you escape the punishment of the rest? I know you were in the inner circle." His eyes had moved from his lap to a spot on the desk between them.

Severus' lips twitched and he kept himself from smiling with difficulty, "That first question is rather complicated." He knew that what ever he told Zabini would be common knowledge before classes started the next day, "I believe I will answer them in reverse order if you don't mind."

Blaise nodded.

"I was in the inner circle as a spy for the light. I escaped the," He shrugged shaking his head, "_punishment_ that the others bore because of the kindness of a muggle, and the strength and caring of some one that I thought hated me." He lifted his arm letting the boy look at the lazy snake circling the bright lily that now adorned the smooth skin.

"The Morsmordre was replaced before the Dark Lords death. Harry's reaction the first time he saw it was…" he tilted his head, and shrugged a little, "I don't know how to describe it, shock and horror don't quite cover it. He had been attempting, and I think he believed he had succeeded in removing it, along with quite a few spells that were attached to it." He smiled as he admired the mark, "He has since told me that should I wish it he will make another attempt to remove it." He looked up at his student smiling, "I rather like it though."

"So, he's your Master now?" the boy sneered.

Severus chuckled, "Harry is quite adamant in his refusal of such titles. He has accepted me as his Liegeman and his friend. However he prefers to be most informal."

Blaise nodded, "And my first question, why did you join the Dark Lord? Was it with the intention of spying on him?"

Severus shook his head; "Some of my friends introduced me to their friends, people who were older. I became close to Lucius Malfoy, he married one of my best friends after all. And the way it was introduced was not what it really was. I didn't sign on to be rapist, or to torture, or kill people. And I sure as hell didn't sign on to be cursed or tortured, which believe me, we all suffered when the man had one of his fits of temper. Once we were marked, there was no way out. When he sent me to spy on Dumbledore I thought it was my chance to get away," he snorted, "I soon found I had not just one insane master, I had two. And even when Voldemort was… away," he waved his hand indicating an unknown direction, "Dumbledore refused to let me go, although, he was right in his belief that Voldemort was not really gone."

"How did he know?" Blaise asked, fascinated despite himself. He had been prepared to seek revenge on Snape and Potter. But finding the anger was becoming harder and harder.

"I assumed at the time, that it was because the mark didn't completely dissolve, it was still there, a faint silver outline. I know now, that he was aware that it was booby-trapped, if truly killed Voldemort would take his slaves with him. I did not find this out until Harry and I were discussing all the spells that had been on me and we were testing to see if he had missed anything."

Zabini paled at the word 'slaves', "A… A soul bond? Wouldn't that would mean their souls…" he was breathing heavily.

Severus shrugged shaking his head, "I don't know. Judging by the way the others lost control of their magic, I think not. With a Soul Bond, the bonded would have wasted away, as though starving, their magic getting to week to sustain them. This was more like…" he searched for the proper words, "an explosion of excess magic."

Zabini sat thinking finally his head tilted to one side, "That sounds like… Do you think it's possible," he swallowed hard, "was he leaching power from…" he shuddered, "and when the drain stopped…" the look on his face was begging for his Head of House to deny the possibility, "they couldn't control it."

"As much as I hate to say it, Mr. Zabini," he shook his head. "That is actually the most plausible hypothesis I have heard to date."

Tears filled the boy's eyes as he took on a slightly greenish tinge. "I think I'm going to be sick." He moaned as he curled in on himself. He didn't even see his professor place a cauldron in front of him, although he was grateful for the strong hands supporting him.

When he was done he became acutely conscious of the professor still holding him, "Thank you Professor." He pulled away embarrassed.

"He was going to Mark you before the term started, wasn't he?" Severus asked softly as he squatted by the boy's chair.

In reply he received a nod and a fresh burst of tears, eventually the boy gasp out, "I'm sorry, I feel like such a prat, crying all over you like a little kid."

Severus patted him on the back, "I was reminded just the other day that crying is not bad, just embarrassing."

Blaise still had his head leaned against Severus' chest, but Severus could hear the humor in his voice, "Yeah, I'm plenty embarrassed."

"As you should be, you are getting my shirt all wet." Severus said in a mock stern tone.

Blaise suddenly pulled back and blinked, "Was that a joke, Professor?" he sniffled.

Severus smiled, "A rather feeble one, I afraid." He searched for a handkerchief, and frowned on not finding one. Blaise hunted in his robe and came up with his own, "I don't think you retrieved yours from that little first year last night." He laughed, "Judging from the comments last night and this morning, she may not want to give to back."

Chuckling Severus answered, "I suppose I will need to procure some extras."

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing:

Several students arrived just in time to witness an argument between Dobby and another elf. Each was trying to place an over loaded tray in front of Harry. Who dressed in loose pajamas and a light robe was setting at a small table. He waved at the new arrivals motioning them to join him.

"I is serving **_my_** Harry Potter." Dobby said indignantly.

"I always be serving Mr. Potter in Hospital wing." hissed the other.

Harry was chuckling as he took each tray and set them in the middle of the table. "Thank you both. This should be almost enough for me and my friends." He gestured to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. "Dizzy, maybe you could get each of them a chair. Dobby, how about you get some extra silverware and glasses of juice?"

Dobby gave the table a critical look nodded and said, "I is bringing a extra tray for your Wheezy, Harry Potter Sir." Causing Ron's ears to turn red and every one else to laugh.

Once they were all seated and each had a plate of food Hermione said, "Okay, Harry, spill. I want to know everything, how you got hurt, what the trial was about, why your things are not in your dorm, what's going on with Dumbledore, how did Remus get a black eye, everything."

Ginny, Ron and Neville were nodding to emphasize each point.

Harry laughed, "Remus got the black eye and Sev got a bloody nose at the same time as I got all this." He waved his hand at his own visible bruises. "It was during Dumbledore's trial, when he realized that he wasn't going to win. He cast a wandless bludgeoning hex at me." At their gasps he smiled, "It missed."

Hermione opened her mouth. And Harry quickly continued, "Sev and Remus both tried to jump in front of me. I wound up on the bottom of the pile. It was actually kind of funny. They kept calling each other names. Some of them were pretty inventive not to mention really crude. Of course, every time any of us moved some one yelled cause it would hurt. We where so tangled up that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had to levitate them off of me.

Neville spoke up, asking quietly, "What happened to Dumbledore?"

Harry looked grim, "He apparently had a portkey hidden on him. Sev and Remus tell me that he was convicted in absentia of attempted murder, mind tampering, and use of grey compulsions, neglect of duty and several counts of child endangerment."

Ron started sputtering, "Absentia, what do you mean, absentia?"

A cultured voice from the door drawled, "It means that he was not there, as in the… uh-hum… old fool escaped." Draco Malfoy approached the table. "I thought you would want to look at this, Potter." He handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet folded to the story of the trial, "The way it reads he was trying to set you up as the next Dark Lord, evidently to hide his own dark tendencies." The look on Malfoy's face made it clear that he thought this was funny.

Ron jumped to his feet yelling, "You take that back Ferret. Harry would never go Dark."

Draco looked him up and down and snorted, "I'll be damned Weasel, we finally agree on something."

There were stunned looks all around, Harry shook his head, "If he hadn't done some thing stupid, it might have worked."

Draco snorted again, "You might do something a little grey, like Blood Magic, but not really **dark** things." He shivered slightly.

"Actually since it was brought to my attention, I've done some research and from what I can tell, the way Harry used it, it wasn't even grey. The reason Blood Magic is frowned on, is the forcible taking of the blood, frequently resulting in the death of the, um victim or maybe donor would be a better word. For most Blood Rituals and Spells though, only a few drops are required. It's really quite fascinating." Hermione smiled happily.

Ginny said, "O-K, that's probably more about Blood Magic than Mum would ever want us to know. Um, Harry you said that," she glanced at Draco and smiled, "The Old Fool made a mistake? What was it?"

Harry grinned, "Actually he made more than one. The first was not checking the wards. He must have not realized how strong they had become. Of course before this summer, old Tommy Boy and his band of not so merry men could probably have waltzed in any time they wanted."

Draco coughed in an attempt to hide a laugh, "Have you no respect for the dead, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't respect Voldemort when he was alive," he ignored Draco's sharp inhalation, "why should I now? And you certainly can't call Death-eaters 'merry men'."

The whole group laughed.

"Second," Harry continued sobering again, "he, and the people he had watching me, didn't notice the significance of the fact that Dudley and I had become close, which strengthened the wards and allowed Dudley to offer the blood when we realized that was what was needed."

"Third, he sent Severus to collect me from the Dursley's, and apparently ignored what ever alarms he had on the house. He also went all righteous indignation when he realized I took his spells off Severus."

"Harry, what was it that made you think of using Blood Magic?" ask Hermione.

Harry grinned, "You are not going to like this Hermione. I found second prophecy.

They all stared at him. "A new one or a copy of the one I smashed at the Ministry?" Neville ask.

"A new one, from a different source." Harry saw the belligerent look on Hermione's face. "Hermione, I learned the one from the ministry that night. It's already come true."

"Harry," Ron said, "How did you find out and why didn't you tell us?

"Hold it." Malfoy broke in, "Are you talking about that prophecy Father kept obsessing about. Something about, 'The seventh month dying and defying the Dark Lord'?"

Harry nodded and recited as the others stared at him.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

Harry looked at Neville who was quite pale. "Tom didn't know the rest."

_The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

_But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not_

_Either must die by the hand of the other_

_As neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Will be born as the seventh month dies_

Neville slumped in his chair. "Don't take this wrong, Harry, but I'm glad it was you."

Malfoy scoffed, "Oh yeah Longbottom, like it could have been you."

"Actually, Malfoy, based on just the information that Tom had, it easily could have been." Harry said.

Whatever Malfoy was going to say was interrupted by Ginny saying, "You said there was another? What does it say?"

Harry sighed and recited again.

_With the blood of the Mother_

_And the love of the Marked_

_Shall_

_The Dark that is Light _

_Be Protected_

_The Power Not Known_

_Be Reveled_

_And _

_The Riddle _

_Be Vanquished_

Hermione had a peculiar look before saying, "It references the first one, 'the marked', 'the power not known', and the word 'vanquished'. That ones come true as well?"

Harry nodded.

"That's all great and all but why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us?" Ron ask, "And why aren't any of your things in the dorm."

Before Harry could answer Madam Pomfrey bustled back into the room shooing the uninjured students out assuring them that Mr. Potter would be released in time for lunch, provided he behaved himself.

His friends left reluctantly and Madam Pomfrey bullied him into bed, smeared a smelly concoction over all his bruises and cuts, poured a potion down his throat and ordered him to rest.

As he lay there he thought about Ron's last question. He hadn't even thought to pack and have his things moved to the tower.

"How would Severus feel about me leaving the dungeon? Would he feel relieved to be rid of me or would he feel abandoned?"

"What if he has one of his nightmares? I would want to be there for him. What if I have one of mine? Of course Ron knows what to do, but…"

His mind wandered a bit then another thought occurred to him.

"How would the other students react if they knew that I'm living with Sev?" He sniggered to himself, "That sounded just, wrong."

This last thought made him realize that maybe he should move at least some of his things to the tower and sleep there at least part of the time. With that resolved he drifted off to sleep.

Next chapter: Should be lunch and some interaction with some of the other students and faculty.

Thanks for your wonderful reviews.


	38. Chapter 38

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Jan 2006

Disclaimer: I own 2 kids, 3 dogs, a cat and a fish. If I owned HP & Company, I would have more fish.

Warning: this chapter mentions same sex couples and m-preg, nothing graphic or detailed, in a joking manner. This in not a slash story.

Chapter 38 – Settling In

Harry opened his eyes to see Severus sitting beside his bed, apparently in deep thought. He stretched and yawned, "hmmm you alright Sev?"

Severus started, "Yes, I did not disturb you, did I?" he continued when he received a negative headshake, "I was a bit surprised to find you still asleep." he smiled.

Harry chuckled, "Madam Pomfrey made me take a potion after I had company for breakfast, which included a rather loud confrontation between Ron and Draco. One good thing about it though, apparently they came to a decision that there actually **is** something they agree on."

"Indeed," Sev raised an eye brow, "that is rather amazing, since to my knowledge the Malfoys and the Weasleys have been feuding for several centuries. If one says the sky is blue the other is almost sure to disagree." He paused, "Will you be informing me of what they have decided to agree on? Or must I guess?"

They both laughed, "Well, they both seem to feel that I am incapable of going Dark." Harry became solemn and whispered, "Which is some thing I feared, when I found out what I was going to have to do."

Severus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "Harry, there are very few people I know that do not have the capacity for evil." His voice dropped to a whisper, "You are one of them," he hesitated and leaned forward in a deep bow, "My Liege."

"Thank you Sev." he lay his hand on Sev's shoulder, "Please sit up." Harry was thinking 'Why do you do that? Why do you feel you have to?'

When Sev raised his head he was smiling brightly and answered Harry's thoughts, "I desire to show you respect, My Liege."

They were startled by a little "Hem-hem" clearing of a throat, and turned to find a grinning Luna Lovegood who curtsied, "Hello Harry, Professor Snape." She moved forward and presented Harry with a basket of odd flowers, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I hope you get to feeling better soon." She turned to the Professor and kissed his cheek as well, "You too Professor." After which she breezed out of the infirmary.

Harry laughed at the stunned expression on Sev's face and looked at his flowers. He realized that they would be called weeds by most but were actually quite pretty. "Ya know, she may be strange," he shook his head, "but I think, I'm beginning to really like her."

Severus smiled, "Yes, she is undeniably different, I wonder if she realizes that she has gifted you with several rare ingredients." He touched one of the small purplish flowers and realized that it and several others in the basket were commonly used in the Bruise Ease Ointment and in several love potions.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, frowning at Severus and her patient, "You are supposed to be resting, Mr. Potter."

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey." He smiled at her as Sev moved to allow her access to her patient. "Honest, I haven't been doing anything but laying here."

She looked like she would like to argue with him as she waved her wand over him in a complicated series of motions, "Well, I suppose I can't justify keeping you any longer." She picked up a jar of the smelly ointment, "Use this twice a day, and if you need help getting it on your back come see me. I suggest that you at least attempt to rest in your dorm for the rest of the day." She looked at him sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry quickly changed into his clothes and left walking with Sev toward the dungeon.

As they entered what they had both started thinking of as **their** quarters, Sev said quietly "I forgot that you would have to move back to the Gryffindor tower." He seemed uncertain as to what to do.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said, "You are okay with it, aren't you? I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you or anything." He looked anxious.

"I will be quite …" Severus looked around his quarters, "busy." Harry could tell that he had changed what he was going to say.

Harry grinned, "Well if you get bored or lonely you can always give me detention." He laughed at the rather indignant look that Severus gave him, "Or just ask, I'd be happy to spend the evening with you, playing or whatever, alright?"

Severus nodded, "Thank you Harry. You are of course welcome here anytime. If you need to get away or have a quiet place to study or if… well I doubt you will become bored or lonely." He ducked his head thinking that he sounded like a prat.

Harry nodded, "Thanks Sev. We'll work some thing out. I usually have tea with Hagrid at least one or two Saturdays a month. I'm not sure which days Quidditch will be on, and I'm thinking the Defense Association should meet on Friday evenings." He noticed Sev's shoulders sag a little more, "Sev, I will always make time for you." He gripped the older mans shoulder. "Like I said, we'll work out something."

Sev smiled shyly and nodded, "I'm sure we will. Do you require assistance with your things?"

"I think I can handle it." Harry laughed as he went to his room to pack. He finished just before noon and asked Dobby to move what he was taking during lunch.

When Harry and Severus walked in to the great hall together there was a sudden hush then a surge of talking as everyone repeated all the gossip that they had heard recently.

Severus went to sit between Lupin and Sprout. He was soon in an animated conversation. Lupin expressed the desire to have Severus address the NEWT level DADA classes with a '_Potions and the Dark Arts_' lecture. They also continued discussion of the combined Herbology and Potions project. A lot of the teachers seemed to be eager to show how their subject interacted and related to the each other.

Harry sat in his usual place at the Gryffindor table with his friends but was kept busy with a steady stream of students who wanted to shake his hand and congratulate him on the destruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or to wish him a speedy recovery from his injuries. One girl shocked them all by congratulating him on his taming of the Potions Master.

As the girl walked away Hermione almost snorted pumpkin juice out her nose when she heard her muttering, "Why are all the good looking ones taken, or gay, or both?" Hermione was pretty sure that neither of those applied to Harry or the Professor.

When Harry and his friends left the great hall headed toward the tower and their common room, Hermione took the opportunity to relay what she had over heard the girl say and caused all the guys to blush and laugh. Every one except Harry laughed even harder when Ginny sighed, "You'll look so cute when you're expecting Harry."

Hermione cackled, "Oh Gin! That's such a funny image. But it's not possible. Men don't have the right equipment."

Harry snorted, "Hermione, just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it isn't possible." He shivered, "The explanation Sev gave me took four hours and you really, really don't want to know." He continued to shake his head, an all over body shiver wracking his frame and a totally grossed out look on his face.

Harry quickly held up his hand, "And don't even ask, why we were discussing it, it doesn't matter." He added when he saw Ron open his mouth.

On the third floor they were interrupted, "Harry? Can I talk to you?" It was one of the seventh year Ravenclaw boys that Harry didn't really know. He thought the boy's name was Richard but was unsure.

"Alright," he turned to his friends, "I'll be along in a few minutes."

They stepped into an empty class room, "Did you... well... did you know what would happen... when you killed Vol... Vol... HIM? Did you know they would...? Did you know?" the boy was near tears.

Harry shook his head, "I take it one of your parents was..."

Richard nodded, "Both of them. Dad was… well, I understand he was at your house, slicing hex." He motioned toward his neck, "That was better," he shrugged a little, "quicker at least, than Mum. She kept screaming, like she was in pain. Clawing at her arm, she went completely insane. I barely managed to get my little sister out before Mum burned the house to the ground. Harry I really need to know if you knew."

Harry shook his head again, "No, I didn't. It took a while to sort out the mass of information I got from removing Sev... umm... the Mark from Professor Snape's arm. By the time I understood it all, it was too late to help most of those that were in custody and the ones that weren't..." He shrugged, "There was nothing we could do. We didn't know who they were." Harry hung his head, "I'm sorry. If there is any thing I can do…" he was almost in tears himself.

"It's okay Harry. I just needed to know that it wasn't deliberate. You didn't just leave her… them to suffer on purpose. Thanks Harry." he turned to leave.

"Wait, Richard, it is Richard isn't it?" the boy nodded, "Your sister, is she some place safe, where they will take good care of her?"

"She's here, a first year," he smiled a little, "In Gryffindor even, Dad would have had a fit." he half laughed half sobbed, "Mums sister said we could stay with her during holidays. Her husband is a muggle-born, but they seem to be nice people."

Harry smiled, "We Gryffs will watch over her. I'm sure there are others we need to watch over as well. Slytherin was hit pretty hard. Sev only has one seventh year left and a pair of first year twins that haven't anyone at all. I don't know where they are staying. I checked all the orphanages I could before school started and didn't meet them."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "There are an awful lot of little ones, between two and ten that are going to need a lot of help. I've set up a fund for tuitions, and one for the support of a couple of the orphanages. I recently got a large inheritance. I'm not trying to buy anyone, I just… I don't know… feel responsible, I guess." he shrugged, "Does that make sense?"

Richard nodded, "I understand, Harry. I don't think any of it's your fault. Don't forget, you need to take care of yourself too. There are those that will try to take advantage of your generosity."

Harry smiled, "I guess that's what I have friends for. Remember, if you need anything let me know, I want to help."

Richard nodded and held out his hand, "Thank you Harry."

When they left the room they found Neville waiting, "We decided that we didn't want you walking around unguarded." He turned to Richard with a polite nod, "No offence meant, of course."

Richard grinned, "None take, Longbottom. As I understand it that is what friends are supposed to do. I'll see you around." He gave an abbreviated bow and walked off down the hall.

When he was out of sight Neville said, "We were a little worried he's from one of the old families, one that's known to be supporters of Voldemort." He was frowning.

"Neville, you know that you can't judge the child based on the choices or actions of the parents. You are not Frank and I am not James, right? He's not his parents." Harry was looking at him with an intensity that Neville had never seen.

Neville nodded, "You're right. It's hard though, not every thing is black and white anymore, there seems to be an awful lot of grey. The line between good and evil seems, I don't know, blurred some how. It used to be easy," He motioned with his hands, like sectioning something off, "these people are Death-eaters, they are evil, these people support Dumbledore they're good." He shook his head, "It's going to take some time to figure out who's on which side."

Harry had to agree as he thought of his Aunt's Prophesy concerning the grey, he would have to discuss it with Severus and decide whether or not to tell his circle of friends.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and talking in the common room and dorm.

Seamus had walked into the bathroom while Harry was trying to get his ointment on his back. He had insisted that Harry lie on his bed and let him put it on for him. Harry was already asleep by the time the Irish boy was through gently massaging it in.

A/N next chapter classes start.

Reviews are appreciated, if there is something you would like to see let me know in a review. Or comment on the group the link is on my author page. There are also some bits and pieces there that don't fit in the story.


	39. Chapter 39

BLOOD OF THE MOTHER By BertaS Feb 2006

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N I wasn't happy with the last paragraph of the last chapter, so I'm changing it a little.

Seamus had walked into the Bathroom while Harry was trying to get ointment on his back. Swearing and calling Harry a bleedin' idiot for not asking for help, the Irish boy had bullied Harry into bed and had carefully massaged the smelly stuff on. He was a bit surprised that Harry was relaxed enough to fall asleep during this process.

**Chapter 39 – Classes Start**

Severus was slightly nervous as he ate, more like played with, his breakfast. His first class this year would be the elective seventh years that had not done any potions work since their fifth year.

Lupin's comment about having the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors as his first class did make Severus feel a little better. At least by the time he had to work with first years on Wednesday morning, they would know which end of their wands to hold.

The combined class of seventh year students who had mostly thought they would be ineligible for many of the careers that required a NEWT in potions were also nervous as they filed in to the classroom of Severus Snape. They were all in their seats when the Potions Master swept into the room and laid a stack of parchments on his desk.

"Good morning, you are here because I, in a moment of insanity," he smirked, "allowed myself to be convinced that you should be given the chance to prove that you will work hard and that you want to learn what I can teach you." He scanned the room, "Believe me; if you wish to be able to pass your NEWT's at the end of this year, you will be working **very** hard."

"If you are not willing to work, then you should leave now, I would prefer that you not waste my time or that of your peers." He paused glaring around the room, to see if anyone would leave." Several of the students thought he had an almost hopeful look. Whether this was because he hoped that no one would leave or they would all would was any ones guess.

"I hope that you all understand that while I am trying a slightly different approach this year, I will still not tolerate any foolishness in this class. You are not little firsties that need coddled or repeatedly reminded that these ingredients are dangerous and expensive. You are almost adults and as such you are expected to comport yourselves appropriately."

He surveyed his audience to see if there would be any questions then waved his wand and the stack of parchments flew off his desk, one to each student, "This is the syllabus we will be attempting to follow. As you can see, the first eight weeks will be devoted to review of years one thru five. After Halloween, we will start on the sixth year information. If we work hard enough we should be able to start seventh year work shortly after the Christmas Holidays. Are there any questions?" he paused, "No?" He smiled as he rolled up his sleeves. "Shall we get started then?"

"What I have planned is a review of Ingredient preparation. You will be watching and assisting in the prep work for a complicated potion that we will be brewing over the next few days. There are points to the first one to correctly identify the potion that I am working on."

Thirty-five minutes, and twelve guesses, later Cho Chang was awarded twenty points when she ask if it was wolfsbane.

While they were cleaning Severus announced, "Your first assignment is to write down as many potions as you can. I would prefer that you not use any books." he held up a thick roll of parchment, "In one hour, I was able to list just under three thousand." He smirked at the wide eyed looks he was getting, "You have until Friday Morning at the start of class. If your stations are clean and there are no questions you may go."

A tentative hand was raised, and when acknowledged, the student asked, "Do we have to know how to make all of them?"

The Professor smirked, "No, although if you were to place check mark by those you know that you have successfully brewed, and a star next to those that you believe yourself capable of, it might make things go a little more quickly by allowing us to merely review things that you already know."

Tuesday the sixth years had DADA with Remus. They spent the time during that class taking what amounted to a written practice NEWT. He told them that during the next class he would be testing them on practical casting, and this was to determine where they stood and what he would need to cover. He was doing this with all but the first years, in fact, most of the seventh years where going to be working just as hard to catch up in DADA as they were in the elective potions class.

On Wednesday Harry and Hermione along with the other sixth years from all the houses that had made O's or E's, had double potions right after lunch. Neville had some how managed to get an E and shocked everyone when he decided to go ahead with the class. Ron had opted out of potions. Of course there where quite a few that didn't make the grade on their OWL's even though the criteria to get into the NEWT class had changed.

The students where startled to find the professor sitting on, instead of at, his desk. He was smiling which had them all a little worried, even the Slytherins looked concerned.

Once everyone had found his or her seat Professor Severus Snape stood. When he started speaking the students were shocked to hear a repeat of the speech he gave during their first year. At one point he stopped and looked at his silent enraptured audience. "I am sure that most of you recognize the content of this speech. Especially since one of you," his eyes darted to Harry, "quoted a portion of it to me the other day, as a way to remind me that I am first and foremost, a Potions Master. And if you are willing to learn, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He grinned, "Although, most of the ways to do that last one are considered a bit dark. Yes Miss Granger?"

"What makes a potion, or any other magic for that matter, dark? I mean if it saves some one from death how can it be bad?" Hermione asked.

Sev raised his eyebrows, "Intent, Miss Granger, and ingredient selection." At the slightly puzzled expressions on most of the students he said, "For example, there is a 'Youth' potion that I understand works quite well. However, I have never brewed it, and I doubt I ever will, as one of the ingredients is human testes. This is not an ingredient that one… uh… procures, with out violence." He looked at his now slightly green students and smirked, "If you look around I'm sure you will notice that nearly every male in the room has his legs crossed, a sure indication of a sentiment that I myself share concerning that particular piece of anatomy. If you ever are in doubt simply ask yourself, is this potion for the good of the wizarding world or for the good of the brewer? And you will have your answer."

There was some nervous laughter as he leaned against his desk and flicked his wand at the board. "I am afraid that today we will not be working on anything quite so interesting, since we are making, and I use that term loosely," he raised his eye brow at them, "Dreamless Sleep Potion."

The rest of the class went smoothly with every one completing a satisfactory potion although Neville's did seem a slightly darker color of green than it should have been.

Harry had pulled out his DA galleon on Wednesday evening and changed the date on it to Friday. He was quite amused as several people around the common room had jumped and inspected something from their pockets. Dean had given Harry a 'thumbs-up' sign as he put his coin away.

Harry had just grinned thinking he should have done that in the great hall where he could have watched how the other houses reacted.

A/N: I was ask about ships, I really haven't decided, I am leaning toward more than one girl for Harry. As mentioned he needs more than one heir. I am not planning to pair him with Gin or Hermione though.

There will be no actual slash. It may be mentioned again. I am aware of the semi-slashy scenes, primarily because when I read them to my daughter she yells, "That's so gay." And calls me "Maahuhaum" that's what it sounds like any way.

As always reviews are appreciated and you can find bits and pieces on the group.


	40. Chapter 40

BLOOD OF THE MOTHERBy BertaSFeb 2006

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I just like playing in the HP verse

**Chapter 40 – The D.A.**

As the members of the DA entered the room of requirement on Friday evening they greeted each other warmly. Once they were all in and seated Harry started speaking about what he was hoping the group would be doing this year.

"Hey everyone, I hope you all had as good a summer as I did." every one laughed nothing any of them has done had been anywhere near, what Harry's summer was like.

"With a real DADA Teacher this year I am hoping that the Defense Association can be a bit more of a Dueling Club, since the threat of dark wizards has lessened." there were several shocked looks of disbelief and some grumbling. "Don't get me wrong it's not gone completely but with out the Death Eaters it is less likely you will have to defend yourselves against a truly dark wizard."

"I am hoping that we can add some members. Ideally we will open it up to anyone third year and over. Since we are an officially sanctioned study group now and several members of the faculty and alumni have volunteered to be advisors. Some of which will be at the next meeting, which, by the way, will take place Saturday next weekend and will be open to all students in the great hall directly after lunch. There will be a demonstration of what an actual regulation duel is supposed to be like." He chuckled, "Not that seeing Professor Snape dump Lockhart on his rear wasn't cool. It really wasn't much of a duel."

Amid the chuckles someone asked, "Which teachers will be here, Harry?"

"Ah, a very good question, that I am not going to answer. I want it to be a surprise. I also have it on good authority that Professor Lupin has arranged for quite a few of these advisors to be guest speakers and to teach throughout the year on the days around the full moon."

Amid the murmurs of surprise and speculation someone said, "So we aren't going to be Dumbledore's Army any more?"

"Under no circumstances do I want to hear this group referred to as Dumbledore's Army." Harry stated firmly. "We are the Defense Association or perhaps the Dueling Association, not Dumbledore's Army."

"What really happened with Dumbledore, Harry? I only believe about half of what I read in the Prophet." said Justin.

"Yes, but which half?" Susan Bones piped up, giggling.

"Surprisingly they got most of the stuff about Dumbledore right. He was tampering with people's minds to get them to do what he wanted. This included my best friends, who he had unconsciously spying on me. Each year he sent me to do his dirty work, endangering any who went with me. Just before he escaped custody he tried to kill Professor Lupin, Severus and I with a wandless bludgeoning hex that blew a hole in the wall of courtroom ten."

"Blimey, Harry." Seamus said, "Is that why you were covered in bruises? I thought those were from those damned people you stay with." The boisterous Irish boy looked as shocked as he was.

Harry smirked, "Actually my relatives where considerably better than normal this year. In trying to push me out of the way of Dumbledork's hex, both Professor Lupin and Professor Snape landed on top of me." He chuckled, "Neither of them was pleased and believe me they were using almost as much Bruise Ease Ointment as I was."

There were quite a few laughs, "What's the deal with Snape?" some one called out.

"_Professor_ Snape is one of the people Dumbledork was seriously mind fu…"

"HARRY!" Hermione screeching his name interrupted him

He looked around sheepishly at the stunned faces of his friends, "Sorry, umm, I, umm, uh, Severus is one of the people that had his mind, um, tampered with, big time, some of the other teachers did too.

"What about the other stuff? They seemed to think at one point you were going dark. Not that I would ever believe it." said Colin Creevey with a cheeky grin.

"And they had you and the Professor as… well… umm… you know." Dennis Creevey was blushing his face a mask of disgust and embarrassment.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, the Dark Pouf. Ha, ha…"

He had to wait several minutes for everyone to calm down, as they all laughed almost as hysterically as he and Sev had when he had first thought of the name. He received several legimency flashes, a group of people in robes similar to death eaters but in a rainbow of pastels with flowery trim and feathered masks. There were several other images that he knew were from movies but that made no sense because he didn't know what movies they were.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly with only minor interruptions. It did take several days for certain people to be able to look at Harry with out giggling.

The Duel or rather mini tournament, turned out to be a roaring success. There had been four initial duels

Professor Snape vs. Emmeline Vance in which Snape won after only about a dozen spells being cast.

Mad-Eye Moody took Headmistress McGonagall almost as fast as Severus had Emmeline.

Tonks soundly beat Professor Vector, after just thirty minutes. He was distracted by Tonks taking on his shape, well his face anyway.

Filius Flitwick defeated Kingsley Shacklebolt after almost an hour, due to the fact that the Professor presented such a small target; he was barely a foot and a half high when he would crouch, and Kingsley had very strong shields.

The next round had been Snape vs. Tonks and Flitwick vs. Moody.

Snape took out Tonks in under ten minutes with a vast quantity of spells, which he cast in such a rapid-fire manner, that it took everyone by surprise.

Flitwick and Moody battled it out for almost two hours before a lucky shot actually managed to hit the tiny Professor.

The final duel was between Moody and Snape and lasted nearly ninety minutes with a huge number of high-level spells being cast by both of them. Snape finally accioed Moody's leg, the spells on the fake leg kept it from being susceptible to this, but having his real leg pulled from under him caused the old Auror to loose his balance and fall off the platform thus giving Snape the win.

Severus would find the children treating him with a new respect after this show of skill and strength.

Harry had spoken with Severus the next Sunday about the new prophesy and they had decided that they should check with the Department of Mysteries to see if there were any other recorded prophesies in their possession.

This had prompted Harry to write a letter. He did have to do some research to find out who to address it to, but this also served to familiarize him with the workings of the Ministry. Not that he really wanted or needed all that information right now, but later he would find it useful to know who was supposed to be doing what.

A letter came back that there were indeed several that were assumed to be associated with him and should he wish to see them he would only need to make an appointment with the head archivist. He and Sev had talked and they had decided that they would go during the Christmas Holidays.

The days settled into what passed for normal in a school where the abnormal was expected. Classes were going well. Harry was having an easier time concentrating when studying, which he was doing with out Hermione pestering him. She had her hands full trying to get Ron to study this early in the year.

Sev of course was another matter. He was always asking what Harry was learning in all his classes and helping on points where he didn't fully understand something. Sev excelled in Runes, Arithmancy and DADA although he was a little shaky in charms and transfiguration, this improved though as he started working on them to be able to helped Harry should he need it.

Quidditch was on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Ron, having been elected Captain by Harry and Katie Bell, was a brutal taskmaster. And they all felt good about their prospects for another Gryffindor Quidditch Cup.

DA was on Friday evenings. Usually one or more of the advisors would attend. They would make themselves available at other times. They would eventually divide the students into smaller groups of about eight to ten for additional team training. Similar to what was done during Auror training.

Saturday morning he had tea with Hagrid or Remus. And with the Headmistress one Saturday afternoon a month, she wanted to avoid the mistakes of her predecessor, by keeping Harry informed of what was going on in the pursuit of Albus and other matters.

Sundays were reserved for sleeping in and spending time with Severus, doing mostly fun things, or some times just talking or helping Sev grade essays or tests for the lower years, which Harry found was a great way to review the basics.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna would eventually start to come to Severus' rooms with Harry to study or play games that required more than two people. They learned early on not to challenge either Hermione or Severus at Scrabble and that no one could beat Luna at twister. Ron was surprised to find a new way to humiliate them all the first time they played Risk and Neville became their resident card shark.

Ginny preferred to avoid them all most of the time in favor of hanging around with her boyfriend Dean Thomas, who upon being given the standard 'if you hurt her speech' by Ron and Harry, had simply nodded and continued on as though he had not just been threatened. They realized eventually that this was because he had no intention of allowing Gin to be hurt.

Time sped by and Christmas was fast approaching but Harry still didn't have any prospects in the girlfriend department but then he wasn't worried yet, after all he had till graduation to sort that all out.

A/N I think this is the end of this portion of this story. I know that there are several loose ends. I am tentatively planning a sequel although it may be a while before that gets written.

I also plan to do some revisions to this story. Adding all those notes I wrote in the margins when I printed it out (grin) and condensing the chapters so they are longer but fewer of them.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and thank you for reading.

BertaS


End file.
